Blood Lust - Being re-written, check out story: 'The Guardian'
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU]. Waking one morning after his birthday, Harry finds his mouth a little stretched for comfort as his Vampire Inheritance takes full effect. As if that wasn't enough, when walking into the welcoming feast at start of year introductions he catches the scent of his mate who happens to be a Slytherin and is forced to become a dominant figure. [Blood, Sex, Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**** This story contains content not suitable for younger readers. **

**If you do not like SLASH stories, exit this page now.**

**Otherwise, SLASHERS ENJOY!**

Harry woke early on his eighteenth birthday with an ache in his mouth. He tried to lick his lips and yelped at the pain as he cut his tongue on something sharp. He moved his hands up to his face and felt something protruding from the left side and then the right. His eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed, falling on his hands and knees, as he didn't have his glasses on, he reached to the bedside table and fumbled around before shoving them on his face. He stood and ran over to his mirror, "Oh my gods." He let his jaw go slack as he looked at his appearance standing only in his grey pajama bottoms.

His door burst open and Hermione and Ron ran into his bedroom, "Harry, we heard a ruckus up here, what's goi – " Her eyes went wide when he turned around and Ron slapped his hands over his mouth whilst Hermione just stood gaping. She took a tentative step towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Guess we didn't see this one coming." She tried humorously but Harry was not having a bar of it.

"Mate, that's… that's bloody brilliant!" Ron beamed. "Didn't know you were expecting an Inheritance?"

Harry looked back at his reflection. "Neejer". He slapped himself on the forehead. _Great, now I can't even talk._ He walked back over to his bed and sat down. "Vart am I sarpost to do?"

"Lupin should know what to do?" Hermione tried and Harry nodded. "Come down for some breakfast… or erh something… "

"Sanks." Harry turned to Ron and his friend had the most odd expression on his face. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at him and he belted out the loudest laugh that had him tearing up in the corners of his eyes. Hermione slapped his across the chest.

"Ronald, it isn't funny. Our friend is in pain here. Harry, get dressed and we'll see you down stairs." And Hermione dragged Ron out and down the stairs.

Harry went back over to the mirror to look at himself and gently put a finger on one of his elongated canines. His face was pale and he had red rings around his eyes; his once bright green eyes were am almost black green and he now had a set of fangs that jutted out slightly from his lips when his mouth was closed. _A vampire. Out of all the things. A vampire,_ he thought. He sighed and chucked on his skinny black jeans and grey t-shirt, making his was down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was busying herself in the cramped kitchen of Grimmauld Place getting breakfast ready for the teens heading back to school for their last year. She turned round and screamed when she saw Harry.

"Oh, Harry my dear. Go lie down and I'll fetch you some water, you deathly white."

Harry simply raised one side of his mouth and a canine poked out, "No need." He managed to say without incident.

"Oh, my. Oh my this _is_ rather interesting isn't it?" She stated and helped Harry over to the kitchen table. "Shall I fire call Remus, yes I think he will know what to do."

"Vis is a nightmare." And Harry let his head bang on the table.

"Oh, come on mate," Ron said with his mouth stuffed full of scrambled eggs, which Hermione looked disgustedly at him for. "It'll be wicked cool. Show people you're fangs and attention problem sorted." He shrugged casually.

Hermione didn't look convinced. "We'll just see what Remus has to say shall we?"

"Someone say my name?" And Hermione and Ron beamed at him. Harry's back was to Remus and the man was a little offended his adoptive godson hadn't jumped up to say hello. "Harry?" but the boy had his head on the table.

"Uh, erm, Harry's got a little bit of an issue. He uhh, well he came into his Inheritance last night." Said Hermione unsurely.

"Lithle? LITHLE? You call vis lithle?" he shot back at her. Remus came round and stood behind Hermione on the other side of the table to look at Harry.

Both of his eyebrows shot up past his hairline. "Hmm, I see." As he looked at Harry, the boy had bared his fangs by scrunching up his face. "Didn't know either of them were of the species. Interesting. Well, there's nothing I can actually do for you Harry. Are you feeling any different?"

"No. Vust hungee."

"For…?" Lupin said slowly.

"Fum vuby bacon and eggv."

Everybody sighed in relief and Harry's plate was filled with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and toast. He took a bite of toast and bit straight down on his lower lip and it started bleeding. He sucked on his lower lip to stop the blood from dribbling down his face, it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The metallic taste got his stomach in knots and he closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Hermione, Ron and Remus all looked to Harry and Remus stood along with Hermione.

"Ron, move away." Remus said and he edged slowly away from his friend, coming to stand across from him with the others.

"What's happening?" whispered Ron to Hermione and she whispered back.

"He hasn't tasted blood yet, we don't know what will happen." And Ron nodded slightly wide-eyed.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the three standing awkwardly in front of him. His eyes had gone a deep blood red colour and he licked his left canine hungrily at them.

"Harry?"

They watched as his fangs grew a little smaller and he could shut his mouth properly, his eyes also changed back to their new normal dark black green colour. "I've never tasted anything so good before."

"That's what I was afraid of." And Remus shook his head slightly. "Albus will have to know about this."

"Oh, great. Just great. Finally that lunatic has been destroyed now Harry Potter is the bloody Vampire who lived. Perfect." He pushed his food away and stood. "I'm going to pack my trunk and meet you back down here. Guess we'll be leaving early." He sighed and stalked out of the room.

"So he has a blood lust Professor?" Hermione said once Ron had left the room as well.

"Unfortunately yes, Hermione. Seeing as none of the Evans's or Potter's had any known Vampire history, I'm afraid we're flying blind on this one. I haven't even heard that there's another student or staff member at Hogwarts that has Vampire blood either. I have agreed to come back teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year so I can help keep an eye on him."

"Surely Professor Dumbledore could shed some light. I remember reading about Vampire Inheritance in our fourth year. Some develop a blood lust and others don't. I see Harry _has_. Do you think he would be a danger to the students? I mean he didn't turn on us."

"My concern is that he sniffs out his mate at Hogwarts." He looked gravely down at Hermione and she left the room to go and pack whilst Remus went to the school to speak with the Headmaster.

Harry was upstairs looking down at his crotch that was tented slightly and he was confused. He hadn't had a morning glory and when he went down to breakfast nothing had caught his attention at the table. He was highly aroused at this current point in time and couldn't help himself but to rip off his jeans and satisfy himself. When he finished, he cleaned himself up but he felt weird. _That shouldn't have happened._ All he could think about was the blood that he tasted and how it felt so good running down his throat. Not even the image of Viktor Krum could get him going that much. Confused, Harry packed his trunk and went over to the window looking out over the park. For once in his life he just wanted a normal school year but he wasn't going to get that this year and he felt as though his whole life was about to change.

* * *

Once the teens were ready to go they Apparated to just outside Kings Cross Station and made their way inside to catch the train to Hogwarts. Harry was in his own little world as he tried to think about the positives of being a Vampire in a school full of vulnerable teenagers and grumpy Professors. _Gah, Snape is going to have a field day_. He made sure to keep his head down as he made his way through the train to an empty compartment. Hermione and Ron joined him and Hermione gave Harry a book. He read the cover aloud. "_Introduction into Vampire Heritage_. Thanks Hermione." He said genuinely and started flipping through the pages. It was going to be a long train ride so he guessed he could make a start. He found the book very insightful but was starting to get a little worried with some of the traits the book mentioned he might have.

"Hermione, do you think I'll have to feed off someone?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but we can't be sure. You definitely like the taste of blood though. That much was obvious." And Harry blushed as he remembered his arousal afterwards. Hermione picked up on this and kept it in the back of her mind for further research. "Remus expressed his concern about you finding a mate at Hogwarts. I highly doubt that though. What are the odds anyway?"

"My string of bad luck would suggest high odds." He said sadly and looked out the window.

"Hey, don't get yourself down Harry. Remus is back teaching this year so he could keep an eye on you right? It will be fine and besides Dumbledore will be supportive, Harry. Don't worry."

"Hmm." He muttered and continued reading about feeding and mating and by the time they had arrived at Hogwarts he was horrified. He dragged himself off the train and into one of the carriages with Hermione and Ron. Ron had been suspiciously quiet through the whole train ride and he hoped his best friend was okay, but he made a mental note to ask him later that night.

The trio were making their way through the main entrance and headed through the doors to the Great Hall where the professors and students were filing in. Harry stopped in his tracks as he captured a familiar scent. His eyes narrowed and he looked chaotically around the hall to see where it had come from. Remus was up at the head table talking with the headmaster when he saw Harry come in and stop, looking distressed. Harry had been walking behind Hermione and Ron so they hadn't noticed but saw several students slammed into the back of Harry and they weren't impressed. Lupin and Dumbledore looked over to Harry and the headmaster had a look of concern etched into his tired face as he watched the boy looking for someone.

Harry shook his head and made his way over to Hermione and Ron, sitting opposite them. He was facing the Slytherin table and he saw some of them looking at him oddly so he put his head down and make sure his teeth were covered. _Apparently harder to keep secret than I thought_, he thought sadly. Once everyone had settled, Dumbledore began his beginning of term announcements and warnings. Lupin was sitting at the end of the head table next to Snape who did not look very impressed to have the werewolf back in the school since it had been him that drove him out to begin with. Lupin hadn't taken it to heart and was convinced to not let Snape get the better of him. He was looking over at Harry who had his head down and was looking very wrapped in his own thoughts, and this concerned the werewolf greatly.

The feast appeared in front of them and everyone around him started eating. Harry just looked at the food around him and all he could think about was how beautiful that blood tasted that morning and he just couldn't face eating anything he saw. What he _did_ want was a juicy steak to wrap his fangs around but he had the choice of chicken or fish and he screwed his nose up at them both. Hermione noticed this and leaned across. "Harry you have to eat something."

"I'm just not hungry. Especially after this morning."

"But you haven't had anything all day." She pleaded.

He picked up a chicken drumstick that was in front of him and ripped the meat with one of his fangs whilst glaring at her. Once he swallowed, he said "Happy?"

"Thank you." She said and he put the other half on his plate. He took this opportunity to look around the hall as most people were gorging themselves with food. His eye caught Remus and the man smiled softly at Harry who nodded in recognition not wanting to show his fangs.

Snape noticed this little interaction and didn't know if his eyes were deceiving him or if Harry actually looked different. There was something about the boy that had changed and he was curious. He did note that there was a red tinge around his eyes although from what he was baffled. He saw Harry look away and he continued to watch the boy until Lupin tried engaging him in conversation.

* * *

Dinner finished much too slow for Harry's liking and he was sitting there impatiently waiting to leave. Hermione and Ron noticed him squirming and Hermione kicked him under the table narrowing her eyes at him. The headmaster announced the conclusion of the feast and the students made their way to their different common rooms. The trio had just made their way out into the main entrance about to head up the many stairs to the Gryffindor common room when Dumbledore came up behind them. "Harry, my dear boy. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure, sir."

"Ha, ha. In trouble already Potter? Must be a record huh. Didn't you at least wait till first class last year?" Draco's voice floated along the corridor and the other Slytherin's laughed nastily at Harry. He wanted to snarl at them but he kept his head down and followed the Headmaster to his office. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws with their head teachers were walking past and Harry smelt it again. He stopped and looked around frantically but was pushed gently by the headmaster so that he was out of the way. Draco looked at Harry with a funny expression on his face then kept walking.

Once Harry was in the safety of Dumbledore's office he took a seat in front of the mans desk and slumped down with his head hanging forward. "Harry, Remus told me what happened and I must say, it is a shock to everyone. However, you are not the first Potter to have an Inheritance. I believe, back in Salazaar's time, there was a Veela."

Harry looked up at the headmaster with a tired expression on his face. "Sir, am I dangerous?"

Dumbledore came round his desk and leaned along the front looking at Harry. "No, I don't believe so. But we should remain vigilant. Remus informed me you have a blood lust?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you craving it right now?" Harry subconsciously licked one of his fangs that was slowly elongating at the prospect of blood. "Hmm, your eyes get a red colour in them when you are ready for a taste and your fangs are a good indication. Remember this Harry. You will need to take note of when your impulses are occuring. I shall fire call Professor Snape and see if he has some blood to spare in his stocks.

Harry stood quickly, "NO! Please, I don't want him to know."

The headmaster regarded him carefully. "Go through that door, and I'll come and get you when he has left."

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore popped his head through the fireplace and called, "Severus Snape Private Office." Harry had left the door open only slightly so he could hear what he was saying. It concerned his wellbeing and knowing the man, he didn't want to be kept in the dark.

"Ah, Severus. Was just wondering if you had a spare pint of blood handy?"

He couldn't hear the reply but moments later he heard the fire roar and guessed that Snape had flooed to the headmasters' office.

"Headmaster." He said coolly. "Do I even want to know why you need this?"

Ah, yes well I have come across this rather odd piece of ancient spell casting and it requires sacrificial blood." He smiled kindly at the man.

Snape narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Right. Well, in any case. I would appreciate it if the next time you want to have some of my potions resources, you order ahead." He said sarcastically.

"Noted." The headmaster nodded and watched his Potions Master stalk over to the floo and leave in a flurry of green flames. "You may come out Harry." And he emerged from the room he had been hiding in.

"Now, until we find out what your impulses are, I shall give you some of this to calm your nerves. Come back in the morning just before breakfast and I will give you the rest."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore gave Harry a goblet that was half filled with blood. He turned his back to the man and took a sip and felt like he was melting in the most pleasurable way. He gulfed the rest down and wiped a drop that was sliding down his chin and closed his eyes as he felt the thick liquid go down his throat. He tried so hard not to moan like he had at breakfast that morning and it was a struggle but he thought he had been quiet enough. He half turned back to the headmaster as he was rather aroused and didn't want the man to see him in this state. He felt vulnerable and embarrassed that this was happening.

"You needn't worry with me, Harry. I know you can't control this and it is still new to you. Although I understand your predicament, you may leave."

"Thank you sir, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Harry." And with that Harry left his office and made his was through the castle to the common room. He made his way through the portrait and found his friends arm wrestling on one of the tables. Harry sidled up to Hermione who he saw sitting by the fire reading and she looked up when he sat next to her. "What did the headmaster want?"

"To reassure me and gave me my daily dose of liquid gold." He said cryptically.

"Hmm, I went and got this book out from the library when you were gone. It's quite useful. It says that the ones with blood lust must feed twice a day for their body to cope otherwise they'll go on a rampage. But seeing as this is day one, you haven't gained dependence for it yet. How did he get his hands on a pint of 'liquid gold' as you put it anyway?"

"He flooed Snape and he brought one through."

"Alright, so now Professor Snape knows as well. Could be worse."

"No, I told Dumbledore I didn't want him to know so he hid me whilst they made the transaction." Harry snorted, "He told Snape that he was studying some ancient spell casting thing. Don't think he bought it, but he can get away with most things our headmaster."

"Even Professor Snape isn't _that_ dense Harry. He'll notice the change tomorrow I guarantee it. I guess plan of attack is not to look at anyone tomorrow."

"Great school year this is going to turn into." He said deflated.

"Hey, don't worry about it Harry. It's when you get scent of your mate that you need to worry. Well, that's what Remus said to me anyway."

Harry inwardly cringed. _Guess I should be worried then._ Harry realized he had another issue that needed dealing with, and that lay within the confines of his trousers.

"I'm going to get an early night Hermione. I have to see the headmaster before breakfast."

"Ok, Harry. I'll come with you tomorrow. I want to do some more reading about the subject so an early start sounds good." She smiled warmly at him and she gave him a sisterly hug before he stood and made his way to the dorm.

No one else was in the dorm so he stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a towel to head to the showers. Once there he let the hot water cascade off his skin and he shivered at how good it felt. His cock was straining for some attention, so for the second time that day stroked himself to completion. Relief flooded his body when he climaxed and he let his head slump forward onto the cool tiles on the wall. He washed himself, turned the water off and then towelled himself down and headed straight to the dorm and into bed. With all the excitement and drama of the day, he was rather exhausted.

**Chapter 2 is coming people. Don't stress :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was having a nightmare. He was falling through a black abyss and was flailing around trying to grab onto something, anything to stop his falling. He landed with a soft thud that didn't hurt all that much and he stood up quickly when he saw someone was watching him from afar. Harry looked around quickly, noting he was in some kind of forest and then looked to the person standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" he said slightly panicked.

The figure moved into a little bit of light but Harry couldn't see much as it was very dark, as it appeared to be nighttime. Harry took a step back as the cloaked figure came towards him. "Stop. Who are you?" he repeated but his voice was cracking slightly with fear.

"Do not fear me, son." The voice was male and was a little husky, it was somehow familiar.

_Son? Is this my dad? No can't be. His voice doesn't sound like that._ Harry backed away a little more but stopped when he was hard up against a tree. The man stopped a couple of meters away from Harry and he tried looking at his face but it was completely dark under the hood and he couldn't see.

"Who are you?" he tried and the figure chuckled at him.

"It's _your_ dream. Who am I?" he played back and Harry was baffled. Suddenly his fangs elongated and he jumped at the man, sinking his teeth into the mans neck. He heard the man beneath him moan in pleasure and it only increased Harry's own arousal. Once he had tasted enough of the man he stood and looked down on the black figure that was now just a pile of black robes. Harry frowned and shook his head and looked around before screaming as he woke up. He grabbed his neck but couldn't feel any blood, which made him sigh in relief.

"You alright there mate?" Ron's concerned voice floated from his left.

"Uh, erm, yeah Ron. Uh, well I think so. _Lumos_. How do I look?"

"The new you, Harry." He said sadly. "You wanna talk about it?"

He looked around the dorm but everyone else was asleep. "You get back to sleep Ron, I'll tell you in the morning, don't want…" he motioned over to the others, "to know."

"Alright, mate." He smiled slightly at Harry and rolled over to sleep. "_Nox_". Harry sat there in the dark and looked out the window. It was a clear night and the light from the moon was filtering into the room. He sighed and rolled over himself trying to get back to sleep but found that his heart was beating too fast, so he lay there looking at the wall.

* * *

Morning came around and Harry was the first up and dressed and was waiting in the common room for Hermione who was going to be coming with him. He was pacing in front of the fireplace absentmindedly trying to work out who the figure was in his dream last night and why he was so irritable right now. He felt a prodding in his lower lip and realized his fangs were elongating. _Hurry up Hermione or I'm leaving_, he shouted in his head. Not two minutes later and Hermione came down the stairs and smiled before running over to Harry and grabbing his arm.

"We need to go, you're eyes are almost red Harry."

"Vust jet me ouj ov here."

They sprinted out of the common room and through the halls until they came to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. When he saw Harry he jumped to the side to let him through but stopped Hermione.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll wait here."

He nodded and continued to the headmaster's office before knocking roughly on his door. The headmaster opened it and Harry ran past it, as he could smell the blood in the goblet on his desk. He sculled it and moaned. _I hope it always tastes this good_. He put the goblet back down and sighed as relief flooded his body and he visibly relaxed. His eyes and teeth went back to normal and he looked to the headmaster.

"Sorry for barging in, sir."

He chuckled, "It's quite alright, Harry. Like I said last night, I understand." He sensed Harry had something on his mind so he sat on the other chair in front of his desk and motioned for Harry to sit as well. "You have something on your mind?"

"Yes, sir. Last night. I had a dream… I don't know what it meant but as we both know they usually have some significance in my life." He sighed in defeat.

"What was in your dream, Harry?"

"A hooded figure, his voice sounded familiar but I can't place it. He had me backed into a tree and when I asked him who he was he said, 'it's your dream, who am I?'. Then I pounced on him and bit into his neck."

"Hmm," The headmaster was thinking about what this could mean. "Quite possibly, it was your mind processing the events of yesterday. I wouldn't dwell on this Harry. Not yet anyway." He smiled at Harry and stood. "Now. I believe breakfast is being served. Keep me informed Harry and if you have concerns, send me a note."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. What am I supposed to do if I start craving? I almost didn't make it here this morning." He said concerned.

"Let me sort that out. Go and focus on your studies today."

"Ok." And Harry walked out of his office and saw Hermione standing there impatiently.

"What took you so long?" she inquired and they started walking to the Great Hall.

"I had a nightmare last night and thought I should tell him."

"Oh, Harry." She said sadly and gave him a hug just as they were about to walk into the hall.

"Yuck, get a room you two." Scoffed Malfoy as most of the Slytherin house made their way in with Snape barging past everyone grunting.

Harry's eyes went wide and sniffed the air. _My mate_, he thought and he narrowed his eyes trying to decipher where it was coming from.

"Come on, Harry." She said pulling his arm and dragged him to the Gryffindor table. They were facing the Slytherin's again and he had to keep his head down so they didn't see. He knew this wasn't going to last forever because everyone was bound to find out soon enough but for now, he liked what little anonymity he had. He looked at the breakfast in front of him that Hermione had put together and screwed his nose up before whispering to her.

"What will it take to get a steak or something from around here?"

"Oh, uh. Well Harry you have to eat something." She leaned closer to whisper, "It _would_ look rather odd you demolishing a steak for breakfast." They looked at each other and she shrugged.

"Guess you're right."

"I'm concerned Harry. You seem to be developing into a 'you-know-what' pretty fast. Some people don't have impulses until much later, or until they've sensed their mate." He looked down further and put his head in his arms on the table. "Oh, my god. Harry? Have you?" she said disbelievingly and saw his head nod. "This complicates things."

"No, shit." He looked up at her then looked down suddenly. "Sorry."

She rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll figure this out. We always do." She smiled and finished off her breakfast.

The hall was getting busier and Harry felt he had to leave. He stood and Hermione followed him when they met Ron in the entrance.

"Oh, hey are you guys leaving already?"

"Sorry Ron, had to see Dumbledore this morning for… you know and that was before breakfast."

"Oh." And he looked at Hermione.

"We'll see you in class Ron." She smiled and walked off. Ron turned round and eyed them suspiciously before turning and walking to join the other Gryffindor's.

Remus had come in to the hall when Hermione and Harry were already there and he observed the boy carefully from his spot at the head table. Harry had his head down again and Hermione was whispering to him before the boy put his head on the table and Hermione looked shocked. _Something happened._ He took a sip of his coffee and looked over to the headmaster who was also looking at Harry with concern clearly marring his face. He saw Harry and Hermione stand, then interact with Ron in the door way and he didn't think he'd ever seen the boy so angry before. Remus stood and made his way out of the hall, catching up with the two teens.

"Harry." They stopped and turned to face him, Hermione keeping watch at who was coming. "You okay pup? You were up very early this morning."

"Nightmares and had to get my morning dose from Dumbledore." He said and shrugged.

"Nightmares, Harry? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Its confusing Remus. Really confusing, but I told Dumbledore this morning and he seemed okay with it."

He was a little relieved by this. "I'm sure you _are_ feeling confused, Harry. Not to worry. I'll keep an eye on you." He ruffled Harry's messy hair lovingly and bid his farewell before the two teens made their way to the common room to get their books for the morning.

* * *

Their first class of the day was Charms with Hufflepuff so they made their way down the corridor to their classroom and sat at the back so Harry wouldn't be the center of attention. Ron came in and saw them sitting together and whispering so he sat in the table in front of them and turned around. "Having fun you two?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione bluntly.

"You're glued around each other like tentacles on that bloody squid in the lake." He shot back. "Thought you might want to let your best friend know what's going on ay, Harry."

"Ron, I'm sorry. But I had to get up early and see Dumbledore, Hermione said she was going to come with me because she wanted to do some reading and to make sure I made it there okay. Have you _seen_ my face Ron? One look and everyone will be asking about me." He put his head down as he saw some people coming over to them and sitting in the nearby seats.

Ron huffed and turned around and Hermione gave Harry a worried look. _He's not going to be able to copy notes if he won't look at the board_, she thought sadly.

Class was over and Harry didn't have to really look at anyone but now he had double Potions with the Slytherin's and was more than a little worried. He walked very closely to Hermione for guidance as they made their way down to the dungeons and lined up to wait for Professor Snape to open the door. Malfoy was eyeing him carefully and was wondering why he always had his head down.

Snape wrenched the door open and glared at his students who were lined up, before moving aside to let them through. He spotted Harry walking past him and he had his head down. _Interesting_. He moved to the front of the room and watched everyone take their seats.

As Harry had walked into the classroom he stopped, as he smelt his mate. He darted his eyes along the floor with his head still down as his heart rate increased. He flicked his tongue over one of his fangs although they hadn't elongated yet. He was sure by the end of class they would have. _Great, it's a bloody Slytherin._ He hadn't had this reaction in the Gryffindor common room and he had just sat with a room full of Hufflepuff's previously. He took a seat at the back of the room and kept his head down. He could briefly capture bits of what Snape was saying but he was trying to concentrate on the scent of his mate that was somewhere in that small room. He felt Hermione nudge him and motioned to the front of the room. He looked to the board and saw instructions for a potion they were going to be brewing in class so he scribbled down the directions so he didn't have to keep looking up at the board.

"Get to it." Snape barked and watched the students fluster around as they got their ingredients and cauldrons together. As he glanced around the room, he noticed that Harry hadn't moved and that Hermione was getting his things for him as he kept his head down and Snape tilted his head slightly to the side in contemplation.

The students were well into their potions and Snape started doing his rounds to see how badly the students were doing. He walked past the Slytherin's and there were no complaints although only one of them had a perfect looking potion. As he rounded the Gryffindor's, Ron was having a little bit of trouble and had a black sludge that was bubbling furiously.

"Mr. Weasely that potion is ruined. 10 points from Gryffindor. Clean your station and sit quietly." He walked round to Neville. "As for this, Mr. Longbottom. Clean your station. Another 10 points."

Harry was in his own little world as he was furiously concentrating on his potion and his mate's scent. His eyes widened slightly as the scent got stronger and he tried to control himself but felt one of his fangs pressing on his lower lip, which he tried his best to cover.

Snape was standing in between Ron and Neville and was looking over at Harry and Hermione's potions. He noted that they were both perfect and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He turned and stalked away to sit at his desk and watched Harry from where he was sitting. The boy, from this angle looked like he was struggling with something and he noted the boy hadn't looked up once all lesson.

Harry finished up his potion and bottled it into a small vial and Hermione did the same. Most of the class was doing this now and they cleared their stations, then sat quietly with their vials of basic antidote.

"Those of you who are finished, bring your potions up. Those of you who have not… Bottle what you have and clear your stations."

Hermione went to take Harry's potion up with her own but was stopped by Snape's voice. "I'm sure, Mr. Potter is more than capable to bring his own potion, Miss. Granger."

She looked at Snape before looking back at Harry, giving him a sad smile and passing him his potion. Harry sighed and pushed his stool back, making his way to the front. He walked up to the front and stood in front of Snape before being assaulted with the scent of his mate.

"Move it, Potter." Malfoy barged past and gave Snape his potion before storming off again.

He felt his fangs elongate so they were slightly poking out of his mouth and he clapped his hand over his mouth before shoving the potion into Snape's hand and quickly walking away. He walked straight past everyone and without his bag started running out of the room at high speed. _Have to get out of here_. He headed in the direction of the main entrance and ran outside making his way to the lake whilst he kept his hand over his mouth incase he bumped into someone. He made it to the lake and collapsed down by one of the large rocks so that he was hidden. He was panting furiously and his fangs were digging into his lower lip uncomfortably. It was lunchtime but Harry wasn't going back, he couldn't, not until his fangs went away and he could only assume that his eyes were red too.

Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall with Ron and she was holding Harry's bag.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I can only assume that his fangs came out by how he was covering his mouth as he left." They made it to the hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. "He's not here." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe we should see Lupin. He could help?"

"Hmm, maybe. We'll catch him after lunch. Harry won't be hungry right now anyway. Not _his_ kind of meal." She looked at Ron knowingly.

"Oh." Was all he replied with. He looked over to the entrance and saw Remus walk into the hall and he elbowed Hermione. Snape came along behind him spying Hermione and Ron walking straight up to them.

"Miss. Granger. Please inform our friend Mr. Potter that I require a word with him after his last class today. Leaving my class early does not amuse me."

Remus looked behind him as he heard Snape mention Harry's name but he kept walking to the head table.

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied and watched Snape walk away. As she followed his movements she caught the eye of Remus and she shook her head slightly. He nodded at her and started on his lunch.

Snape came and sat next to Remus, "Seems that your impudent brat of a god son can't help himself but break the rules and it's only the first day." He said bitterly.

"Oh, and what did he do?" He said bluntly.

"Apparently he feels he is above everyone and thinks he can walk out of my class."

"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." He mocked sarcastically.

"Hmph, we'll see Lupin."

Remus finished off his lunch and stood to made his way out of the hall. Hermione saw him leave so jumped up to talk to him. Ron stayed where he was though and Hermione turned when she noticed he wasn't following.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Fine." And she quickly walked out of the hall and caught up with Remus. They walked outside and made sure no one was in ear shot before Remus spoke.

"I hear Harry's in trouble already. What did he do?"

"It was nearing the end of Potions and Professor Snape made Harry go up to the front of the class. He suddenly threw his vial at Professor Snape and turned and ran out the door with his hand over his mouth. I don't know where he's gone." She said sadly.

"I see."

"He, uh. He told me something, this morning… Uhm, I think he's found his mate." She said unsurely and Remus frowned.

"When did he say this?"

"This morning. I think it's a Slytherin. His fangs elongate and his eyes goes red when he gets a sniff."

Remus rubbed his face with both hands. "Alright, I shall inform the headmaster. In the mean time, we need to find Harry." He took his wand out and muttered, "_Expecto Patronum_". A silver thread came from the tip of his wand and formed a shaggy long haired dog that was the form of his friend Sirius's animagus. "Take me to Harry Potter." And the dog bent his nose to the ground and headed off in the direction of the Black Lake.

It was only half way through lunch so Hermione followed him, they found Harry by the lake hiding behind a large rock. He was crying and Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Harry. What happened?"

"It's Malfoy." He sobbed. "Malfoy's my mate."

"What?!" They said simultaneously.

Harry continued to sob and his dark green eyes were encased with red tinged eyes through the tears he had shed. She gave him another hug and he looked to Remus.

"Help me."

"Harry, there isn't much I can do unfortunately. I shall inform the headmaster and we'll go from there. Have you eaten today?"

"Only what Dumbledore gave me this morning."

"And you have no craving for _actual_ food?"

Harry shook his head and looked down curling in Hermione's embrace.

"Ok. Harry you need to attend your next class. What do you have?"

Hermione answered for him. "Astronomy with Hufflepuff."

"Ok, there is no danger there. Go to class and then when you're done we'll see the headmaster."

"Uhm, Professor Lupin, Harry has to see Professor Snape after class."

"What? I can't go there. He'll find out."

"I'll go and see the head master now." He smiled at the two and he walked off to find Albus before his class started.

"Oh, Harry. It will be okay. Let's go to class, I have your bag."

"Thanks Hermione, you're amazing. Gah, I don't want to face Snape."

"Just flash your fangs and snarl at him and you'll be fine." She tried to joke and he got a little smile from Harry in return. They made their way up to the castle and headed straight to the astronomy tower.

All through class Harry was finding it harder and harder to keep to himself. Professor Sinistra had taken a shine to Harry's side of the room and kept asking his table questions, which of course Hermione answered almost all of them. He was glad when class finally finished until he realized he was supposed to be meeting Snape.

"Class dismissed." He heard Sinistra say chirpily

He and Hermione stood and went to walk out of the room when they spotted the headmaster making his way up the stairs. "Ah, Harry my boy. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, sir." And he followed the headmaster to his office. Hermione stayed behind and Ron came up to her.

"Is he okay, 'Mione?"

"No, not really Ron. Come on let's go." She said sadly but wasn't going to elaborate. She was still a little angry at him for not seeing if Harry was ok at lunch.

* * *

"So, Professor Lupin informs me you have found your mate. Young Mr. Malfoy I believe?"

"I think so sir."

"I see you have your next class with him tomorrow morning with Professor Lupin. He will keep an eye on you Harry, so you do not need to worry. However, if you do feel you're going to lose control. You may leave and he understands that. Now in relation to Professor Snape, I have spoken to him about the issue – ah no, Harry. I didn't tell him. But I urge you to be cautious about running out of class." He saw Harry was going to interrupt him so clarified that point.

"My fangs were coming out, I had to!" he defended.

"I understand, however there will be a time where the staff will need to be informed. Especially if you have indeed, like you said, found your mate." Dumbledore sighed and went to sit behind his desk. "You may leave, Harry. Come back just on dinner and I will have a drink ready for you."

"Thank you sir." And he walked out of the headmaster's office for the second time that day. He had already been given homework to complete so headed to the library so he could concentrate. He found a quiet spot in the corner and started working through his Potions and Charms homework. Because he was so engrossed in his work, time passed quickly and found that he needed to have his feed. He could tell because he had this burning desire that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He packed his things and made his way, yet again to the headmaster's office.

Unfortunately as he rounded the corner he bumped into Snape and he fell to the ground. "Honestly, Potter. Watch where you're going." He spat and Harry rolled onto his front to stand so he wouldn't have to face the man. Although as he stood, he caught the scent of his mate and his fangs started to elongate. Clapping his hand over his mouth he went to bolt but Snape wasn't going to let him get away this time and grabbed his upper arm pulling him back.

"What's gotten into you, Potter?" he looked at Harry and the boy, for the first time all day met his gaze. He let the boys arm go in shock even though Harry still had his hand over his mouth and backed away when he saw the look Harry was giving him. Harry's eyes were a deep blood red instead of the dark green and he moved his hand away from his mouth showing his canines that were ever so slightly poking out from his lips. He subconsciously licked one of them as he looked at Snape.

"Harry?" The headmaster called from behind him and Harry fought with his instincts to pounce on Snape. He took a step back and then bolted for the headmaster's office where he knew his next meal was going to be.

Snape stared after Harry then turned to the headmaster. "A vampire. Really Albus? That's all we bloody need."

"Calm yourself, Severus. Perhaps, this conversation should be taken to my office?"

"And have him turn me? I don't think so."

"Be easy on the boy. He only inherited it yesterday on his birthday."

"I didn't know the Potter's had that in their blood line." Snape said, baffled.

"Neither did I. But seeing as you now know… Perhaps you may assist us?"

Snape grumbled to himself and sighed. "Fine." He said throwing his arms in the air and followed the headmaster to his office. When they walked in Harry was on his hands and knees. When he heard them come in he whipped his wand out and muttered a spell before fixing the front of his robes. He was blushing furiously as the two men came to stand by him and he stood, refusing to look at either of them. He could feel his impulses fading but at the same time, with Snape standing so close to him he could feel his canines growing again. He moved his head slightly and sniffed the air, which did not go unnoticed by the headmaster and Snape was regarding him carefully.

"Harry, Professor Snape has agreed to help you with your daily doses."

"Unwillingly," Snape muttered softly to himself but Harry heard him clearly.

Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth but he looked to them both and they saw his eyes turning red and his canines poking out of his mouth. He tried shaking his head to lose the scent but it wasn't happening.

"Harry?" Dumbledore tried carefully and he saw the boy tense. He looked over to Snape and the man was slowly backing away.

"Vat's happening? Vis shouldn't be happening." Harry said freaking out.

Dumbledore came closer to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. Because Harry was looking at Dumbledore he started to calm down a little. "Now, Professor Snape has agreed to assist in your feeding, we will talk to the house elves and you shall get a goblet for breakfast and dinner each day." And Harry nodded.

"Right, good. Since we have this all cleared up, shall we make our way down for dinner?" He smiled sweetly and ushered his two boys out the door and down the corridor. Dumbledore went right on ahead leaving Snape and Harry following him. Snape went to turn the corner that led to the hall and Harry went the other way, in the opposite direction.

"Potter, the Great Hall is the other way." He snarled at Harry.

Without turning around he said over his shoulder, "Not hungry." And kept walking. Little did Snape know, Harry was heading towards the kitchens to see his friend Dobby for a steak or something equally bloody although he couldn't figure out why. Snape frowned at him before making his own way to the hall.

Hermione was getting worried, she hadn't seen Harry all afternoon and he was due for another drink from the headmaster who she just saw walking in. She then saw Snape walk in behind him merely moments later and he had a confused look on his face that concerned her even more.

Harry was walking towards the kitchens and stopped in front of the portrait with a bowl of fruit on it and a lady chopping some carrots and spoke. "Madame, I require entry."

She regarded him coolly and winked at him before allowing the portrait to swing open. Once inside Harry saw Dobby straight away and he walked over to one of the many wooden benches. Dobby spotted Harry and bound over to him.

"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter sir. Such a great honor to see you sir. How may Dobby help Mr. Harry Potter sir?" and he bowed down low.

"I need something bloody, Dobby." And he flashed a fang at him.

"Oh, my. Mr. Harry Potter sir, you have fangs sir."

"Please keep it quiet, Dobby. No one must know."

"Consider it a promise, Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby will get something for Harry Potter right away sir." And he leapt to the other side of kitchen. He returned with a plate that had a slab of meat on it and blood encasing it as it leaked out of the steak.

"Thanks, Dobby."

"Anything for Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby is here to please Harry Potter sir."

He wolfed down the steak and finally felt a sense of fullness in his stomach. He sat for a while and thought about what had just happened with Snape and in the headmaster office. He was so ashamed of wanking off in his office but he couldn't help it and the feeling was coursing through his body. He felt sick to his stomach that Snape now knew but he felt even worse when he realized that it might not be Malfoy after all. He realized that every time he had had a close run in with Malfoy, Snape was always nearby as well and then he thought about what just happened in the headmaster's office. His stomach churned. _Oh shit._

"Dobby, BUCKET." He shouted and Dobby came running over with a wooden pale for Harry just as he doubled over and vomited. His stomach churned again and he threw up again.

"Is Harry Potter okay sir? Can Dobby get Mr. Harry Potter anything else sir?"

"Water." He rasped and was handed a goblet of water. "Thanks."

"Anything Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry heaved again and emptied the rest of his stomach before slumping forward and passing out. Dobby didn't know what to do and started poking Harry with his finger and then moved to shaking him so he would wake up. Dobby started to freak out and was running around the kitchen in hysterics. He went back to Harry a couple minutes later and Harry opened his eyes but he was feeling rather drowsy.

"He's awake. Mr. Harry Potter you're awake. Dobby was going to get the headmaster, Dobby was worried for his friend Harry Potter."

"Can you apparate me to my dorm please, Dobby? I don't think I can get up."

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir." With a pop they landed on the floor to Harry's dorm and Dobby popped away leaving Harry to crawl over to his bed and heave himself up onto the mattress. Without getting dressed he slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was tossing and turning, he was dreaming again. He was walking through a dark forest; he could tell it was the same forest from the night before. There was no one around and he kept walking but he wasn't sure why he was here or where he was going.

"Hello, Harry."

He spun round quickly and saw the hooded figure. His voice was smooth and rich, deep with promise.

"Who are you?" Harry said unsurely.

"It's _your_ dream, Harry. Who am I?"

"My mate?" he heard himself say, but he wasn't in control from what was coming out of this mouth. He snarled at the hooded figure and his canines shot out and his eyes went red.

"Am I?" he played back and Harry could hear amusement in his rich, silky voice.

"You're mine." Harry said huskily and pounced on the hooded figure who moaned at the contact and the feeling of Harry sucking on his neck.

Harry stopped and licked the marks on his neck until they disappear and was straddling the mans lap looking down at a black space. Harry stood suddenly and the hooded figure disappeared in a swirl of smoke and Harry woke up. He didn't yell this time but he was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. He rubbed his face with his hands and flopped back down on the bed. He felt exhausted and his body felt like lead. _I need a feed_. He assumed he must have vomited up everything that had been in his stomach when he was in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and swung his legs out of the bed before standing up. He bent down and found his trunk where his invisibility cloak was, grabbing it he made his way out of the common room. Once he was in the corridor he put his cloak on and started walking, he wasn't too sure where his feet were taking him but now that he thought about it, he wasn't completely convinced he was 100 per cent awake.

Before he knew it he was standing outside the Potions classroom. He knew what was behind that door and his fangs started poking his lower lip so he pushed on the door an quietly made his way over to the ingredients store, taking his cloak off. There were so many strong smells in the storeroom and he could smell blood coming from the upper shelves so he went back into the classroom to get a stool so he could reach them. Once he stood on the stool and peered along to top shelves, he found what he was looking for and pulled the bottle towards him and licked a fang. He jumped off and sat on the stool pulling the stopper, taking a sniff at the contents. It didn't smell as nice as what Dumbledore had been giving him but at this moment he needed something so took a swig, and then another. He heard something click out in the classroom and he froze, he put the cloak around him still holding the bottle and peered out of the storeroom. He couldn't see anything but he was awake now and decided he should get out of there. He got back up on the stool and placed the bottle back accidently clanking it on another bottle and he cringed. He knew if Snape found him, he'd be in trouble._ Snape, hmm _he thought. He jumped off the stool and picked it up quickly placing it back and was making his way out of the room when he caught that familiar scent. _Shit_. He looked around but couldn't see Snape anywhere so carefully started making his way back to the common room as he still had a few hours before it was time to get up.

* * *

Harry woke again a couple hours later and got up, getting ready for the day. He had DADA first thing with the Slytherin's, which would be the test to see if Snape really was his mate. He headed to the showers, and when he came back he found Ron sitting up in bed.

"Hey Ron."

"Morning, mate. Did you have a better sleep last night? I didn't hear you." He said unsurely.

"Had another nightmare," he said sitting on the edge of his bed, doing up his school shirt that was rather crumpled from having slept in it all night. "But it was a little more peaceful."

"That's good." He gave Harry a small smile. "Where did you go after last class yesterday? We saw you go with Dumbledore and then disappeared until I saw you out to it in your bed."

"Oh, uhmm. Yeah I had a rough afternoon." He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Hey do you wanna head to the Great Hall early today. I can fill you in."

"Sure." He beamed at Harry. "Let me just have a shower." He darted off to the showers and came back minutes later and got ready.

They made their way down to the common room and met Hermione down there. "Oh, morning you two. Didn't expect to see you up Ron?"

"I care about my best friend too, you know." He shot back and then looked apologetically back at Hermione. "Sorry."

"I know it's hard guys. I wish this hadn't happened and that for once, all three of us could have a normal year." Harry sighed and sagged his shoulders.

They had a group hug and made their way to the Great Hall. Harry filled him in on everything that had happened and told them both what happened that night in the kitchens. However, he _did_ leave the bit about Snape out. He couldn't really pass comment on this until he had DADA that morning. They walking into the hall and Hermione stopped, "Harry, don't you need to see Dumbledore?"

"He should have talked to the house elves about giving me a goblet so I can partake in meals." He said casually and shrugged his shoulders.

They got to their seats and a goblet appeared in front of Harry instead of a plate that the other two got. He peered inside and his fangs shot out. He brought the goblet to his lips and drank the sweet liquid and once done pulled it away, putting it onto the table. He missed a bit and it ran down from the corner of his mouth just as Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry. Harry wiped his mouth and licked the rest up before turning to see Malfoy looking rather white and scared. His fangs retracted and his eyes went back to their normal colour as Malfoy made his way to his seat at the Slytherin table. He was looking at Harry with wide eyes, then looked away grabbing some toast.

Hermione and Ron saw this and they gulped. "Uh, Harry. I think your secret's out." Ron said.

"Knew it would. Guess we'll just have to see what he does."

"But, Harry." Hermione started. "He'll have to find out eventually. You know, because of…" she drifted off.

"Let's just get through this double DADA and I'll be able to confirm whether he is or not."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Just trust me on this. Okay?"

They both nodded and Ron created a mountain of food onto his plate while Harry looked at it with his nose turned up. He wondered if he would ever eat _normal_ food again because he missed eating dessert after dinner. He looked over and saw Dumbledore and Remus walking through the door and he smiled at the two and they looked at him surprised but they nodded at the boy. Remus stopped by them and looked to Harry.

"Everything alright you three?"

They looked to Harry and he spoke. "Never better. I think I could get used to this… but could we make sure that Snape doesn't find me today." And he looked away.

Hermione face palmed herself and Remus frowned at him and looked at him with a look of warning before Harry continued. "I got hungry last night. Raided his storeroom." And Remus looked at him disapprovingly. "Hey! I can't help it!" he defended.

"I know Harry. Thank you for letting me know." He nodded and walked off to the head table where he whispered what Harry had said to Dumbledore and then went to sit at his spot. Just as he did the owls started coming in with the mail and Harry had a letter dropped in front of where he was sitting. He looked at it and frowned, he didn't know who's owl it was that delivered it and there was no writing on the outside.

"Who's that from?" Hermione said and Ron leaned over to look.

"Don't know." He turned it over, opened it up and read the short message.

_**Don't make it a habit, Potter.**_

It was Snape's messy and scrawny handwriting and Harry swallowed. _He had been there. He didn't say anything._

"Snape?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well at least you're not in trouble, Harry." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but he doesn't approve."

Snape walked into the hall, halfway through breakfast and Harry caught his eye. Snape frowned slightly when he saw Harry's eyes redden a little and watched the boy put his hand over his mouth but was eyeing Snape like he was Harry's prey. _Blasted boy and his inheritance._ And made his way to the table and sat next to Remus. He had known someone was in his classroom as it had set off an alarm. When he made his way to the classroom the storeroom door was open and he heard a clink. He hid in the shadows of the classroom and saw Harry coming out and wrap himself in his cloak, making his way to the door. Uncharacteristically Snape decided not to berate the boy but gently remind him the next day. He wasn't going to be nicer to the boy but he supposed that he could be a little more considerate with his condition. The way Harry looked at him though concerned him. He knew about Vampires and knew their habits rather well. He realized that Harry must have sensed his mate somewhere within the castle, which was why he was craving the blood more to counter the effects and impulses he must have been experiencing. He just wanted to know exactly who it was, although he wasn't looking forward to finding out.

* * *

The trio stood and made their way to DADA with Harry feeling a little better about his life although he had a bad niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't going away and got stronger when he made it to the classroom. The three went straight to the front of the classroom because Remus knew what Harry looked like so he didn't have to hide. Amazingly enough no one approached Harry about his condition nor did he hear anyone talking about it. _Malfoy mustn't have said anything_ he thought. Just then the boy in question _did_ walk through the door and came up to the front and sat on the table next to the trio and looked sideways at Harry.

"What you looking at ferret?" spat Ron and Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders and stared at Harry. Ron was in between them but Harry leaned forward to look at him and sniffed the air but his mates' scent wasn't present. He looked at Malfoy cocking his head slightly and Malfoy turned to the front watching as Remus came down the stairs from his office and began the lesson.

Remus looked to Harry who was looking at Malfoy then looked to him. He noted Harry didn't have a savage look in his eye and it puzzled him. _I thought Harry said he was his mate. This is reassuring news he hasn't reacted._ He got started on the lesson and he decided to get them into dueling partners. For the early part of the year they would be paired with a house mate but that was going to change later. He thought that would be fairer for Harry, so he was paired off with Hermione to be safe. She knew her spells and wouldn't hurt Harry.

The class finished up and he motioned for Harry to see him. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him after her to his office as well. Once the four of them were safely secured in Remus's office they looked to Harry.

"Well, I can safely say that Draco is not your mate, Harry. You would have been frothing at the mouth by end of class seeing as he was sitting so close to you. Out of curiosity _why_ was he sitting so close?"

"He saw my fangs and eyes this morning when I had my feed. He didn't say or do anything though. It's really weird."

"Yeah, I would have thought he would have spread it round by now." Stated Ron.

"Let's be glad he hasn't." Remus said positively.

"What were you going to tell us after class today, Harry?"

_Shit, I forgot. Maybe I shouldn't tell them… Gah. Why is this so hard._ "Hmm, oh. I can't remember." He shrugged and Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. He gave her a weird look as it reminded him of Snape.

"Really? You seemed so sure of something before class." She tried again but Harry wasn't budging. Not on this one. He felt more confident about his condition now although he was going to have to watch himself. _Yuck, Snape though. Bastard will skin me_. He shook his head and grabbed a tighter hold of his bag.

"Ok, well if you're sure Harry. Remember, if you need anything you can talk to me okay?" Remus reassured and Harry nodded.

"Thanks, I will." He smiled, which was a rare thing for Harry over the last couple of days and he turned to leave. Hermione and Ron hesitated and turned to Remus who shrugged before heading out the door themselves.

"Right, we have a free period and I need to go to the library."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Harry. Can't we just chill out for a bit? Maybe play some chess?"

"Sorry, Ron. There's a whole lot of research I need to do and I only have the next hour free."

"I'll come with you, Harry. I'll help you look." She smiled at him and Ron was annoyed.

"Alright, alright I'll come with you guys. Only because I don't want to be alone in the common room and I want to spend time with my best friend."

Harry smiled. "Cool, let's go."

They spent the next hour looking through all types of books and large tombs around Vampires and their habits. Harry found out that with his mate around he was going to need to start feeding off them rather than random blood. That way he would only need to feed once a day instead of the two and potentially three times a day if he didn't do anything about it. This all sounded great in theory but then he remembered who his mate was and his heart sank.

By the time they reached Herbology Harry was feeling a little somber. It was either the fact he needed to feed, and _bad_, or it was the fact that he was going to have to feed off Snape. He totally zoned out throughout the class and stared out into the sky and was getting restless._ Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit._ His fangs were starting to point into his lower lip and he elbowed Ron who was next to him. His eyes went wide and he pointed to his own eyes to signal that Harry's were going red. He had to think quickly but he couldn't just run out of class. _Blast it, too bad._ He left his bag on the floor and with his hand over his mouth, bolted out of the classroom, with Professor Sprout shouting after him. He went to the only place he knew would be safe at this time. The kitchen. As he had his outer robe on he put it over his head and powerwalked to his destination.

To say he got some odd looks was an understatement but he kept going. Snape came around the corner just as he saw the back of a student slip through a portrait none of the students should have known about. He stalked over to it and double checked there was no one in the corridor before barging in and seeing a very Vampire looking Harry sculling the contents of the goblet before dropping it and turning to see Snape. Again Harry had missed a bit and it was running from the corner of his mouth. Snape didn't move whilst Harry was looking at him and sniffing the air. His eyes that had just gone back to their dark green turned blood red again and his fangs were sticking out of his mouth a little. Harry snarled at Snape but looked to be internally battling with himself and took a step forward looking hungry. Snape took a step back.

"Potter, stop this now! Snap out of it!" he knew deep down that it wouldn't work but thought he would give it a go before pulling his wand out and said "_Petrificus Totalus"_. A bright blue light escaped from the end of his wand and Harry froze on the spot. He frowned and called one of the house elves to get the headmaster.

Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later and saw Snape sitting at one of the bench's looking at a frozen Harry.

"What happened, Severus?"

"Caught him darting through the portrait, and when I came in here he had downed the contents of this goblet," Snape pointed at it with his wand. "Then he turned and saw me. This is the look he was giving me."

"Hmm." Dumbledore said and looked at Harry. Remus had informed him earlier that Harry had been fine with Malfoy so perhaps the boy wasn't Harry's mate. "How much do you know about Vampires?" he asked curiously. If Dumbledore were honest with himself he would admit that he didn't know a lot about the creatures.

"He needs to taste the blood of his mate to stop these… _Impulses_." He stated sourly.

"I see." He scratched his chin.

"Do we know who that might be?" he inquired. He had an inkling through Harry's actions who it might be, but he was not going to co-operate if it was. Absolutely not.

"If he was to feed from his mate, would that mate be turned?" He countered as he wanted the information from Severus before he told him his suspicions.

Snape looked to the headmaster with narrowed eyes, but answered his question. "No, Inheritance Vampires cannot turn, but they bond. They may feed from their mate to sustain their energy. _Who_ is his mate?"

"And how would a Vampire and their mate bond?" he dodged the question again by asking another and was looking at Harry whilst stroking his beard.

"Through biting their mate's neck whilst consummating." He looked to Dumbledore and there was a shine in his eyes. Snape stood and thumped his hand on the table, unable to take the suspense. "Who the bloody hell is his mate, you old fool?"

He turned and looked at Snape with a small smile on his face. "You, Severus. Considering his reactions."

Snape's jaw dropped as he stared at the headmaster. "No. Nope, you _have_ to be kidding."

"_Finite."_ Dumbledore waved his hand and Harry unfroze before collapsing to the floor, shaking. The headmaster knelt down to hold his head. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

"Yes." A small raspy voice came from the boy and he could tell the boys' fangs were retracting slightly. He saw Harry sniff the air a little and he moved his head to look at Snape who was still gaping wide eyed.

"He – "

"Yes, Harry I know. What are you feeling?"

"Tired. Confused."

"Alright, Harry. You're going to the Hospital Wing. Severus. You're coming too."

The man huffed but followed far behind the two as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. He saw Harry keep looking back at him and he saw the sadness in his eyes and he looked a little lost. Snape was fuming. _Out of all the bad luck I've had over the years, and now this happens._ He shook his head and realized he was at their destination, following them to a bed where Harry was now lying passed out.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out and looked to the two men and then down at Harry. "What happened? Oh, my he's so pale."

There was no one else in the room so Dumbledore spoke freely, if not slightly quiet. "We have our first Vampire Poppy. Mr. Potter here came into his inheritance just this Sunday gone. He needs rest," then looked to Snape. "And the blood from his mate."

Poppy looked between the two and frowned, not following. "I'll leave you to it then." She huffed and walked back to her office.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "He needs this."

"After all the bloody things I've done for that brat, and now this? Ridiculous." And he stalked from the room. He wasn't having any of it. _No way am I becoming a Vampires' submissive._ He stormed out and down the corridor making his descent into the dungeons and straight to his office. He slammed the door shut and kicked his chair over. _Why me, why is It ALWAYS me?_ And he burst through the door to his private chambers and went straight to the liquor cabinet getting himself a shot of Firewhiskey before sinking into his favourite armchair letting his head fall back. _I will not let that brat get to me_. He repeated this in his head many times before letting his mind rest.

* * *

Back in the Hospital Wing, Harry was still out cold. Dumbledore had told Madame Pomfrey to let him know when the boy woke up so that he could talk to him properly. He hoped, by which time that Snape would have come round to the idea and would help Harry out. Hermione and Ron had been informed about Harry and they came running into the Hospital Wing as soon as class had finished. Hermione still had Harry's bag and she placed it down next to his bed and sat in the chair that was close to the bed.

A few hours later and Hermione was getting stuck into her homework and Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine whilst they waited for Harry to wake up. They heard him moan softly and he started moving. Hermione told Ron to get Madame Pomfrey and she came rushing through a minute later after having fire called the Headmaster. Harry rolled over and buried his face in the pillows. He felt as though he had been smashed by the Whomping Willow.

"Harry, how are you feeling? What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"All will be answered at a later date, Miss. Granger." Said the headmaster as he walked through the doors with Snape hot on his heel but not looking happy one little bit.

"What's _he_ doing here?" sneered Ron.

"Watch your tone, Mr. Weasely" Snape shot back and they eyed each other scornfully.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasely. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come back later. Matters need attending to."

"But, sir. We should really know –"

"What you need to know is when you're presence isn't needed Miss. Granger. Now, out!" Spat Snape and Hermione crawled away whilst Ron huffed as he stormed past the man. Once they were out of the room and the doors were closed Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, how are you feeling now?"

"Hungry." He said with his eyes still closed, but he was sniffing the air and his fangs started elongating. He licked one of his fangs and turned his head to Snape before opening his eyes that were now blood red. He would have gotten up and made his way over the man, which was what his instincts were telling him, but his body was saying otherwise. Dumbledore looked over to Snape and raised both eyebrows at the man who was looking back at him.

"Gah, fine! Like I _even_ have a choice in the matter." Snape barked and rolled his left sleeve up before going round to the other side of the bed and sitting in the chair Hermione had just vacated. He stuck his wrist out in front of Harry and was glaring at him. Harry took his wrist in both hands and sunk his fangs into Snape's flesh. He moaned, and loudly too as he drank, which gave Snape a fright and had an odd feeling coursing his body. Harry was sucking quite hard and when he sensed not to take any more withdrew his hand and licked the wound clean before it healed over. He slumped back into the mattress and closed his eyes with blood dribbling down his chin, smiling as his teeth retracted and his eyes went back to their new normal dark green colour. Snape slumped back into the chair as well and closed his eyes. _That feeling was…_ he couldn't find the right words to describe how he was actually feeling and it was frustrating. Although he _did_ know that the tightening of his pants was not a good sign. Suddenly he stood and looked to the headmaster.

"Right, are we done?" he didn't wait for a reply and made his way out of the Hospital Wing rolling down his sleeve.

"He tasted so sweet." Harry whispered almost to himself.

"As I imagine your mate would, Harry."

"He's my mate? Oh that's right. I forgot to say." He said and now he was not at all tired. He sat up and looked very alert towards the headmaster who simply smiled in return.

"Now, my dear boy. With you having fed from your mate, you shouldn't need to again until about the same time tomorrow. Do not be discouraged, he will come round to it eventually."

"I'm not exactly over the moon about it myself, sir." He said bitterly, remembering all the times he had berated the boy and it was mostly over the smallest things. He swung his feet round and stood up. _Guess I should make an appearance at dinner,_ he thought sadly as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come, I'll walk you to dinner Harry, just to make sure you make it all right."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore walked through the doors of the Great Hall and Harry was beaming. He made his way over to Ron and Hermione earning some sideways glances from the other students as he held his head high. His skin was still pale, as it would stay now and his eyes were darker than everyone was used to with red outlining his eyes, but it wasn't major. He sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione and they looked at him funny.

"Ha, like I'd tell you here. Later."

"You ever going to eat something?" asked Ron who had his plate filled high with dinner.

"Just did." He said blandly and looked over to the head table. Snape was looking at him with his eyes narrowed and Harry's heart sunk. He wasn't that pleased about his destined choice of mate, but the man could have made Harry feel a little better about it. Harry kept his face neutral and looked away at the empty place setting in front of him and looked at the other students. _I do really stick out, don't I._ He sighed and rested his chin on his right hand that was propped on the table. He was looking straight ahead, at Hermione and noticed Draco staring at him just to the left of her head. He moved his head slightly and looked straight back at Draco who's eyes went wide and he looked away. _Weird_. Ron jabbed him in the ribs.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron."

"Pssh, I thought you're kind were supposed to be smart. Did you want to play some exploding snap after dinner tonight?"

"Sure." This was exciting, he'd been going to bed early the last couple of nights so it would be good to hang out with his friends in the common room.

They finished up their dinner and when dessert came along, Harry decided it was time to head out.

"But dessert's just come out, Harry." Ron whined.

"Yeah, and it's my favourite too." He growled and stormed off. _Gah, I just want some cake_, he fumed as he walked out of the hall.

Ron looked at Hermione and she explained, "You know how Harry, after his feed, ate some steak. I don't think his body can handle food because he vomited. Remember? He told us before."

"Ohhh, got it. Aw man it's chocolate cake as well." He looked sadly at it before helping himself to a huge slice. Hermione looked at him crossly. "What? He's gone anyway." And Hermione huffed and folded her arms glaring at him to finish.

Harry went straight to the common room and waited for his friends to finish up, he grabbed the exploding snap from the boys dorm and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Heya, Harry. You been feeling okay the last couple of days?" It was Neville, he came and sat next to Harry.

"Hey Neville. No, I haven't. Not really." He looked down into his lap and then looked over to Neville. He sighed when Neville wasn't going to say anything so thought he'd better explain. "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone?"

He nodded. "I promise, Harry."

"I know I can trust you, only Hermione and Ron know… and possibly Draco but I couldn't help that."

"Alright, I won't say anything." He looked at Haryy worried.

"I woke up on Sunday morning and I had these." He scrunched up his face to show his fangs. "and my eyes were blood red."

"You're a Vampire?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't eat anything. I get given a goblet of blood instead. Hence why I'm here right now. My favourite dessert was out." He shrugged and looked into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That must be awful. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"If you see me running away with my mouth covered, just say I'm going to be sick and if I'm screaming from a nightmare, don't panic." He said bluntly. "I'm getting used to this now but support is always good."

"I'm your friend and your housemate Harry. Anything you need okay?"

"Cheers Neville. I appreciate it." He smiled at him and saw Hermione and Ron walking through the portrait. They saw Harry and Neville and guessed he must have told their friend what was happening.

"Hi, Harry just told me." He whispered as some others were coming into the common room now as dinner had finished.

"How was that cake, Ron?"

"Hmm, huh? Oh. I don't know." He lied pathetically.

"Seriously, I'm not stupid. If you hadn't you would have followed me." He was a little annoyed but his friend wasn't to blame. It was just his stupid condition.

The four of them sat talking and playing exploding snap for a good hour before Harry started yawning and told everyone he should probably go to sleep. He went to the dorm and stripped down, then jumped under the covers and stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. It had been an exhausting day and he'd hoped that everything was going to be okay. _Guess we'll see what Snape says when I turn up for my feed tomorrow_, he thought sadly and closed his eyes. Again, his sleep was filled with nightmares


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was walking through the forest at night, his forest; the one he had gotten to know well over the last couple of nights. He looked ahead and saw a hooded figure and saw him move his head upwards. Unlike the other times, Harry could see his face. _Snape_.

"Hello, Harry."

"Professor Snape?" he said unsurely.

"You know what you want, Harry." Harry was still walking towards the figure and stopped a foot away, looking intensely up at Snape's face. There was something stirring within Harry and there was something about the man that was alluring.

"Take it." The man kneeled before Harry and moved his head to the side exposing his neck and Harry licked his lips. His fangs shot out and he bent forward, taking the mans neck in his mouth and piercing the skin with his teeth. As he drank the blood of his Professor, he moaned as pleasure swept through him.

Harry suddenly woke up and groaned slightly as he did so. He was panting and could feel that he was covered in sweat; moving slightly he could also tell that his groin area was damp. He pulled the covers back and with the aid of the moonlight saw that he had his spunk staining his pajama bottoms and they were tented slightly as he softened. _Seriously?_ He slumped back onto the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. _I can't believe I just had a wet dream about Snape, of all people_, he thought sadly and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cleared the mess before rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. _I hope this isn't going to happen every night_. Harry shut his eyes and the image of Snape kneeling in front of him flashed before his eyes and his eyes shot open. Harry was mortified, his body was making him do weird things and the fact that it was Snape was it worse. Harry looked out the window and thought it must have been the early hours of the morning, he rolled over again and tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Snape. The rest of the night was spent, tossing and turning with his eyes wide open.

* * *

He saw the light from the sunrise starting to come through the window of the dorm and decided that now was a good time to get up and get ready for the day. He grabbed his towel from the grate that was in front of the fire and headed for the showers. He put his towel on a peg next to the shower and turned the water on. As he turned around to take his pajamas off, he caught a glimpse o himself in the mirror and gaped in disbelief. His eyes usually had a red rim around them but now it was twice as bad, and he looked even paler and there were now dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and turned back to get into the shower, giving himself a thorough wash to get the grime and memories of that night out of his head and off his body.

He finished up and toweled himself dry and grabbed his pants, wrapping the towel around his waist and headed back to the dorm room. He looked at his friends and they were all still fast asleep. _Well, it _is_ ridiculously early, _he thought and he gathered his uniform together and put it on. Straightening himself he looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall by his bed. _I really do look like a wreck_, he thought sadly tucking himself in. He did up his top button on his shirt and straightened his tie. If he was going to look like crap, he was going to do it with style. He slipped his school jersey over his head and then hooked his arms through his school robe. His hair looked a mess and he tried styling it with his hands but it just got worse. _Perhaps Hermione could help_, he thought, he knew she was good at spells and could probably help him with his hair, it was getting too long anyway. He went to his trunk and got his Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures books and stuffed them into his bag. Standing, he looked over to Ron who was still sound asleep and decided to leave him to sleep as there was no point in both of them being tired today. He left the dorm and made his way through the common room and out into the hall. Harry was nearly at the Great Hall when he caught the scent of his mate who was apparently close by.

Snape rounded the corner and stopped mid step when he saw Harry walking towards him. They were meters away from the entrance to the hall and when Harry noticed him he stopped as well. Harry looked at him with tired eyes and when neither of them moved; Snape decided to take the risk and walked right up to Harry and scowling disgustedly at the boy kept walking and headed straight into the hall leaving Harry standing there with an emotionless face. _Tonight's going to be great, _he thought, _the git isn't even going to acknowledge me._ He sighed again, and walked into the hall himself making his way to his spot at the Gryffindor table. He sat down and then realized he _actually_ had no reason to be there but when he saw the bacon in front of him he thought he'd try it. He could feel someone watching him and he looked over to Snape who was looking at him through narrowed eyes. Harry put his head down and stared at the empty spot in front of him. Because it was rather early there were only a couple of other students in the hall and Snape. However, Malfoy walked in and Harry made eye contact with him before the boy looked away and Harry could see a blush creep across his face._ Odd… That's very odd_. Harry was very confused at Malfoy's behaviour the last couple of days and it was starting to freak him out a little, not that he had other _weird_ stuff happening to himself. He snorted at his own thoughts and looked back over to Snape who was now looking at him with complete and utter disdain.

After ten minutes of getting queer looks from Malfoy and stern glances from Snape, Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron walking into the hall and they both visibly relaxed.

"Hey mate, you had me worried. Thought you'd gone walk-about again."

"Are you ok, Harry? You don't look so well." Hermione said concerned as she sat beside him and Ron sat opposite them both.

"Couldn't sleep. Had that stupid dream again, but it was different. Been awake for hours." He shrugged and looked up at Ron. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were dead to the world."

"Nah, it's alright mate. Just leave a note or something so we know you're safe." Ron said confidently and tucked into his breakfast.

Hermione and Harry looked to Ron with the same amount of disdain as Harry had received from Snape mere moments ago and Hermione started buttering some toast. Harry looked at the bacon that had been tempting him for a while now and decided to have a piece. He picked it up and sniffed it, he put it to his lips and took a bite on the end of the rasher. He chewed it a couple of times before screwing his nose up at it and putting it onto the side of Ron's plate.

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione looked to him frowning at his actions and saw him trying to swallow the bit of bacon.

He finally swallowed it and shivered. "Gross. It looked so nice too."

Hermione patted him on the back. "I'm sure it'll get better? Are you even hungry?" She said interested.

"I am, but not for food." He looked over to Snape again and saw the man stand up and make his way out of the hall.

"So what happened last night, Harry?" Hermione piped up and Harry looked over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"In the hospital wing. Why was Professor Snape there?"

Harry had to think, and quickly as well. He couldn't tell them about Snape. Hermione would probably work it out but for the mean time he wanted to get his head around things first. "Oh, he is helping with the supply of blood for my feeds." He smiled but Hermione didn't seem satisfied by this answer and narrowed her eyes in contemplation at him.

"So, Quidditch trials are coming up, mate. Think you could help me out with practice?" Ron said hopefully. He wanted to join the team this year and was going up for a beaters position after his brothers. Harry was glad for the change in topic and turned to Ron.

"I actually haven't even considered Quidditch this term at all." He sighed. "Guess I won't be playing this year." He said deflated and gave Ron a sympathetic look before smiling, "But I could still help you, of course."

"Wicked, thanks Harry."

The trio stood and Harry grabbed his bag as they headed out of the hall. "I'm just going to head straight to class guys, I'll see you in there." Harry said and Hermione nodded as she and Ron went back to the Gryffindor tower to get their bags.

They had Transfiguration first up with the Slytherin's and Harry sat up the back of the class like usual although he didn't really need to hide his face as much now. He thought people might have realized he was sick or something and they hadn't questioned him about it and if they were talking about him, he hadn't heard anything. He was getting his books out when Malfoy came and sat on the next table closest to Harry. He looked sideways at Malfoy and narrowed his eyes.

"You lost Malfoy?"

"No!" Malfoy said defiantly and turned to face the front. Harry kept watching him and his face appeared to have a light blush on his cheeks. It was just the two of them in the class, Professor McGonagall hadn't even shown up yet.

Harry was still watching him closely when he turned to face Harry. "Are y-you a Vamp-pire?" he stuttered and Harry could see him internally battling with himself about the stutter and the blushing.

"What makes you say that?" Harry countered.

"Your appearance. You're… different."

"Well spotted ferret. I always have been." Harry huffed and it was _his_ turn to look at the front.

"I see you don't eat in the Great Hall. But you're not really getting any thinner." Malfoy tried and Harry was getting a little sick of the conversation. He turned back to Malfoy and snapped at him.

"What are you hinting at, Malfoy? Is there a reason you're all suddenly interested in me?" and he stared Malfoy down with a piercing gaze that would have rivaled Snape's.

"No." Malfoy muttered quietly and put his head down as he pretended to read a page in his book.

Just then others started arriving to class and Hermione followed Ron to sit by Harry. They could tell Harry was angry and that Malfoy looked like a deer caught in headlights but they figured Harry would tell them later. Ron gave Harry a weird look as if to say 'why is he sitting there?' and Harry rolled his eyes, "Later," and Ron took his seat next to Harry.

* * *

Class came and went and the trio was heading off to Care of Magical Creatures. "It's weird, I'm telling you. He keeps looking at me weirdly and then he tried talking to me. He asked if I was a vampire." Harry started grumbling to the others when there was no one in earshot.

"Well, you know that being a creature _can_ be quite alluring to some magic folk."

_Maybe it would have been better having Malfoy as my mate_, he thought bitterly.

"Alluring? You mean that ferret has a _thing_ for _Harry_?"

"Hey! I'm right here you know! I'm not _that_ repulsive." Harry defended himself.

"I'm not saying that, mate. I mean that he's gay." Ron stated simply.

"What's wrong with being gay?" shot Harry.

Ron's ears went red when he'd realized what he'd said. "Sorry, Harry." He muttered and Harry gave him a smile.

"Ron's right though, he could have a thing for you, Harry. Perhaps you could drink from _him_, instead of getting random blood from Snape. At least you know it'll be safe then, I guess." She thought carefully.

"You know, you might have a point." Harry replied. Although he'd probably have to feed twice a day. _Wait! No way, you know what that does to you_. Harry discarded what Hermione had said right then and there. His body's reaction to such a thing was bad enough in front of Snape but Malfoy could turn around at any moment and tell the whole school. _Better I keep this all to myself_. They reached the edge of the forest where the class was grouping together, which ended their conversation.

* * *

After class, the trio headed back up to the castle as it was lunch time and after lunch they had a free period. Ron had wrangled Harry into practicing Quidditch with him after lunch and Harry wasn't exactly too keen on it. He had decided that he was going to set Ron up with some drills and then leave him to it. They were nearly at the Great Hall when Harry's stomach rumbled. _Odd_. He kept walking with his friends and they sat at their normal spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron started piling sandwiches onto his plate and Hermione grabbed a glass of juice. Harry looked at them both and subconsciously licked his lips, _that juice looks so good_. He watched as Hermione brought the goblet to her lips and she took a sip. She looked over to him and gave him a weird look. "Maybe you should try some, Harry?" she asked.

He sighed and looked at the jug of juice in front of him. "We know you can't stomach food… But what if you have liquid?" she tried again and Harry nodded. She grabbed a goblet from beside her and filled it, giving it to Harry. Ron was looking at them and he frowned at Harry in concern.

Hermione put the goblet in front of him and he stared at it for a second. Hesitating he picked it up, he sniffed it and it smelled so sweet so took a tentative sip. It went down okay and he put the goblet carefully onto the table as he sat there. There was a gurgling feeling in his stomach and he wretched a little as he could feel it coming back up. He clamped his hand over his mouth to stop it coming out and sat there devastated. He stared straight ahead and his eyes started watering as he tried holding back the tears. Hermione patted him on the back and was rubbing circles to try and soothe him. He wiped his face and stood up quickly and made his way out of the hall, breaking into a run as he neared the doors. He kept running and turned down a random corridor and down several flights of stairs until he came to a dead end and the tears started flowing. _This is the worst, why can't my life be normal. I want food and cake and chicken and juice and… Blood_, at this thought his fangs were staring to elongate but he wasn't due for a feed. He finished his rant and collapsed with his back sliding down the cold wall. It was a dimly lit corridor and it was quite cold. He figured he must have been somewhere in the dungeons judging by the temperature and slight green hue and there were a couple of pillars with flames emitting from the tops.

Harry stopped crying when he heard footsteps echoing through the corridor and he held his breath, covering his mouth with his hands to hide his fangs. He didn't think it would be Ron or Hermione and he narrowed his eyes at the corner in preparation for who was coming. Malfoy stepped around the corner and looked at Harry. He took his hand away from his mouth and stood as the boy moved closer to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat. He was one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"I-I just came to see if you were alright. I s-saw you crying in the hall." He said simply and stopped a few feet away from Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes again and was thoroughly confused over the events that were transpiring. He saw Malfoy roll up his left sleeve, exposing his pale skin and he made eye contact with the boy.

"Here. Take it, H-Harry." He said stuttering and Harry could tell Malfoy was nervous.

"Why?" Harry shot back. He couldn't tell if Malfoy was doing this to be nice or if he was going to pull a prank on Harry. Although, if he thought about it the boy had been acting weird ever since that morning in the Great Hall.

"I want to help you. You need this." And he held out his arm but was still a way from Harry.

Harry unconsciously licked his fangs and his eyes were the deep blood red and he took a step forward. He stopped himself from going any further and looked up at Malfoy's face. _What am I doing? This is wrong._ Harry couldn't control himself any longer and he pushed Malfoy into the wall, holding his left arm against the wall forcefully and sinking his fangs into the porcelain skin. They both moaned and Harry's body was reacting in ways he didn't want to react around Malfoy. He stopped sucking on the boys arm and licked the wound closed before taking a large step back and watched Malfoy fall to the floor with pleasure written over his face. Harry's fangs retracted and his eyes went back to their normal colour now he had had his fix and kept looking at Malfoy. The boy peered up at Harry and smiled, he stood and was leaning against the wall.

"Anytime you need to… feed, Harry. I don't mind."

Harry just looked at Malfoy and contemplated this for a second. _If I fed off him, I wouldn't have to see Snape. If I didn't have to see Snape, I wouldn't have to tell Hermione and Ron. If I didn't have to see Snape, he wouldn't be able to make fun of him._ It sounded like a solid plan in his head, but Harry wasn't considering the fact that he would have to bond with Snape soon and his body would start showing signs of strain soon enough.

"Our secret?" Malfoy offered.

Harry stood up straight and with a domineering demeanor went to stand in front of Malfoy. "Tell anyone and I will go straight for the neck. Understood?" and Malfoy nodded, he bowed his head to Harry and he continued. "I feed before breakfast and dinner. You will meet me outside the Great Hall and we will find somewhere private."

Harry saw Malfoy nod and he stalked away, he broke into a run when he rounded the second corner but he really wasn't sure where he was going. Soon enough he came by a corridor he knew well that was on the same floor as the Great Hall and he walked back into the hall to grab his bag and saw that Hermione and on were still there. They gave him a puzzled look as he came back in and bent down to grab his bag.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "Yes, Hermione. Better, anyway." He looked up to the head table and made eye contact with Snape who was looking at him oddly before announcing he was going to grab his broom and go for a fly. Ron jumped up as well and said they could practice and Harry welcomed the distraction.

* * *

Ron and Harry had been outside all afternoon and now it was getting dark so they headed inside to get ready for dinner. Harry wasn't going to go to dinner, as he wasn't hungry so there was no point in getting depressed over it. Although he wasn't really sure what he was going to do whilst the others were at dinner. He supposed because he had been with Ron all afternoon he could do his homework or even do some more Vampire research, but really what was the point? He and Ron made it back to the common room and Harry sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Hermione with his Transfiguration homework.

"Oh, Harry it's dinner time. I wouldn't get too engrossed in that." She said standing.

"I'm not going. There's no point and it makes me depressed." He said simply not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh, ok. So you're just going to stay here?"

"Yeah, hence the homework." This time he did look up and he smiled at her so she wouldn't badger him.

"Well, only if you're sure Harry. We'll see you soon."

"Bye mate. Don't get too smart on me." Ron joked and Harry watched them both leave the common room.

He was the only one there and he felt a little lonely. Not that he really wanted to be around people, but with not eating food he felt like he was missing out. He doubted anyone would really miss him, probably only Lupin and Dumbledore but they would only be concerned with knowing where he was. _Hmm, who cares_, he thought sadly and turned his concentration to his homework. It didn't last long though and soon enough he was thinking back to when Malfoy approached him. _What's with that?_ He thought confused. He guessed he should probably quite grateful of the offer. _Dumbledore will probably ask Snape if I've been coming to him. But I can't just go up to Snape and ask for his arm, now can I?_ he snorted at his own train of thoughts and Malfoy's face flashed across his eyes. _He seemed to enjoy it just as much as me. Maybe I should talk to Hermione, she knows about this kind of thing_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got back to completing his homework.

Another half hour later and the common room started filling with students coming back from the Great Hall. Hermione made a bee-line for Harry and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said casually.

"How's the homework?"

"Actually rather easy when I get stuck into it."

"Wonders never cease." She teased and they both laughed.

Harry leaned over to her and whispered. "Can I talk to you… In private? I have some questions."

"Yeah, sure Harry. Now?" she whispered back.

"Nah, it's ok. Tomorrow when we have a spare moment." He said quickly as Ron came over.

"Whatcha doing, Harry?"

"Oh, just Transfiguration homework. I want to ask McGonagall a couple of questions. I don't understand this…" he showed Hermione and Ron the page he was looking at and Ron screwed up his face.

"Well, when you find out, feel free to let me know as well." Ron said and walked off to where the other boys where playing chess.

Hermione said she'd go and get her work as well and they both sat on the couch as they discussed the different incantations and theory and soon Harry started yawning.

"I might head off, Hermione. Thanks for your help."

"No worries. I'll catch you in the morning." She smiled and they both stood with Harry going to the boys dorm and heading straight for his bed. As he lay there he hoped that Dumbledore didn't talk with Snape about the feeding so he could get away with seeing Malfoy. _Snape isn't happy about it anyway. It's a happy medium_, he thought as his mind drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was walking through his forest, in the dark. He couldn't see anything, it was too dark tonight and every shadow that caught his eye made him turn his head. He heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled round expecting to see Snape. He narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness but it was useless. He heard another noise that was behind his and he whirled round again as he caught sight of a shadow ducking behind a tree.

"Who's there?" his voice failing his as it cracked at the end with fear.

A hooded figure came out from behind the tree and made their way over to where Harry was standing. He caught the scent of his mate and his fangs elongated and eyes went red.

"Snape." He growled and the figure knelt down in front of him with his head down.

The figure removed his hood and exposed his neck to Harry. "I am yours." Harry was about to bend forward and sink his fangs into the neck of his mate.

"NO! He's not yours!" a young voice said from behind him. Harry had his right hand on Snape's chin and turned round to see a scared looking Malfoy.

Harry growled in frustration but somehow he knew what to do. "Kneel." He said and he watched as Malfoy bowed his head and knelt where he was standing, which was a couple of feet away from Harry and Snape. "Stay there and be quiet." He said forcefully and Malfoy nodded, looking at the ground.

He turned back to Snape and bared his fangs as he sunk his teeth into Snape's neck, drinking the sweet liquid that slid down his throat. They both moaned and Harry felt a pressure on his groin area as Snape pushed his face on Harry's upper thigh. He pulled away and licked the wound closed and with his right hand still holding the man's chin started to speak. "You are mine, Snape. Only. Mine."

"I am yours." Snape said in a monotone and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

Satisfied, Harry stood up straight and took a step back. He turned to face Malfoy and walked towards him. He knelt in front of the boy so he was at eye level with him. "Look at me."

Draco lifted his head and Harry continued. "I'm. Disappointed." He bared his fangs and went straight for his throat. Harry could hear a gurgling sound coming from the boys mouth and felt him weaken.

Harry woke with a start and sat straight up breathing heavily and was sweating. He ripped back the covers and looked down at his groin and his pajama bottoms were tented._ At least I didn't blow it this time,_ he thought relieved but now there was the issue of him being extremely aroused. He moved his right hand down and went under his pajama bottoms, taking his cock in a clammy hand he started to stroke and bucked his hips into his hand. The images of a submissive Snape were swirling round his head and he thought about how it might feel if he sucked him off. He just imagined the look on Snape's face as he bobbed up and down on Harry's cock and felt his balls tighten and his orgasm ripped through him. He moaned lightly as the last wave rocked through his and the last spurts of come shot out.

Harry was taking slow deep breathes to regain his composure and slapped his forehead with his left hand. _I can't believe I just thought that_, he was not only feeling the effects of his orgasm but he was also feeling shame and disgust for having those thoughts about the man. He froze as he heard someone moving in the room and he grabbed the covers pulling them up to his chin. He couldn't see anyone waking up or stirring so he relaxed a little. _Have to be careful next time_, he thought and looked out the window as the sun was starting to rise up over the mountains. He sighed and grabbed his wand from the bedside table; with a flick he cleaned himself up and swung his legs round and onto the floor. He yawned and stretched his arms and realized his fangs were starting to elongate and his instincts were telling him he needed a feed. Making his way to the bathroom to take a shower, he made the decision to corner Malfoy as he left the Slytherin common room.

He grabbed his bag and chucked his Charms and Transfiguration books in; then made his way out of the common room. There was no one about at this time as breakfast was still a while away however, he was still careful in case someone came round the corner and saw him with two little pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth.

He was at the top of a slight of stairs in the dungeons and could see the portrait to the Slytherin common room from the top. He was about to put his foot on the step down and saw the portrait swing open and Malfoy walk out. Harry stopped and looked down at the boy who was looking at the floor as he made his way to the stairs. Malfoy stopped when he looked up and saw Harry and his eyes widened slightly. Harry made his way down the stairs and went to stand in front of the boy who visibly shrunk into himself when he saw Harry.

"Good morning, Harry." He said shyly and gave him a small smile.

"It's Potter, and it won't be until I get what I need." He said sharply and walked past the boy and down around the corner. _Why am I so tense this morning? _He idly wondered, _then again I need some blood_. He saw a little alcove a few meters away from the Slytherin common room and he stood inside it with Malfoy following him like a puppy dog.

Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and Harry pinned him to the wall like he did yesterday. The only difference being he held Malfoy against the wall with his body and had Malfoy's hand to the side of his head as he drank from his wrist. Harry heard Malfoy moan and he bucked his hips into Harry's, this action made Harry growl and he pushed Malfoy further into the wall. Harry could feel the hardness in Malfoy's trousers and made him realize he had to stop. He licked the wound and let his wrist go but kept his body pressed against the boy. He looked into Malfoy's eyes as his eyes and fangs went back to normal.

"Same place before dinner." He snarled and took a step back before leaving the alcove and wiping his mouth to make sure he didn't have any evidence of what had just transpired.

He made his way through the castle to the Great Hall with Malfoy a few steps behind. The hall was a quarter full and Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They saw him walk in and he made his way over to them. Hermione looked past his shoulder and saw Malfoy looking at Harry in a lust filled way before he sat down and engaged with breakfast although he wasn't talking with anyone.

"Good to see you're still alive, Harry. What did I tell you yesterday about leaving before me?"

"Sorry, Ron. I promise I'll leave a note next time." He smiled at Ron and Hermione was giving him a look as she watched him grab the Daily Prophet she was about to read.

Ron was talking with Neville and Dean about the new Quidditch magazine, which allowed Hermione who was sitting next to Harry to lean in and whisper to him.

"What happened to you this morning? You seem different."

"You know I always feel better after a feed, Hermione." He smiled sweetly at her. A little too sweetly and she knew something had happened.

"You didn't see Dumbledore did you?"

He looked to her casually, "Of course I did."

"Harry James Potter," she snarled quietly, "don't lie to me. You're going to tell me what's going on and you're going to do it now." And she stood suddenly grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on woman. Let's go." And he turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Forgot my books. Honestly, morning brain." Hermione lied casually and laughed at her own stupidity. Ron shrugged and turned back to Neville.

As Harry made his way out of the hall he could feel a set of eyes on him and he turned his head to look straight at Malfoy although the boy wasn't looking at him and he got an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach that it may have been Snape. They were in the corridor and made their way off to Charms early.

"Spill, Harry. What's happened?" Hermione said when no one was around.

Harry sighed, "Ok, now I know you're not going to like this… You never like _any_ of my ideas." And Hermione shot him a look before he continued.

"My mate isn't Malfoy."

"Well, we know that." She said matter-of-factly.

"It's Snape."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god." She whispered and Harry shrugged at her. "That's why Snape was in the Hospital Wing the other day. Did you feed off him?"

"Yeah, his wrist. But… that's not who I've been feeding off the last couple… of… times…" he staggered out because he knew Hermione was going to be furious.

"'_Who'_ you've been feeding off? I thought you were still seeing Dumbledore?"

"No." Harry relayed everything that had happened between him and Malfoy that morning and the day before, obviously leaving out _some_ icky parts. He told her about his dreams and how he was now seeing faces rather than black spaces. He told her about the cream that morning with Snape and Malfoy as well. He had the feeling that his instincts were trying to tell him something.

"Harry… You can't keep doing this. You don't know what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" he shrugged.

"Well, from what I've read, I can't be completely sure, but if you don't feed _and_ mate off Snape soon then you might lose it. You're impulses might get stronger and attack him. Based on that dream this morning, I'd say it's starting to happen. Plus you've tasted his blood now too."

"I feel fine now though. It should be fine."

"Harry…" she whined. _He is so frustrating sometimes_, she thought and fumed. "I'm only looking out for you. I really do think you need to see Professor Dumbledore, or even Remus." She offered and he shook his head.

"Hermione, I can't _do _this. It's Snape. Remember, the one who hates my guts, scowls at me and looks at me like I'm a piece of flobberworm on the floor."

They had come to the Charms classroom and Ron was jogging up towards them effectively stopping their conversation.

"You _have _to talk to them." She said quickly smiling over to Ron.

"No." he shot back and smiled at Ron as well before they all walked into the classroom.

* * *

Charms was a short class and before long the trio were heading off towards Transfiguration with the Slytherin's. They walked into the classroom and Harry went to sit up the back like he always did now. Ron sat beside him at his table and Hermione sat at the table next to Harry. Harry was looking down but Hermione looked up to the front and saw Malfoy watching him. When Malfoy made eye contact with Hermione, blushed slightly and turned back to face the front. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered. "Draco was watching you."

He turned to her, "and?"

"He obviously feels something for you, Harry. Don't be cruel."

He sighed and rubbed his face but for some weird reason he didn't actually feel bad for Malfoy. He was giving Harry what he needed and he obviously enjoyed it otherwise he wouldn't have offered. _Hermione might think otherwise if she knew all the details_, he thought and decided not to take any notice of what she was saying.

As class progressed Harry could see Malfoy turning round to look at him every now and then and it was starting to bug him a little. The idiot had a reputation and with learning about Harry's condition his attitude had changed completely. Gone was the boy who teased him, instead he submitted to him and he didn't want people to find out. _Perhaps I'll say something tonight then_.

Class was coming to an end and Harry suddenly realized what they had next and he gulped. _Potions_. It was a double period as well and with Snape prowling round the classroom, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope. He idly wondered if he was going to say anything to Harry about it. He doubted it though, _why would he? He loathes me_. He pulled himself from his thoughts as he heard the class being dismissed and he packed his things away.

The trio made their way down the hallways and many sets of stairs as they headed towards the Potions classroom and Harry was getting more nervous by the minute. They hadn't had Potions since the Monday and he hadn't really been close to the man either.

They were just about at the door and the sweet scent of his mate filled his nostrils and he looked up to see Snape walking towards them and was sneering at Harry. He didn't feel the need for a feed but at the scent of his mate his fangs even so slightly elongated and Harry looked down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he walked through the classroom door but the image of Snape kneeling submissively in front of him flashed across his face and he walked into the table. "Ouch".

"Ha, good one, Potter." Jeered Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherin's laughed but when he looked over to them Malfoy was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. He straightened and went to join Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Silence." Snape started and looked to Harry, then Malfoy and back to Harry. _What's wrong with that annoying brat, Malfoy. Is that concern I see on his face?_ He cleared his thoughts and began the lecture. He kept an eye on Harry the whole time as he felt he needed to watch his back. He could tell that the boy was struggling and kept putting his hand over his mouth whenever he had the chance. Snape sat behind his desk as he watched the class work on their potions and he got thinking. Harry hadn't come to him for his feeds like Dumbledore had said he would. Not that he really cared; he didn't want anything to do with the boy and the little time he spent in his presence, the better. _Perhaps he was getting it from the kitchens. Hmm, can't be. They would get it from me anyway. Maybe killing innocent animals in the forest? No, he wouldn't have the stomach for that… Then where?_ He looked over the class and he noticed Malfoy trying to subtly glance over at the Gryffindor's. He watched as Harry looked up to Malfoy, narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Harry looked up at Snape and his piercing gaze unnerved him slightly before the boy looked down again. _I wonder…_ Snape thought, but was drawn from his thoughts when an explosion from the Gryffindor table erupted and an embarrassed Ron slapped himself on the face. Class only had a few more minutes left so he dismissed the students and kept Ron behind to clean up his mess.

Harry hightailed it from the classroom and started powerwalking down the hall so he could calm down. "Harry?" Hermione's voice stopped him and he turned around. He peered past her head and saw Malfoy looking at him with concern.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

He bared his fangs to her a little and she noticed his eyes were swirling between blood red and dark green. She went to take his arm. "Come on Harry, we should get you to Dumbledore."

"No." he wrangled his arm free. "I need _him_." He said and she turned to look where Harry was looking.

"You can't keep doing this, Harry. I _told_ you. You have to talk to someone." But he shot her a dark look as his eyes were consumed with a blood red colour and stalked off deeper into the dungeons. Hermione sighed and turned to join her classmates on their way to lunch. She gave Malfoy a look between sympathy and concern and kept walking.

Malfoy knew he was needed when he saw the look Harry had given him. He couldn't wait to help his… _What is he? My master?_ He wondered and went to follow Harry through the dungeons. As soon as he came round a corner he was pinned to the wall and his sleeve was ripped up his arm and felt a set of hot lips encase his wrist and the searing but pleasurable pain on his skin. As Harry drank from his wrist he could feel himself growing hard, which he loved and hated. Loved because Harry was making him feel this pleasure and hatred because he was ashamed that this action caused this reaction. He moaned as pleasure coursed through his body but mewled when he felt Harry's tongue licking his wrist because it meant he was finished. He felt Harry's body move away and he sank to the floor rolling his sleeve down. He chanced a look at his dominant and saw the hard look Harry was giving him. He noted Harry's eyes were back to normal and he couldn't see his fangs poking out anymore. He looked back down and was about to get up when Harry knelt in front of him.

Harry looked at Malfoy and softened his expression slightly. He put his hand on the boys chin, making him look at Harry. "You have to stop looking at me in class and in the Great Hall. You're going to draw attention to yourself." He looked into Malfoy's eyes and saw the boy nodded in understanding.

"You have to act the way you used to." And Harry put his other hand up to stop him from speaking as he was going to interrupt him.

"You will see me in the morning and before dinner. This was an exception." And Malfoy nodded again. Harry stood up and helped Malfoy as well. He gave him a stern look and went to walk away but Malfoy stopped him.

"Here." Malfoy reached up and rubbed a little bit of blood off Harry's face. "Better."

Harry smiled tightly at him, "before dinner." He said and left the boy standing in the corridor alone. Snape came out of his classroom just as Harry passed him but the boy didn't even turn his head but saw him sniff the air slightly. He was about to walk down the hall himself, when Malfoy caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up and Snape saw his eyes filled with confusion, lust and sadness. "Heading there now, sir."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Malfoy." And the boy stopped and turned to face him. "Mr. Weasley you can leave." He called over his shoulder and he heard muttering before the boy appeared, scowling at the other two and jogged off down the hall for lunch. He made a motion with his hand and Malfoy followed him into the class. "Something is on your mind, talk to me." He tried to say in a kind manner. But if anyone knew the Potions Master he didn't do kind.

"I'm fine, sir."

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I know this has something to do with Potter." He stated rather than asked and the look on Malfoy's face when he mentioned Potter was all he needed to know. "Alright, you may go but as your head of house I expect my students to talk with me."

"Thank you, sir." He turned and left the room making his own way up to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Up in the Great Hall, Harry was with his friends as they ate their lunch but Hermione wasn't happy with him. She narrowed her eyes and looked disapprovingly at him. "What?" he hissed quietly.

"You _know_ what!" she hissed back and she turned to talk to Ginny who was sitting next to her. He sighed and rested his head on his palm. He saw Malfoy walk in and sit down but the boy didn't look at him, that, he was grateful for. He also saw Snape walk in not long after and the man looked at him before looking forward and heading straight to the head table. He caught his scent and closed his eyes as it circled around him and he could feel his inner Vampire stir.

Dumbledore had been watching Harry and was delighted to see the boy settling in with his condition. He hadn't heard any issue, but thought he had better check with the mate of his Vampire student to double check. Speaking of whom, the man was walking towards the head table and he called him over. Snape sat down next to the headmaster and looked at him expectantly.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" he asked in a sarcastic, polite manner.

"I was simply wondering how our young Harry is doing with his feeds."

"I haven't seen him; I guess he is doing fine."

Dumbledore frowned. "He hasn't been to see you this morning or last night?" he queried.

"No." and he tucked into a small bowl of creamy pasta.

"You just had him for class, how did he seem?"

Snape swallowed his mouthful and thought about it. "His impulses were taking over but he was doing his best to hide it, I guess. But when…" he stopped and it suddenly hit him why Malfoy had been acting so weird. "No." he whispered but Dumbledore heard him.

"Severus?"

"He's feeding off someone else." He said absentmindedly and stared at Harry then looked to Malfoy.

"Some one else you say?"

Snape cleared his throat, "Did I say some one? I can't be sure, he must be visiting his elf friend in the kitchens again." He did his best to cover up the slip up. The last thing he needed was that infuriating head master getting in the way of his peace and quiet.

"Hmm." Dumbledore thought a while but he knew Harry needed to be feeding off Severus, but he supposed for the mean time, if he was getting it from the kitchen's it wouldn't hurt. "I shall have a word with young Harry then." He concluded, not that Snape cared. As long as Harry stayed away from him, the better it would be.

Lunch was coming to an end and Harry stood with the intention of stopping by the common room to grab his books for the afternoon. Ron stood as well, but Hermione made no move to join them. Harry huffed at her and he, Ron and Neville made their way upstairs.

"What's got Hermione's undies in a twist?" Ron asked baffled.

Harry looked to both Neville and Ron but didn't really feel that now was the best time to mention Snape was his mate. "She's frustrated that I won't tell her who my mate is." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but do you know?"

"No." he lied easily. _These Vampire traits are changing me_, he thought briefly. "I don't want to speculate either. Especially after whom I _thought _it was before."

"Who was it before, Harry?" Neville asked intrigued.

"Oh, uh…" he hesitated. "Malfoy." He said quietly and saw Neville go ever so slightly paler. "Yeah, that was my reaction too." He joked and they continued up the stairs to the common room.

* * *

After Herbology they had DADA with the Slytherin's, which went really quickly and Harry was grateful for this and he got up to leave with Ron.

"Harry? May I have a word?" Lupin's voice rang through the classroom.

Harry sighed and Hermione gave Harry a hard look. "Now's your chance", she whispered and Harry looked sideways at her before making his way up to the front desk where Lupin was standing.

The class emptied and Lupin started talking. "How is everything going Harry? You seem to be handling things well the last couple of days." He smiled and Harry felt a little bad for not telling him what was going on.

"Oh, you know, everything's fine." He said and tried to smile as naturally as possible.

"Good, and your feeds are going well?"

"Yeah, I just want to eat something though. I feel a little left out that I can't join in with the feasts." He admitted and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Have you tried eating?"

"Yeah, and it was horrible. I managed to eat some raw steak the other day but that came back up."

"I'm sorry to hear this. I know that _some_ are able to stomach food but perhaps you can't. Maybe once you bond with your mate things will get better. Do we know who that is? Dumbledore hasn't mentioned anything."

Harry swallowed. _I can't tell him who it is. He'll skin me… and probably Snape as well._ "Uhm, no." he lied again, which made him feel even worse.

Lupin narrowed his eyes at Harry and he thought that Lupin would pull him up about it but he didn't say anything and let him go. As he was about to walk out the door Lupin spoke again, "Be careful, Harry." And he looked at him knowingly.

"Of course." Harry smiled and made his way out into the corridor. He let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding and made his way to the common room. Hermione bailed him up as soon as he walked through the portrait.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't Hermione. It's not that easy you know."

"What's not easy about it? You could tell me fine." She huffed and kept him in a corner so their conversation was somewhat private.

"Look, I know what I'm doing okay. No one knows how I feel and how everything effects me so lets just leave it shall we."

Hermione was livid. "I _would_ leave this alone Harry if _you_ were the only one involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" now Harry was getting angry.

"Not only do you have a mate who is going to need to help you, but you have brought in someone else to satisfy your needs that your _mate_ should be doing. _I_ don't want to see you get hurt, but you're not _listening_ to me." She said forcefully as much as she could through whispering.

"_I_ don't need Snape and I don't exactly _want_ to need Snape. Don't you understand how I feel about this? The man _hates_ me; he hates what I am and he certainly isn't over the moon about the situation. You weren't there when he was forced to let me feed off him."

"I know I wasn't Harry but the two of you are just going to have to get over it and sort your differences out. Be mature about it, Harry. Professor Snape would see you more as a man and less of a student that way." She said and had the look of defeat on her face.

Harry looked away and shook his head slightly. "I can't do it, Hermione." He said as his voice cracked slightly as tears threatened to form in his eyes. Hermione reached forward and gave Harry a hug.

"I know it's hard for you, Harry. I'll be here for you. But I won't let you hurt others in the process."

Harry pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. "Just please give me some time. _Please_." He begged and Hermione sighed before nodding slightly.

"I'm still not all that happy about it though."

"I know. I'll get it sorted." They smiled at each other and made their way over to the others.

* * *

It was nearing dinnertime and Harry got up to go and see Malfoy. Ron and Hermione didn't question him, which he was pleased about and he made his way out of the common room.

He rounded the corner to the Great Hall and saw Malfoy standing outside with his hands in his pockets surrounded by others who were waiting to go in for dinner. Harry caught his eye and then turned to walk in the other direction with Malfoy following him. Harry walked over to the staircases and took the first door and a skinny corridor off that, which was dimly lit. He stopped and waited for Malfoy and turned to face the boy when he was in the little alcove. Harry looked at him; actually properly looked at the boy as he thought about what Hermione had said. As he stood there Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and looked at Harry expectantly. Sighing, Harry moved forward, corning Malfoy against the wall and pushing his body against him and grabbed his wrist, moving it beside his head. For the first time he controlled his fangs and they shot out before bringing his mouth down to Malfoy's wrist.

When he was finished he pulled away and licked his lips making his fangs retract. "I'm sorry." Harry said and he walked away from the boy. The conversation Harry had with Hermione that day had finally sunk in and he was feeling a little bad about getting Malfoy involved but he was at a loss when considering that maybe Hermione was right and he _should_ be going to Snape.

He made his way to the Great Hall and went in to join his friends. He sat next to Ron and Hermione was sitting in front of them as the feast started. Whilst dinner was underway, Harry went into his own little world and thought about how he was feeling. He was now determined to not let this Vampire inheritance beat him and for once over the course of the week he finally felt like he had a handle on things. His dreams on the other hand, he felt were trying to tell him something with the introduction of Malfoy. _Maybe I should go and see Dumbledore. Hmm, he'll make sure I go and see Snape. Do I want that? Definitely not._

As Harry was having his internal debate Hermione was watching him carefully as he stared straight through her. It amused her the many facial expressions that flashed across his face and then she saw him look up to the head table. She followed his gaze and saw him look at Snape. She turned back to her dinner and decided to leave Harry to it; she knew he would come to her eventually and he had asked for time, so time she was going to give him.

Snape, who was up at the head table was watching Harry closely and it seemed that he was thinking quite intensely if his face was anything to go by. _Why do I even care?_ He saw Harry look over to him and there was passion behind his gaze. He noticed though, for the first time all term that Harry looked normal. Usually there was scorn, hatred and natural impulses distorting his face and this surprised Snape. _Why am I surprised? Why am I even thinking of the brat anyway?_ He held Harry's gaze and he saw the boy sigh and look away. _Interesting_.

* * *

Dinner finished and Harry stood up to leave the hall with his friends following close behind. "You alright there mate?" Ron asked as he fell into step with him.

"I'm just thinking. Take no notice of me." He turned and smiled at his best friend.

"Ok." He smiled back.

When they got to the common room, Harry went straight up to bed. When he collapsed into bed, his mind was swirling with the many decisions he should make. _Do I talk to Dumbledore? Should I approach Snape? Can I last any longer without mating? How am I going to mate? Should I talk to Remus? What am I going to do about Malfoy?_ Harry fell asleep pretty quickly as his mind gave up and put him into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, warning time. **

**There is a little, like TINY, bit of Draco/Harry but it's only a couple of lines. Promise.**

The room was dark. There was no noise, only the noise of his breathing. He looked around but because it was too dark he couldn't see anything. He took a step forward, then another. He took another step and then found himself falling through darkness. He looked down to where he was falling and could see a tiny light. As he got closer the light grew in size and as it grew in size the brightness became unbearable and Harry shut his eyes. He landed with a thud in a room that was lit by torches on the walls. As he looked around he noticed that it looked like a dungeon and there were chains along the walls with shackles. Harry's heart rate was starting to increase and he looked around to try and find a way out. He stood up and turned behind him to see a cloaked figure in the corner of the room that was darker than the rest of the room. Harry backed up a little as he saw the hooded figure rise and start walking towards him. Harry backed himself into the wall and stayed still as he watched the hooded figure kneel in the center of the room and took the hood off.

"Snape." Harry growled and his fangs shot out.

"Take me, Harry. Take me now. You need me. Only I can satisfy you." His baritone voice caressed the words he spoke and the velvety undertones sent chills down Harry's spine. He took the cloak off and it revealed a very naked looking Snape kneeling in front of him with his hands sitting on his lap as he looked at the floor.

Harry was trying to fight the urge to walk towards his professor but his body had a mind of its own. He stood in front of Snape and looked down at him. Snape raised his head and looked deep into Harry's eyes and spoke again.

"Let me help you, Harry. You need me to satisfy you. No one else can."

Harry stayed still as he willed his body not to move.

"Let me pleasure you." And Snape moved his hands up to undo Harry's trousers. He pulled his pants and boxers down slightly and took Harry into his hands and started stroking it lightly.

"Feed off me, pleasure me and I'll pleasure you." Harry was in heaven although he didn't want to admit it. Feeling the warmth of someone else's hands on his body was making him feel wanted and loved but also there was pleasure coursing through him. He unwillingly bucked his hips into Snape's hand and Harry saw him smirk ever so slightly.

Harry was starting to pant a little and Snape took him into his mouth. Harry moaned at the warmth and feel of his mouth around his cock and he bucked his hips again. He looked down and Snape looked up at him as he bobbed up and down on Harry's hard cock.

Suddenly Harry pushed the man back onto the floor and straddled him as he growled in appreciation of the feelings the man was giving him. He bared his fangs at the man and then sunk them into his neck as Snape kept pumping his cock. The pleasure from Snape touching his cock, Harry drinking the blood and the moaning that escaped both of them sent Harry into a frenzy and he came loud and hard between them.

Harry woke up screaming rolled off the bed and straight onto the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and put his head onto the floor. He felt like he was on fire and he was sweating rather heavily.

Harry heard a muffled. "Oh my god" and a bright light was emitted from a wand. Harry looked over to the light and was panting with his mouth slightly open and his fangs sticking out.

"Harry?" it was Ron's voice. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry was dazed. He wasn't sure why but he moved his hips as he was about to roll over and felt that he was sticky in the groin area and semi hard and he groaned. He grabbed the covers off his bed and wrapped them around his body before turning round to look at Ron. He noticed that Neville was next to Ron and they both looked rather worried as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room.

They helped him up and took him straight into the bathroom that was just off the dorm so they could talk properly. Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection and he knew it was bad.

"I had a nightmare. Again." He started and the other two just looked at him. "It was different this time. I need to see Dumbledore." He stated not giving away any details.

"Okay, Harry. I'll take you there now." Ron said but Harry shook his head.

"Get Hermione. I need to talk to her." Ron hesitated then gave Harry a nod and went back through to the dorm. Neville looked at Harry worried.

"You sure you're okay, Harry? Your dream sounded horrible, you were moaning and groaning pretty loudly."

Harry's heart sank. _If only they knew what was going on._ A second later and the door flew open with a frantic Hermione rushing through.

"What happened?" she urged him.

"You were right, I should have listened to you. The dreams are getting worse. I need…" he paused and glanced at the other two before sighing. "I need, Snape."

"Okay, take a shower, you look awful and I'll grab some clothes then I'll take you to see Dumbledore." And she rushed out the door as Harry got to his feet dropping the blanket and jumping into one of the showers.

From behind the curtain Ron was curious. "Why do you need to see Snape?"

Harry didn't really want to tell him from behind the curtain so he didn't answer but his shower didn't take long and he jumped out wrapping the blankets around his wet naked body.

"Don't be mad that I didn't tell you… He's my mate."

Ron's eyes widened drastically and Harry was afraid that they were going to fall out.

"Are you serious?" he hissed.

"I can't choose who my intended is now can I Ron? You don't know the full story and I don't think you really want to." He finished and Hermione came into the bathroom.

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me, Harry. I thought I was your best friend?"

"You _are_ my best friend and that's why I didn't tell you. It's disgusting and gross and I hate the idea of having him as my mate but I can't do shit about it!" he was livid but he could also see where Ron was coming from.

"How about we stop arguing and get this sorted out." Hermione said trying to dress Harry. "Now, the two of you _aren't_ going to say a word about this to anyone. Understood. Tell the other boys in the dorm that Harry's having relapses or something from recurring nightmares."

The boys nodded and Hermione helped Harry out of the room and through the common room. Harry was feeling a little faint and he was still panting slightly with his fangs very elongated and his eyes were a deep blood red that had never been that bold before. They rushed to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and Hermione spoke.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore straight away. This is an emergency."

He regarded the two for a second and then jumped aside to let them through. By the time they had climbed the many stairs Dumbledore was opening his office door to let them in. One look at Harry and he became very concerned.

"Harry, my boy. What seems to be the issue?"

"He hasn't been seeing Professor Snape like he's supposed to and he's been feeding off Ma – someone else. He's having dreams and I think he's about to have an episode is he doesn't feed off Professor Snape soon." Hermione rushed out and Dumbledore frowned at them both.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me this?"

Harry had the right to look a little guilty for not informing him of what he had been doing but that was in the past and it was too late now.

"You know how Snape and I don't get along. I'm not having that man scorn and look at me with that level of disgust again and it will only get worse. I may not have been in my right mind the first time I fed off him but I know how repulsed he was by it. He doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him."

"Well said, Potter." Drawled Snape as he walked across the room and Harry's nostrils flared as he caught his scent. He tensed as the man came to stand beside the headmaster who was standing in front of Harry and Hermione. Hermione felt Harry tense and she tried to keep hold of him.

"Miss. Granger, you may go. I would feel better if this was seen by as few people as possible." Dumbledore said carefully and Hermione understood.

"Yes, sir. Harry I'll be in the common room." She turned to him and said but Harry was completely focused on Snape standing in front of him. She left and closed the door carefully behind her.

Dumbledore went to stand between Harry and Snape before speaking directly at Snape. "You heard what the boy said, Severus. I know you may not like this idea but it is in the best interests for both of you if you go along with this. " He said gently and Snape sighed.

"Can't I just have a normal life?" He sighed in resignation at Dumbledore and they both turned to look at Harry who had started laughing very cruelly and sarcastically.

"Join. The. Club." Harry said darkly and Snape's eyes widened.

The look Harry was giving him right now was simply cruel and he could see measurable amounts of passion, lust and dominance radiating from the boy. He felt a jolt within himself and his cock twitched. _No, this can't be happening_. For some reason Snape felt compelled to help Harry but it was his own instincts responding to Harry rather than his own logical brain. He rolled up his right sleeve revealing pale skin and held it out to Harry. The headmaster stood a couple of feet back so he wasn't in the way and Harry took a step forward.

Harry wasn't in his right mind and all he wanted to do was run away and hide but at the same time his body was telling him that he wanted the man, and he wanted him bad. Harry took Snape's hips in his hands and walked him backwards.

Snape's lower back hit the side of the headmasters desk that was suddenly cleared of all items before he was pushed back and he slid onto the table lying on his back. Harry climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. The boy grabbed his exposed wrist and leaning down sunk his fangs into the soft skin. As Snape lay there, the feeling of Harry sucking on his wrist was intoxicating and he bucked his hips into Harry's before he realized what he was doing.

Harry felt the man grind against his hips and he pushed back. With the pleasure of drinking his blood and the pressure of their groins rubbing together he was quickly losing control. He heard Snape moan lightly as his head was close to the man's and he pushed again against the man and felt Snape tense underneath him before he came with a grunt and an explosion in his mind. He moaned loudly into Snape's wrist before licking the wound. They both stayed still for a second and they were both panting quite hard. Harry's fangs retracted and his mind came back to him and his eyes changed back to dark green. He realized who he was on top of and jumped quickly off the table but not finding his feet and fell onto his backside. He looked up to Snape who was still lying on the table, not moving other than his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath back and Harry could see his trousers were tented slightly.

Harry felt like he was going to throw up when he realized what had just happened between the two and he made a move to stand up. Dumbledore came out of the shadows and looked between the two men.

Snape sat up and looked over to Harry who looked to be shaking slightly and Dumbledore went to stand between them. "Severus, are you alright?" and the man nodded at the headmaster.

"And Harry, are yo – " he stopped as Harry burst into tears and ran out of the room so fast you'd think he was on his firebolt. The door slammed against the wall as it was wrenched open and echoed through the room. Both men were left staring at the empty spot where Harry had been standing and Snape went to stand.

He cleared his throat. "What just happened," Snape started. "Goes against everything I stand for." He said bluntly but there was a slight shakiness to his voice.

"Severus." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "There is no other way around it. Please be gentle with the boy. He is, as you can see, very confused and upset about this as well."

"I will _not_ encourage this, Albus." And he went to walk off to clear his head. He had a lot of thinking to do and it was very early in the morning.

"Severus." Dumbledore said firmly and Snape turned around.

"You will do as I ask and you will not berate the boy for something he has no control over. Is that understood?"

Snape hadn't been expecting Dumbledore to lose his cool like that and it left him something else to think about.

"I'm not making any promises." He muttered as he walked out of his office.

As Snape made his way back to his private quarters he was able to have a moment to think about what had just happened. When Dumbledore had fire called him screaming to meet him in his office, he thought it had been something serious. How disappointed he had been when it was just Harry and Hermione. When he had seen the look on Harry's face though he knew something wasn't right. The boy looked to be in another world and didn't seem in control of his own actions although he could see from watching him he was struggling to keep hold of himself.

Snape had to be honest with himself and say that he did in fact enjoy what had happened when Harry was straddling him. The way that the boy was looking at him and the way he made him feel when he was feeding off his arm, he couldn't stop himself and let him self go for only a second, which resulted in him getting lost in the senses and coming just as Harry came as well. Not only was he angry with himself for allowing this to happen but also he was angry that he enjoyed it. _This is wrong, _he repeated like a mantra inside his head as he continued to walk. He was just about to descend the first of many sets of stairs down to the dungeons when he heard sobbing coming from an alcove just to the left of where Snape was standing. He stopped walking and crept over to the alcove. He was about to put his head around the corner when he heard muttering between the sobbing so he flattened himself against the wall, slowed his breathing and listened carefully.

"Stupid… I'm so stupid… Can't control… He hates me… Don't want to do this anymore… Snape…" Harry wasn't making any coherent sentences and his thoughts were quite scattered. Harry stopped all thoughts and actions when he caught scent of Snape and curled into the corner of his alcove further so the man didn't find him.

Snape had heard enough and decided to leave the boy to it. He was obviously feeling the same way as he was and needed time to think things through. He continued on his path to his chambers and upon arriving kicked the door open with some built up anger that came to the surface. He looked up at the clock on the wall and it was only three o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his face and decided to have a shower. He shivered at his lack of discretion and hygiene as he released he hadn't even cleaned himself up from his stint with Harry so made his way to the bathroom. Stripping down he briefly looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he had flushed cheeks. He looked down at his wrist expecting to see marks but there was nothing there. _Fascinating_. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water cascaded off his body. _What am I going to do?_ He thought sadly.

Nothing in his life was ever easy and now this just added to the pile. Deep down, after witnessing what Harry was going through he did, in fact feel a little sympathy for the boy but the underlying feeling of frustration and shame was at the forefront of his mind. He started to wash his body down with soap and his anger spiked again as he felt his cock hardening as he thought of Harry. _This cannot be happening_, he thought. _That boy better be worth it all_, he said in his mind and suddenly took an intake of breath, _I did not just think _that, unfortunately he hadn't accounted for the fact he was under streaming water and started choking as he inhaled some water. Turning off the water but still coughing he toweled himself dry and went straight through to the bedroom. _What am I thinking? The brat is annoying, he's self centered, troublesome, and unbearably sexy when his traits come out._ _Damn it, Severus._ He went over to his four poster bed and pulled back the covers letting his grey towel fall to the floor. He climbed in and settled into the silk sheets. Sighing, he rolled over and looked at the fire that was quietly burning away to the side of the bed.

In his contemplation, he decided he was going to talk with Harry to try and get some kind of sense out of the situation and see what the boy had to say. Snape knew a lot about Vampires and mating rituals but each person was affected differently and he wanted to know what he was getting himself in to. _Not that I'm happy about it_… _or am I?_ He added and closed his eyes to catch whatever sleep he could before the day properly started. He had a free morning then Slytherin and Gryffindor's before lunch and decided he was going to catch Harry after then.

* * *

Harry was still sitting in the little alcove with shame and fear flowing around him. For the second time that morning he shot his load for the man, only, the second time he was actually on top of him. _He must think I'm so disgusting_. But the feeling of when he was actually on top of the man made him feel like he was dreaming. He couldn't really control what he was doing as his Vampire was making him act the way he did. He was fearful because he didn't know what was happening and he felt like he was developing some unsavory feelings for the man and he wanted them to stop. _Or do I?_ It was good when he was feeding off Malfoy because there was no sexual emotional attachment that he felt towards him but when it came to Snape, things had changed.

It was cold where he was sitting so he stood carefully and decided he should make his way back to the common room. He had a feeling Hermione had said something about waiting for him but he couldn't quite remember. Checking the corridor it was still pitch black outside and headed in what he hoped to be the way to the Gryffindor tower. After taking a few unfamiliar corridors he eventually found his way.

He crept through the portrait and straight into the arms of Hermione who dragged him over to the couches in front of the fire and put a blanket around his shoulders. He let the tears flow again as she gave him a sisterly hug and rubbed his back.

"Harry, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm so ashamed, Hermione. My… body. It does things I-I don't want it t-to do." He said whilst still crying but he had calmed down a little.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought back on everything she'd read about Vampires. She knew that the bonding and mating rituals and habits were rather sexual so she guessed this was what he was worried about.

"Do you feel attracted to him?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes but the rest of his face was emotionless.

"You can tell me, Harry. I'm here for you and what you're going through is normal for these kind of things." She said treading carefully around the topic.

"When he came into the room when you were still there my body went really weird. It was like I couldn't focus on anything else except that _he_ was in the room. _He_ was the only one I wanted."

"Did you feed off him?"

"He rolled up his sleeve and I couldn't handle it anymore, I trapped him between the desk and myself. I-I pushed him… onto the desk and…" Harry put his head in his hands. _This is humiliating_.

"Go on, Harry." She pushed gently.

"I…I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and grabbed his exposed wrist and pinned it next to his head on the table. It was… I-It was…" Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze to get him to go on. "We were both hard, if you know what I mean." He said blushing furiously. "He started moaning and he was just as _excited_ as I was and we both… you know."

Hermione scrunched her face up at the mention of the last bit but turned it into a smile before Harry started to cry again.

"I was so ashamed, the fact that he made me feel like that and how my body reacts." He buried his head into her shoulder but felt a lot better for being able to get it out in the open.

"Hmm. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. What _can_ I do? He's probably more disgusted in me, now more than ever."

"I don't think so. What did he do after you finished feeding?"

"I jumped off him and fell to the floor. I couldn't look at him but when I stood I could see that he just sat there, not doing anything. Dumbledore asked if he was okay and he nodded but then I bolted."

"Okay, I wouldn't do anything rash. Let's just see what happens. We have double Potions again today." Hermione patted him on the back as he groaned and turned back to the fire.

"What did Ron say when you came back?"

"He's hurt you didn't tell him. But honestly, I wouldn't have told him either. There wasn't really anything more I could tell him, he just went back to bed."

"I don't know if I want to go back in there tonight. Actually, now that I think about it I'm not all that tired."

"I'll stay down here with you if you like. I don't want you to be by yourself." She smiled. "I'm just going to get some pillows and more blankets, I'll be right back."

She came back a couple minutes later and when they were settled in front of the fire, lying on the couch cushions Harry realized something.

"What am I going to do about Malfoy?"

"As horrible as it sounds, I think you need to stop feeding off him. It's going to be hard because he's obviously absorbed by the dominating behaviour that are Vampires."

"It's the same thing that happens with him."

"What does?"

"We both find pleasure from it." He shrugged and Hermione turned to face him.

"I knew this would happen, damn it Harry I told you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I understand why you didn't want to go to Professor Snape though. But now we have _that_ issue as well. When were you meeting Malfoy?"

"Before breakfast and dinner."

"I don't recommend you feed off him in the morning. You'll just have to tell him no."

"Hmm, I feel bad though. Damn it, why didn't I listen to you…"

"Because you're Harry Potter and you never listen to anyone." She said playfully and they both giggled. Hermione yawned and Harry supposed he should let her rest.

"Go to sleep Hermione, you need to rest."

Xxxxxxx

Harry managed a few hours sleep but was tossing and turning a lot. The morning sun came streaming through the windows and he heard Hermione stir.

"Morning."

"Morning, Harry. Oww, remind me never to sleep like this again." She said trying to get the knots out of her back. "Right, I'm going to have a shower and get ready, then we are going to find Malfoy."

Harry nodded and they went their separate ways.

Meeting up fifteen minutes later in their school robes and bags they were about to head out of the common room when Ron came running down the stairs still in his pajamas.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Harry has matters that need attending to." Hermione said stiffly to him and Ron frowned back at her.

"So what, I'm not allowed to come as well?"

Harry looked to Hermione and was at a loss as to what to say. He knew that if they said they were going to see Malfoy he would lose it, big time.

Harry sighed, "Not this time, Ron. This I need to do alone. Doesn't mean I don't need your support." He tried to cover up the blow by asking for his help later on.

Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve, "we need to go, before people come down."

"Uh yeah," he turned back to Ron. "We'll see you at breakfast?"

"Whatever." He said over his shoulder and made his way back up the stairs to the dorm.

Harry and Hermione walked into the corridor and Hermione spoke. "I wouldn't worry about him. You need to look after yourself at the moment."

Harry nodded but he had far too much swirling round his head. They were nearly at the Great Hall and Harry saw Malfoy standing at the bottom of the stairs and the boy was a little surprised to see Harry had someone with him. They walked towards him and Malfoy looked away but turned to look at Harry when he stopped in front of him.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?" Hermione asked quietly and Harry nodded looking Malfoy in the eye.

Harry walked off to find the alcove he and Malfoy used the morning before and went inside once he found it with Malfoy trailing behind him. Malfoy went to roll up his sleeve but Harry stopped him.

"We have to talk. We can't keep doing this."

Malfoy looked sad for a moment then spoke. "Why not? We both want this, and I _know_ you enjoy it."

"Malfoy, it's complicated. You know you're not my mate. I'm sorry, I should never have agreed to it in the first place." He sighed and looked away thinking.

Malfoy took a step towards him and Harry put his hands up to stop him and took a step back.

"I know you need this." He rolled up his sleeve and took another step forward and this time cornered Harry into the wall.

Harry wasn't in the least bit interested in what Malfoy had to offer and Malfoy sensed this.

"If you won't feed, then at least let me pleasure you in other ways." He offered and pushed his body flush against Harry's and leaned in to kiss him.

Harry couldn't do anything and he was trapped. He started to panic a little because this wasn't what he wanted. He knew he was gay but he didn't want Malfoy, even though his body was currently telling him otherwise. He felt Malfoy's lips touch his own and it felt just as he had expected it to feel. He felt the boy pushing against his body and he moaned at the contact. Malfoy took Harry's face in his hands and started to deepen the kiss. _No, this shouldn't be happening_, Harry thought and he tried pushing Malfoy away but he latched onto Harry harder.

Harry ripped his head away and let his fangs shoot out. His eyes went blood red and Malfoy's face changed to one of lust. Harry pushed Malfoy forcefully and he lost his footing landing on his backside. Harry straddled his hips and grabbed his exposed wrist.

"Enough. Don't push me." Harry growled and sunk his teeth into Malfoy's wrist. As he was sitting upright he looked down and could see that Malfoy was in pure ecstasy so he cut it short and let go of Malfoy's wrist, letting it flop onto the floor. Harry put his hands on the floor either side of Malfoy's head and looked straight into the boys eyes. He shook his head as if to clear it and then stood, he had to get out of there. _What am I doing, no. This wasn't what I was supposed to do_. He walked quickly to the Great Hall and Hermione was sitting there anxiously and looked over as he hurried into the hall.

"What happened?" she whispered as he sat next to her. There were only a couple of people in the hall at this stage and Hermione rushed to get Harry a napkin before anyone saw the little bit of blood running down his chin.

"He came on to me. That ferret, tried to kiss me but I couldn't stop it."

"And?"

"The only thing I could do is to dominate him." He shrugged.

Hermione looked past him and saw Malfoy walking through the hall looking a little more normal but one look at Harry and the glare that he gave Malfoy and his demeanor caved in slightly.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked down at her piece of toast and Harry looked at her questioningly before catching a glimpse of black walking past them. He looked up and straight into the eyes of Snape and his heart sped up before he blushed and looked away as he remembered earlier that morning. _Damn it, why am I feeling this way?_

Snape went to sit at his spot along the head table and poured himself a greatly needed coffee. He looked back over to Harry and sighed. Whether he liked it or not the boy was starting to do things to him internally and he found he actually wasn't all too bothered. Although it bothered him that it wasn't he who was in control, it was Harry. He saw the boy look at him again and he noted that his eyes were swirling between red and green. He saw Hermione whisper to him and he looked down before taking a deep breath.

Harry and Hermione saw Ron walk into the hall with Neville, Dean and Seamus but didn't come anywhere near them. Harry sighed, "Great guess I've just lost my best friend."

"We have a free afternoon after lunch, Harry. See if you can patch things up then?" she offered.

Harry nodded and waited for Hermione to finish up before they made their way up to classes for the morning.

* * *

Harry and Hermione left Muggle Studies and headed off to Potions where Harry was going to face his doom. He was not happy about it and was convinced he should just go up to the common room before being skinned alive by Snape. Hermione was frustrated with him, although she could understand why he didn't want to go and kept a firm hold of him so he didn't run away.

They made their way down the many flights of stairs and were about to walk round the corner when Harry stopped and was tugging on Hermione's arm. Snape's scent was _so_ strong he thought he was going to explode with emotions and his eyes went blood red instantly.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione tried in a soothing voice. "Let's just go in and get this over with."

Harry took a deep breath and the scent subsided for now but it was still extremely potent when he was in the classroom with the man. _It's never been this bad_, he thought as he took a seat up the back. Ron came in with the others and took a seat next to Harry, which surprised him.

"I'm sorry I was such a prick, but I want to know how to help you." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry looked over to Ron and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry too, I just didn't know how to tell you without it sounding really weird and gross." He whispered back.

"Silence." Snape's velvety voice boomed over the class and Harry's Vampire was stirring within him. There was something about that intimidating voice his inner Vampire didn't like and Harry was miffed by it. He hadn't felt _this_ way before.

This class they were going to be doing theory and Harry wasn't overly happy with this. It meant he had to sit there and listen to the man speaking as Snape's voice resonated around him, angering his inner Vampire.

They were half way through the lesson and Harry was starting to struggle. He kept his head down but his fangs were starting to poke out and he could only assume his eyes were red as well. He nudged Hermione and turned his head to look at her and her eyes went wide.

"It'll be okay, just hang in there. Only another hour or so." She whispered as quietly as possible without Snape hearing. He would most certainly take points from her for being so rude.

Unfortunately Snape _had_ seen Hermione whispering and stopped speaking to look at her. She looked up and visibly swallowed at the glare she was receiving. Snape had opened his mouth, about to say something when Harry looked up at him and his mouth shut making his jaw click. Harry had a combination of panic and dominant facial expressions alternating over his face with his fangs showing and Snape couldn't bring himself to say anything. He took a deep breath and continued the lecture only turning to raise an eyebrow at Hermione but it was enough for her to know that it was a warning. He quickly ran through what they still had left to cover in the class and decided the students could read the rest in their books that they had with them. He assigned them to read specific pages and chapters for the remaining hour and went to sit behind his desk as he thought about what to do with Harry. Considering the state he was in, he needed help.

Harry was sitting in his chair, grateful the man had stopped speaking but he needed to do something about his current predicament. He was sure the man wouldn't let him leave class and although he didn't seem to have any visual hatred towards him he doubted Snape would be any less forgiving. He looked over to Malfoy who must have sensed someone looking and turned round to look at Harry. Malfoy cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'You-sure-you-don't-need-my-help?' and Harry frowned at his own lack of discretion.

"That's not reading, Mr. Malfoy. Turn around." Snape growled and he turned back round to read the assigned work.

Harry looked up to Snape and met his gaze, this was a bad idea because something snapped inside Harry and he almost growled but clapped his hand over his mouth.

"I need to get out of here." He hissed quietly at Ron and Hermione and they both looked up to Harry then Snape. Harry grabbed his bag and bolted from the classroom.

"MR. POTTER!" Snape roared from behind him but he kept going. He needed to get away from the man before he did something in front of the others. He was about to round the corner when a hand on his shoulder and the scent of his mate caught him off guard and he was pulled through a portrait close to the stairs.

He noted that he must have been in some kind of passage way as it was a long narrow tunnel with torches lighting the way. When he turned around he saw a helpless looking Snape who was looking at him with a strange expression.

"No, you need to get away from me." Harry said loudly and tried to back away from the man and trying to find the exit.

"I will _not_ allow you to leave class again, is that understood?" and he rolled up his sleeve, presenting it to Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate and leapt forward, no longer able to control himself and fed off Snape's wrist. He was only holding on to the back of the man's wrist, no other part of his body in fear that they would have a repeat of earlier that morning. He was feeling the same as he had that morning though and he could feel himself growing hard as he shifted once he was finished. He wiped his mouth and took a deep breath and he took a step back.

Snape blinked a couple of times then rolled his sleeve down. He looked at Harry and regarded him for a second.

"How do you feel?" he said when nothing else came to mind as it was still reeling with emotions and images of Harry doing things he really not ought to be doing.

"Better." Harry squeaked out and he hung his head.

"Right." Snape started matter-of-factly. "We are going _back_ to class, and you are going to sit with your friends, and you are going to finish the assigned readings. You are going to act like I caught you and that you are in serious trouble. You are not going to say a word when we get back to class, and you _will _be seeing me after class." He finished and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied looking rather taken back and watched as Snape pushed the portrait opening, waiting for Harry to emerge. Harry climbed out and walked behind Snape as they made their way back to the classroom.

They were just about to walk through the door when Snape started speaking in a voice loud enough for the class inside to hear but he didn't stop and continued to speak as they walked through the door.

"Do that again, Mr. Potter and you'll earn more than just detention. Seven o'clock, tonight. Do not be late." And he looked over to Harry who nodded meekly trying to look like he was _actually_ in trouble. Although, if he was honest we wasn't completely sure that Snape was lying. He sighed and got his book out and started scanning the pages but was unable to retain any of the information. Thankfully the class didn't seem too long and soon enough Snape dismissed the class.

Harry hung back and Ron and Hermione looked to him. "You coming?" Ron asked.

"I have to see _him_." He said quietly and the other two nodded.

"Harry, we'll wait outside." Hermione said reassuringly.

Snape came up and stood by their table. "That won't necessary, Miss Granger. He will be fine." He said in his authoritative manner and it sent shivers down Harry's spine.

_He smells so good; _Harry thought subconsciously and inwardly cringed at the thought when he realized what he'd said.

"Uh, sure. Ok, see you later then?" she said unsurely to Harry and he shrugged. Hermione had to drag Ron away as he wasn't keen on having the 'git' as he called him around Harry.

Harry had turned to face Snape whilst he was conversing with Hermione and Ron and was eyeing the man carefully as he felt the Vampire within him stirring with the close proximity of his mate.

Malfoy was loitering around and delaying his departure, as he wanted to try and comfort Harry but it seemed that the boy didn't even know he was there and was only focused on Snape standing in front of him.

"There something you need, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, looking over to him.

"Uh – no. No, sir." And he quickly exited the room leaving Harry and Snape alone.

They stood looking at each other for a brief moment and Snape could feel something in his lower abdomen that was making him feel uneasy. "Shall we take this conversation to a more private location?" he said to Harry and he knew it wasn't question but he nodded anyway.

"Follow me." He commanded and Harry followed him out into the corridor and down to a portrait of a snake. He heard Snape mutter a password, but he wasn't really listening. All he could hear was his heart beating incredibly loudly and he was trying to control his breathing so he didn't start panting.

He followed Snape through the portrait and found himself in a spacious living area that was very intimidating. There were bare wooden floors that were a dark, almost black colour with a matching desk and bookshelves to the right of the room. On Harry's left there was a large open fire roaring quietly and in front of that was a chocolate brown leather three seater couch with two matching arm chairs either side and a black rug between the fire and couch. Looking straight ahead, there were three doors, he guessed one of them was a bedroom and another possibly a bathroom but he didn't know what the third would have behind it.

"Stop gawking and sit down, Potter. We don't have all day." Snape snapped and moved to the armchair furthest away from the door.

Harry shook his head and made his way over to the couch, sitting right in the middle. He looked down at his hands and then up at the fire. Snape started speaking but Harry kept looking into the fire.

"So. I'm your intended mate." He said sourly and Harry knew then and there he didn't want to be there.

"So it seems." Harry responded stiffly. _Maybe I should just go back to Malfoy. The man obviously doesn't want anything to do with me_.

"Oh, on the contrary… Harry."

Harry's head snapped up and looked straight at Snape. Snape's demeanor changed and he seemed a lot more relaxed.

"You were never good at closing your mind." He said as a way of explanation and rested an elbow on the arm of his chair.

"What do you mean?" Harry said after a moment of gaining his composure.

"Even though I may not be happy about this… situation," he waved his hand in the air. "You are not the only one effected by it."

_This is weird; he's being less nasty._ Although it's what Harry had wanted all along, he didn't think he'd have to be sitting here right now talking with the man. He didn't say anything and looked back down at his hands.

Snape was looking at the boy intently. He couldn't explain what it was, but now that he actually looked at the boy, he looked every bit as scared as someone who didn't have control over themself. He almost pitied the boy but that wasn't what he was feeling; definitely not. Harry was luring him, something about him was calling to his inner soul and he stood making his way over to Harry and sitting next to him. He saw the boy tense for a second before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The boy turned to look at him and his eyes were blood red and his fangs were starting to poke out of his mouth. He saw the boy's face grow scared at the same time as it showed lust and passion.

"Do not fear it, Harry. There is nothing you can do… until of course you bond." His face emotionless but his voice was caring.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He admitted and tried taking his eyes off the man, but it was impossible.

"Why didn't you come to me, Harry? I could have helped you." Snape put his arm on the back of the couch so that he could face Harry better.

"Because you hate me. You're disgusted by me and this would only make it worse." He was trying to hard to keep control of himself but his Vampire wanted to do was take the man's neck. Tears were threatening to break through but he was able to keep them at bay as he talked with the man.

"So you went to Mr. Malfoy?" he asked curious.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I'm not an idiot, Harry."

"He… approached me one day; said he could help me. I didn't want to come to you because of what happened in the Hospital wing so I fed off him."

"I see." He picked at a seam on the back of the couch as he contemplated what to do next. He crossed his legs so that he was essentially encasing Harry with his arm on the back of the couch and his leg in front of Harry's when he brushed against Harry's leg and he felt a sudden current strike through his body and he took a sharp intake of breath. He heard Harry do the same and he couldn't help himself, he took his free hand and cupped Harry's cheek, stroking his lower lip and passing over a fang in the process.

Harry's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he saw the man leaning towards him. _Omg, he's going to kiss me_. Their lips met and Harry's mind exploded and saw stars as their lips molded together. Harry's Vampire decided now was the time it took over, which made Harry feel braver and bolder than he usually would. He lunged forward and straddled the man's lap, taking Snape's head with both hands, he deepened the kiss and he bucked his hips. They both moaned loudly and Harry bucked his hips again. Snape's hands went to Harry's waist and he used it as leverage to push the two of them together.

_No, stop. Stop I shouldn't be doing this._ Harry was screaming in his head but he couldn't take hold of his actions. He was so confused at this moment as he felt he was in heaven and his body was a bundle of pleasured nerves.

Snape was in the same situation, _I need to stop this. Oh his lips feel so good, no STOP._ Snape was trying hard to stop the events that were unfolding but at the same time he hadn't felt like this in a very long time and he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was enjoying himself so much he didn't realize Harry had moved from kissing his lips and was making his way down his jaw, towards his neck. Snape suddenly snapped out of his daze and with the aid of holding Harry's hips flipped them so he was on top of Harry and grabbed his wrists, putting them above his head.

"Harry, stop. You need to stop this now." He had a desperate tone in his voice and watched as Harry's eyes went back to their dark green colour but his fangs stayed where they were.

Harry turned his head to look away from Snape and started to cry. There were so many emotions he was feeling currently and his head was a mess. His body was telling him one thing, his Vampire was saying another and his brain was telling him to stop and run.

"Look at me." The calmness _and was that kindness,_ in Snape's voice surprised him but he didn't move.

Snape let go of one of Harry's wrists and put a finger on his chin turning his head to face him.

"Do not be ashamed, Harry. Like I said before, you're not the only one effected by this."

"No, but _you_ don't want this. It's just because you have no choice." Harry sobbed not listening to the words that Snape was saying.

Snape raised an eyebrow in interest to what Harry had just said. "Are you sure?"

Harry stopped crying and thought about what he'd just said. Snape hadn't moved from on top of him and was looking down intently at Harry, waiting to hear his answer. The way his fangs were pointing out of his mouth he thought looked very cute on the boy. _Cute? Alluring maybe_.

"You…" he didn't know what to say. _Was Snape saying he wanted to be with him?_

"I know how this effects you. You would not be here, lying on my couch like this if I hadn't accepted this." He clarified. He thought the Vampire races were supposed to be smart but he assumed it was all too much for Harry to process. He sat back and pulled Harry with him so they were both sitting.

"So… Wh-what do… What happens now?"

Snape thought for a second before answering. "We are going to head up stairs for lunch, then at seven o'clock you will come back here and we will continue this conversation."

Harry nodded. "Ok."

"But first, we need to sort out these." And he gently laid a finger on the point of a fang.

"Oh." Harry said and he focused his energy on his fangs and with a slight narrowing of his eyes, they retracted.

Snape was mildly surprised. "Can you do that every time?"

Harry shook his head. "Only when I'm not hungry."

Snape nodded, stood and offered his hand to Harry, helping him up. They were facing each other and he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I recommend you stay away from Mr. Malfoy. I will speak with him before his next class. I will see you at dinner, when you see me leave, you may follow."

"Ok, thank you, by the way." He looked unsurely up at Snape and the man smiled ever so slightly and moved the hand that was on his shoulder to his cheek, which harry leant into.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron at dinner; he was feeling better than he had all week. He glanced up at Snape sitting at the head table but the man was in deep conversation with Lupin who was sitting next to him and it looked like it was getting heated. Harry frowned and wondered what it was about, _hope it isn't to do with me_. Hermione elbowed him.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" she whispered to him.

Harry hadn't gone back to the common room after his encounter with Snape, instead opting to hide outside for a couple of hours until it was too cold to stay. He was so relieved and quite frankly shocked that Snape had been so kind and caring. _He's right though, you felt it; he enjoys it as much as you._ Harry now wondered what would happen tonight. _I hope we don't have to bond tonight._ Harry thought back to when he was doing his research and he knew that there was going to be some kind of sexual act and he was going to have to drink from Severus's neck but the whole concept to him sounded bizarre. _I don't know if I want to have sex with him._

"Hello? Harry? You in there?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's face to get his attention.

"Sorry, uh what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said are you going to tell us what happened? You don't look like someone who just had their world crushed."

"Oh…" Harry looked around but he didn't feel comfortable saying it with so many people around them. "I have to see him straight after dinner for 'detention', so I'll tell you after that."

"He didn't hurt you though ay, mate?" Ron whispered, concerned.

Harry shook his head. "The opposite actually."

"I told you it wouldn't be the end of the world, Harry. What's going to happen to Malfoy?"

"Snape said he was going to have a word with him. He knew that I was feeding off him, I think he invaded my mind for that bit of information." He sighed.

"Hopefully he backs off then, although you _do_ have yourself to blame." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry heard Ron chuckle and was sent a dark look from Hermione. Harry looked up to the head table and Snape as looking at him. Snape narrowed his eyes seductively at Harry and it made Harry's stomach do a back flip. Harry's face went dark as his inner Vampire came forward; it was an odd sensation that he was feeling because it felt as though his Vampire was trying to prove something. His eyes swirled between blood red and dark green and Harry saw Snape point at his own eye. Harry shook his head as if to clear his Vampire thoughts and he saw Snape nod subtly.

"See, he's helping you already." Hermione whispered playfully and Harry rolled his eyes.

Dinner was coming to a close and Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Snape standing up and making his way out of the hall. Harry stood as well and told his friends that he had to go.

"Good luck, Harry. We'll wait for you in the common room."

"Ok. But if it gets too late, just go to bed. I'm not really sure how long I will be." He shrugged and the others nodded.

He walked out of the Great Hall and started to make his way towards the dungeons. Malfoy fell into step with him but Harry tried to ignore him. He was walking very closely to Harry and he was getting a little annoyed. _Did Snape not talk to him?_ He wondered and he stopped and turned to him. Malfoy stopped too and looked at him with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" he said forcefully. He had somewhere to be and he didn't want to be followed to Snape's chambers.

"The question is; can I help _you?_" He said confidently and squared his shoulders.

"I don't need anything from you. We've been through this." And Harry turned to keep walking. There was no one else in the corridor and he as starting to freak out a little so walked a little faster.

Harry was suddenly pushed into a doorway and pushed against the frame. He growled, bared his fangs and flipped them so Malfoy was pushed back, trapped. "I told you not to test me, Malfoy." He barked and Malfoy's eyes went wide.

He let go of the boy and went back into the corridor with his fangs retracting and stalked down the many twists and turns before coming to stand in front of Snape's door. The snake guarding the door regarded him coolly.

"_**Shaalaasss haa."**_ Harry hissed and the snake's head straightened and looked to him in surprised.

The snake hissed back to him. _**"You are a speaker, this is a rare ability."**_

"_**And very useful in situations like these"**_Harry replied. _**"May I enter? He is expecting me."**_

"_**I will ask him."**_ The snake slithered through a gap in the painting's background and came back seconds later. _**"You may enter."**_ He hissed and the portrait opened revealing Snape who was a few steps back from the doorway.

"Good evening, Harry." Snape said stiffly, but his facial expressions were soft.

"Hello, sir." Harry didn't really know if he was allowed to be casual about this. He didn't really know what he was expecting at all so he carefully walked into the man's chambers.

Snape sighed, "Whilst you are here, in my chambers you may call me, Severus. Out of here though, I am your Professor."

Harry smiled, "Ok."

"Come, sit. We can talk about what we are going to do." He reached out and took Harry's hand, which made his pulse quicken.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the contact and his heart rate sped up and his grip tightened as he held Severus's hand. The man looked back at him and brought them round to the couch. They sat and Severus sat closely to him so their knees were touching and Harry could feel his control slipping.

Severus cleared his throat. "First things first, we need to cover your feeds." He stated; his voice sounded a little husky and it made Harry's cock twitch. "I remember Dumbledore mentioning with your mate, you'd only need it once a day. Is this enough?"

Harry thought about it. He remembered what Dumbledore had said and thought back to the next day when he'd lost control and Malfoy had approached him. "Twice a day at a minimum. Especially if I meet you in the corridor or in class." He paused and Severus was looking at him. "I also have nightmares… Well I'm not sure if they're nightmares…"

Severus frowned slightly before resting his arm across the back of the couch. He was finding it harder and harder to sit still when he was so close to Harry and from the look of Harry's behaviour, he was struggling as well.

"What are these nightmares? What are you dreaming about?"

Harry looked straight into Severus's eyes before answering. "You."

"Me?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And what am I doing?"

"It's what _I'm_ doing, that concerns me."

Severus had an idea of what Harry was dreaming about. It was a normal habit of Vampire's to be dreaming about their mates in the way that they wanted to 'take' them.

"When the time comes, Harry. You needn't be afraid. I'm getting a fair idea of what I'm getting into and right now…" he paused and moved his free hand to touch Harry's knee, "I'm being drawn towards you." He said as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry heart skipped a beat and his Vampire took full control of him. He jumped up and straddled the man's lap and grabbed his wrists, holding them down. He looked at Severus with blood red eyes that were filled with lust and dominance, and Severus couldn't help but be drawn to them. Harry's fangs shot out and he leaned down to kiss Severus's jaw, making his way to the man's neck. He started gently kissing and nibbling skin and there was nothing Severus could do but sit there and enjoy the ride. He moved his neck to the side to help Harry reach that spot and was moaning at the sensations.

Harry was trying to control his impulses because he could tell that the neck was the area he wanted. As he kissed this area, he let go of Severus's left wrist and worked the buttons on the man's right sleeve, pulling it up. He pulled away from Severus's neck and looked at the man's face hesitating; he didn't feel it right to take something before being allowed.

Severus opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry's, as the boy had stopped kissing his neck. He felt Harry holding onto his right wrist and nodded his consent before watching the boy sink his fangs into the pale skin. The feeling of him sucking the blood was incredibly arousing and he couldn't move in fear of the feelings stopping. He was under Harry's spell.

Harry had his feed and licked the wound before looking up to Severus. He saw the man's eyes go to his lips and watched his fangs retract and a dribble of blood roll down his chin.

Severus took his free hand and with the pad of his thumb, wiped the blood off Harry's chin. He took his thumb and sucked on it, tasting his own blood. He saw Harry's eyes go back to red and was pushed into the back of the couch as Harry caught his lips with his own.

There was so much passion, so much force behind the kiss and Severus felt helpless. He felt Harry start grinding his hips into his lap and he did the same. He could feel they were both hard and Severus knew that he was painfully so.

In an act of dominance, Severus flipped them so they were lying on the couch with Harry underneath him. Apparently Harry didn't like this and he pulled away from the kiss growling. He pushed the man onto the black rug in front of the fire and pinned his wrists above his head.

"No." he barked. "Don't. Defy me." Harry didn't know why he was saying this but he just knew that at this current point in time it was the right thing to do. He saw Severus's eyes widen slightly and he attacked the man's lips again trying his best not to hurt him as his fangs had shot out again. _I'm really losing control_, he briefly thought before all thoughts and processes were shut out by his inner Vampire.

With Severus's hands above his head he felt completely submissive and the way Harry had spoken to him, he felt he had to comply. _The boy is so controlling. Don't stop_. He felt Harry change to holding his wrists with one hand and the other went around his throat. He felt Harry start to undo his buttons on his robe shirt and he bucked his hips upwards into Harry's.

Harry had started undressing Severus and it was such a thrilling action. He pushed the outer robe and white shirt aside exposing the man's chiseled abs and pecks. _Not what I was expecting, but so handsome_, he thought and took his other hand off Severus's wrists so he could go further down on the man. He felt Severus put a hand on his head and he snatched it growling and placing his wrists back above his head.

"These stay up _here_." Harry barked. He ripped off his own school tie and bound the man's wrists above his head. He looked down and Severus was smirking at him. He cocked his head to the side and regarded the man. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"I didn't know you were into bondage, Harry?"

This sudden realization of what he was doing hit him, and hit him hard. He shook his head and yelped as he jumped off Severus and backed himself into a bookshelf that was by the door.

Severus wriggled his wrists out of their hold and propped himself on his elbows to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry apologized. He was mortified at what he'd just done and Severus was just _lying_ there with his shirt open exposing his chest and stomach. _He really is good looking_, he thought idly before realizing he was staring and looked away.

Severus stood up and made his way over to Harry.

"No, stay away from me. I can't control this."

"Harry." He put Harry's tie back around his neck and as he spoke he did it up for him. "You know your role in this bond, do you not?"

Harry looked confused and shook his head.

"You're the dominant, Harry. Between myself and Mr. Malfoy, have you not realized your actions affect us in certain ways?" he asked and watched Harry's mind process the information.

"I'm the dominant." Harry said, more to himself. It made sense when Severus put it like that, the way Malfoy backed down so easily…_ Malfoy._

"Did you talk to Malfoy today?"

"I did, why?" he finished with Harry's tie and put a hand on the wall beside him to support himself and cocked his head to the side.

"He cornered me before getting here."

"That'll explain you being so hyped up." Severus said absentmindedly. "I'll have another word with him. But watch yourself." And he watched Harry nod. He turned around and went over to the far end of the room and did up his shirt as he walked. He stopped at a cabinet and grabbed two glasses and a bottle. He put the two glasses on top of the cabinet and filled them with the amber liquid. Putting the bottle back and closing the cabinet, he made his way to the couch and sat down. He motioned with his head for Harry to come and sit and handed him one of the glasses as he sat down.

"What's this?" he took a sniff, _alcohol_.

"Brandy. To calm you down."

"Thanks." Harry took a sip and felt the liquid burn it's way down his throat. 'Wow, strong." He said with his voice becoming husky after the swallow and he heard Severus chuckle.

They sat in companionable silence until they had both finished their drinks. Harry was feeling a little buzz from the alcohol and it was making him sleepy. He rested his head on Severus's shoulder and the man took the empty glass from him, putting them on the floor.

"You should be getting back. It's past curfew, I will walk you."

Harry yawned, "Ok." He said sleepily and went to stand up and his head started to spin slightly.

"Hmm, perhaps Vampires shouldn't consume alcohol."

"I'm _so_ fine." Harry said confidently and put his hands on his hips.

"All right, Dracula. Come." Severus teased and motioned to the door with his arm and Harry walked through the door.

_Hang on, did he just tease me?_ He wondered as they made their way through the corridor. He remembered what Severus had said at the beginning of the night about him returning back to his Professor outside of his chambers so he kept quiet but was rather amused.

They made it to the Gryffindor tower and Severus looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Come and see me tomorrow morning if you require feeding. I will be working in my private laboratory tomorrow so if at any time you require my assistance, come to my chambers again. I hear you and my portrait are well acquainted?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We look after our own." Harry said cryptically and smiled slightly. "What if I have another dream?"

Severus sighed, he knew this would all go away if they bonded but he knew they both weren't quite ready for that next step.

"Again, come and see me if it is required." And he nodded at the boy.

"Ok, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter." He waited until Harry was through the portrait before leaving for his private quarters.

Harry walked into the common room and Hermione and Ron were the only two sitting there with Ron looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug. "How was it? Ron, wake up." She hit him with a free pillow and he was startled.

"Hey, Harry. Alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Really good. I think." He added and frowned. He supposed it had gone well, except for the losing control part.

"Well… Tell us what happened!" Hermione said eagerly.

They all sat down in front of the fire and harry relayed everything that had happened. He thought he better not leave the gory details out this time as Hermione may have found them useful for her research. Ron on the other hand was pulling faces and his ears were burning red at some of the details.

"Ok, so Malfoy still hasn't got the message and Professor Snape is supportive. This is good Harry." Hermione mused. "I suspect that your impulses will even out once you have bonded with him."

"I hope so too. Although it _is_ useful, I want rid of Malfoy. I just growl and he backs away."

"Brilliant." Ron said and Hermione was thinking.

"I'm concerned about Malfoy, Harry. Could it be possible you have two mates? You said Professor Snape mentioned that he and Malfoy react the same way."

"No, I don't think so. I would lose control when I'm around Malfoy as well but I don't. It's only when he challenges my authority that _that_ happens."

"Hmm, you definitely _are_ the dominant aren't you?" she said suggestively.

"But Harry's the opposite of dominant, Hermione." Ron was puzzled, he didn't understand these kinds of things, that much was obvious.

"Maybe not in life, but put him in the same room as Professor Snape and that changes."

"It's so weird." Harry said softly and they both turned to him. "Right, if there's nothing else you need to know I'm going to bed. I have a really good feeling about tonight. Hopefully now more dreams." And he stood.

"You're not going to freak out like last night?" Ron asked.

"Let's hope not." Harry said sadly and the boys bid Hermione goodnight as she went off towards the girl's dorm.

Harry stripped his clothes off and went to jump into bed when he looked down at his tented boxers. _Shit_. He climbed into bed and rolled over so the others couldn't see his erection. The boys said good night and Harry stayed still for as long as he could until the boys had fallen asleep. He was so aroused he kept jutting his hips into the mattress to get some friction. _Gah, screw it,_ he thought and, still lying on his side slide his hand under his pajamas and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He tried to muffle a moan, he was hard to the point it was getting painful and he needed some release. A couple of strokes later and Harry came undone moaning into his pillow. Finally sated, he grabbed his wand to clean the mess before turning over and falling asleep, the events of the day finally catching up with him.

Snape was back in his private chambers and was stripping down to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, letting the hot water cover his body, he closed his eyes and thought about what had happened. Spending time with the boy, he now didn't feel the hatred and loathing towards the certain feelings Harry brought upon. The way Harry looked at him, with those blood red eyes that promised so much no longer made him feel ashamed to be aroused. Subconsciously his hand wrapped around his hard cock and he started to stroke it as he thought about Harry. _He's so dominating; every care I have in the world leaves my body when I am with him. _He still had his eyes closed and he stroked faster. _Mmm, the feeling of his lips and fangs that brush across my neck. Those soft lips that help suck my blood; imagine what they would feel like around…_ "Ahh, grgah…" Snape couldn't finish his thought and came all over the shower wall. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he calmed his breathing. _That boy will be the death of me_, he swore and washed himself down before jumping out of the shower, toweling himself down and heading straight to bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was wishing Harry a good nights rest, although deep down he knew this wouldn't happen until they had bonded, and this wasn't going to happen immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was walking through a dark corridor leading to… well he didn't know. His feet were taking him some place and he let them. He came up to a large portrait that had a large serpent on it.

"_**He is waiting."**_ The snake hissed to Harry and the portrait guarding the large entrance swung open.

Harry stepped through and into a dark room; he looked around and could see chains hanging along the walls. The room had a large fire to the right and it was roaring fiercely providing the room with it's light. In front of the fire there was a dark red leather couch and a white polar bear fur rug between them. There was someone kneeling on the rug with their head bowed.

The person was wearing a black coat and the hood was up covering their face. Harry bared his fangs and growled as he made his way over to the person. He reached down and removed the hood and ripped the cloak off, exposing a naked body. _Severus_.

"Master." Severus said and Harry's cock stirred with interest.

Harry undid the button on his school trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers revealing his erect cock that was at eye level with the man kneeling in front of him.

Severus looked up to Harry and cocked his head. "Pleasure me." Harry purred seductively and Severus moved his head forward to take Harry in his mouth. His tongue was circling Harry's cock and his head bobbed forward and back as he sucked.

Harry thrust his hips forward and put a hand on Severus's head as a way of controlling his speed. He moaned at the feeling and was getting absorbed in the sensations. He grabbed a handful of Severus's hair and threw his head back before pushing him backwards onto the rug. Harry stood and slipped his pants and boxers off, and ripped his school shirt off, leaving his tie around his neck. He lay flush against the man, keeping him flat against the rug and kissed his mouth roughly drawing blood as his fangs cut into his lips. The taste of the man's blood was like sweet nectar to Harry and he pulled away. Looking into the man's eyes he growled and his fangs cut into the man's neck and his mind exploded.

"Harry? Harry, wake up!" Ron was shaking him violently and Harry woke with a start, as he sat he inhaled a huge breath and put his hand on his heart. He was covered in sweat and as panting loudly. He tried closing his mouth and could feel his fangs poking out. Licking his lips, he spoke.

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming, mate. Loudly too. I reckon that was more than a horror dream if you were making _those_ kinds of noises."

Harry slapped his forehead. "What's the time?"

"Little after 5 o'clock. You want me to get Hermione?"

"No, no it's ok, Ron." He flopped back down onto his bed and as he shifted he could feel he was hard. _Again? This is ridiculous._ He was in two minds about what to do. Severus had told him that he could see him if he needed feeding but he didn't want to wake the man up so early. _He's your mate, he'll do it_, a voice said in his head.

Sighing he got out of bed and looked to Ron who was sitting looking at him from his bed. "I'm going to see… you know." He said vaguely and Ron nodded.

"You may want to uh… sort _that_ out first." He nodded with his head at Harry's groin.

"Reason why I'm going." He said dejectedly and grabbed his dark grey hoodie that he chucked over his naked torso.

He made his way out of the dorm and through the common room by himself and snuck out of the portrait. He could hear the fat lady muttering about misbehaving students but he didn't stop. He had somewhere to be and he needed to get there quickly. He put his hood up to hide his face and broke into a run, heading down towards the dungeons.

Five minutes later and he was standing outside Snape's quarters, leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"_**Why in such a hurry?"**_ the snake guarding Snape's quarters hissed in question.

"_**Emergency. Is he there?"**_ Harry hissed quickly between breaths and walked up to the portrait so the snake could see his face with his fangs and eyes.

"_**I see, I will inform him."**_ And the snake slithered through the gap. He came back a few minutes later and the portrait swung open and Harry rushed in. Taking his hood down he looked around the room but couldn't see Severus. All three doors in front of him were closed so he couldn't even see if the man was in one of them. The middle one opened and a half naked Severus walked out rubbing his eyes. He saw Harry's face and his eyes widened at the state of his face.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Something like that." Harry replied and stared the man down with his blood red pupils.

"Come." Severus held out his hand and Harry walked forward, trying to compose himself as he felt his Vampire trying to take hold of him.

He went straight up to Severus and angled himself to get the best position to suck his wrist. He looked to Severus before doing this to ensure that it was okay, and after a slight nod Harry crashed into the man's wrist sucking feverishly. Harry heard Severus moan and it made _him_ moan as well as they were both consumed with pleasure. Severus put his free hand on the boys' waist and turned him so Harry's back was to his chest and pushed him close with the arm Harry was feeding off.

The feelings this contact brought made Harry feel closer to the man and spurred him on to suck harder. He finally pulled away and wiped his mouth, he was panting still but it was from the physical energy he exerted. Harry could feel Severus's hardness poking into his lower back and he hated to think how hard he was as well.

"Feel better?" Severus purred huskily in his ear.

"Yeah…" Harry said vaguely as he regained his composure.

"Good." He let go of Harry and took a small step back.

"Uhm… thanks. I'll just go." Harry said unsurely and went to walk over to the portrait.

Severus watched Harry retreating to the door and felt a little bad. But he had a serious issue in the groin area and without his teaching robes on to keep it in place, his pajama bottoms were rather tented. On the other hand he wanted to know what Harry's dream was about so he could gauge how long they had before they had to mate.

"Come back after breakfast. You can tell me about your dream." Severus called after him just as Harry reached the portrait door.

Without turning around, afraid that Severus would see his major erection, he spoke. "Ok. See you then." And he walked out the door.

He made his way back to the common room and went straight to the showers for a wank. _No good in everyone seeing this_, he thought and pulled the curtain shut before stripping and moving under the hot water. The water felt amazing on his over sensitized skin and it didn't take him long before he grunted and shot his load. Feeling much better he washed himself and jumped out of the shower, making his way to the boys dorm he saw Hermione slipping out.

"You tell her?" he asked Ron and he nodded.

"She wants to see you when you 'come back', she's going back to bed."

"Meh, I'll catch her on the way to breakfast." He said as he climbed back into bed. He was exhausted and decided a couple of hours rest wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Harry woke a few hours later at 9 o'clock and rolled over to find the sun streaming onto his face. He mumbled and haphazardly sat up and looked around the room, there was no one there so he assumed they were all down at breakfast. He changed out of his pajamas and grabbed his black jeans, red t-shirt, converse sneakers and grey hoodie and chucked them on before making his way out of the tower and down to breakfast. At this current point in time he really didn't care what he looked like, he felt like crap and until he'd spoken to his friends he doubted his mood would improve.

Making it to the Great Hall he saw his friends chatting animatedly, which made him smile and he slid into the seat in front of them.

"Hey." Harry said cheerily.

"Hey, mate." Ron tried through a mouth of food.

"Morning, Harry. Ron told me about this morning."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you when you're finished." He smiled and he turned to look up at the head table and caught Lupin's eye and the man smiled at him, which he returned. _Suppose I should probably tell him about Snape_, he thought absentmindedly. _Surely Dumbledore could have said something_.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Harry inquired.

"It's Hogsmead weekend, mate. Don't you remember?"

"No, no I don't Ron. Been a little preoccupied." Harry snapped at him even though he knew Ron was trying to have a joke. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault." He apologized and Ron gave him a sympathetic smile in return.

"What time were you heading down? I have you see, _him_, at some stage today."

"We were thinking over lunch, Harry. It might be nice for you to get out of the castle and breath. I know it's only been a week but you've been through a lot." She said thoughtfully and the boy's nodded.

"Ok, sounds good." He looked over at the head table again to spot Snape but he wasn't there. _Should probably go and see him now_, he thought. Then he remembered the last time he'd gone down to the dungeons by himself. He looked round and saw Malfoy sitting behind him on the Slytherin table and the boy looked at him with interest, and Harry scooted back round again.

"Shit." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked casually.

"Malfoy just made eye contact." He whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron said confused.

"Yesterday, when I went to see Snape you div!" he whispered again as he referred to the day before and Ron made a face of understanding. "If I stand and leave he's gonna follow me. Can one of you come with me?" he asked annoyed that his friends were now having to be body guards.

"Just rip his throat out." Ron said non-committedly and Hermione shot him a dark look.

"I'll go with you, Harry. I'm finished anyway."

"Thanks, Hermione."

They both stood and Ron shrugged as he kept eating and he turned over a Quidditch pamphlet he'd picked up earlier. They made their way out of the hall and Hermione kept an eye on Malfoy as they did so.

"He didn't follow us. We should be okay."

He smiled at her and shoved his hands in his pockets as they descended the many stairs to the dungeons. They walked up to the portrait guarding Snape's quarters and Harry hissed to signal his arrival. The portrait swung open and Harry bid farewell to Hermione before walking in to find an empty living area again. He heard the portrait swing closed and he spoke.

"Severus?" he called out and he heard a clinking noise behind one of the doors. The left door opened and Severus leaned into the doorframe looking at Harry. He thought the man looked rather appealing in his current state and without his teaching robes on, he looked so different, younger even. He was standing there with black sweat pants and a white t-shirt with no shoes. Harry felt his Vampire stir.

"Morning, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for earlier." He said, and he took a few steps towards the man so he wasn't yelling across the room.

"It wasn't unexpected." He replied and turned to walk back into the room that he'd come from. Harry followed him and saw it was his private lab and there were a couple of cauldrons bubbling away in the far corner. Along the right wall there was a table that had papers and books littering the surface and was where Severus went to stand. Picking up a piece of paper that he fished for, he walked over to one of the cauldrons and peered inside whilst consulting his notes. He appeared to be satisfied and put the paper back on the table, turning around to face Harry, he leaned against the side of the table.

"So, this dream of yours. Care to explain what it was about?"

"Oh, uhm. Yeah. The dream." Harry laughed awkwardly.

"Ok, so it was _that_ kind of dream." Severus said casually, he didn't seem at all phased by this news.

"It was rather graphic… Look is this going to keep happening? I've had these dreams ever since school started."

"How much research have you done, Harry?"

"A fair bit. Although I get the feeling I don't know as much as I thought." He sighed and bowed his head as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets again.

"Dreams. They are an interesting concept. Both useful for storing information, and for predicting the future." Harry looked up to him at this point.

_Where is he going with this?_ Harry thought.

"In your case, teenage hormones are not the cause of your dreams. Your inheritance is."

"Are you saying that what I'm dreaming is what is going to happen between us?" Harry paled even more than he usually was and thought he was going to pass out.

"That is why I want to find out what's in that head of yours, Harry." He said cocking his head to the side.

"I really don't think you do." Harry tried to joke but he ended up sounding bitter and disgusted.

"Damn it, Harry. You need to realize that I have accepted this. Now deny it, as you will, but you…" His words at this moment chose to fail him and he held his hands out exasperated. _Do I say how I really feel about him?_ He sighed.

"You, are an attractive young man." _There. I said it. Don't you dare throw this back in my face, _he argued in his head and watched the boy closely as he processed the information.

"You… _like_, me?"

"'Like', is an ambiguous term."

"When I kissed you… you enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

"And it's not just because you feel you have to?"

"Do you find it hard to believe I can love, Harry?"

"No. No, I don't."

This was progress. Finally, out of everything that had happened all week he felt that the two of them had made progress, although he still didn't know how he felt about having sex with the man. He knew he'd have to do it for the bonding ritual, and he knew that they would be doing it soon but the longer he waited the more confident he thought he'd be.

Severus and Harry stared at each other for a while and Harry was trying to work out what to say next.

"So, my dreams?"

"Yes. I need to know."

"C-could you just look at them… in my mind?"

"Do you give me permission to do so?"

"Only if you stick to this morning's one." And Severus nodded.

Severus picked up his wand from one of the tables and headed out into the living area, with Harry following him. They sat on the couch and they turned to face each other. Holding his wand steady he muttered, _"Legilimens"_ and the memory from that morning's dream came to the front of Harry's mind.

_Harry bared his fangs and growled as he made his way over to the person. He reached down and removed the hood and ripped the cloak off, exposing a naked body. _

"_Master." Severus said._

_Severus saw Harry undo the button on his school trousers and the boy pushed them down along with his boxers revealing his erect cock that was at eye level with the man kneeling in front of him._ Clearly well endowed, Snape thought in Harry's mind.

_Severus was looking up to Harry and cocked his head. "Pleasure me." Harry purred seductively and Severus moved his head forward to take Harry in his mouth. Severus saw himself take Harry into his mouth and head bobbing back and fourth and twisting, and he could hear Harry moaning._

_Harry thrust his hips forward and put a hand on Severus's head as a way of controlling his speed. He moaned and grabbed a handful of Severus's hair and threw his head back before pushing him backwards onto the rug. Harry stood and slipped his pants and boxers off, and ripped his school shirt off, leaving his tie around his neck. He lay flush against the man, keeping him flat against the rug and kissed his mouth roughly drawing blood as his fangs cut into his lips. Harry pulled away and looked into the Severus's, eyes he growled and his fangs cut into the man's neck._

The memory finished and Severus withdrew from Harry's mind. Harry hung his head and looked away from the man, he was extremely embarrassed and thought the man would be disgusted. He was wrong. Severus moved closer and put his hand on the boys chin, turning his head so he would look at him.

"Please don't be ashamed. It would be my pleasure."

Harry was gob smacked. _Definitely not what I was expecting_. Harry stared at the man, not really knowing what to say. He stood suddenly and walked over to the fireplace, standing in front of it and looking into the flames.

"Harry?" Severus stood and walked over to Harry to stand behind him.

Harry didn't move and kept staring into the fire but he felt Severus's hand on his left hip and was pulled close to him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly. He was curious as to why Harry kept backing away from him. It was like he was scared, but being a dominant, he shouldn't be acting like this.

"That I am in way over my head." Harry replied. He was scared, there was no doubt about it. When he was with the man, sometimes he felt that he could do anything, and then other times he felt like a little kid. _What am I doing?_ He thought, and his inner Vampire started to stir and he could feel his confidence building.

"You're quite confusing, you know. One minute you'll bind my hands above my head… and the next you're like this. There must be a reason, Harry." Severus guessed that most of his confidence was coming from his inheritance, but the resistance he was getting from Harry was baffling.

Harry thought about it for a second and then turned around to face the man. With his inner Vampire spurring him on he looked straight into Severus's eyes with intense passion and assurance, then spoke.

"I've never done this before, any of it. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know how I feel about this and I don't know how I feel about you." He finished and he was unsure how the man would react, especially to that last bit.

Severus's eyes went wide briefly as he realized what Harry was saying. "I see." He said emotionless and it was Severus's turn to look away, but he didn't move away from the boy. _He hasn't had a relationship before_. It was becoming obvious that he was going to have to initiate the contact so that Harry's Vampire instincts took over. _This will be easy, I've been baiting the boy for years_, he thought and he smirked.

Harry looked at his face confused, _the man should be repulsed that I don't return his feelings not smirking, what's his game?_ And he growled in frustration. Well, _he_ didn't growl, the Vampire within him, made him growl and Severus turned to look at him.

"So, you're trying to tell me that you've never done anything sexual with a female or a male?" and Harry shook his head. "And you're scared because you have feelings about me that you think you shouldn't have?" and Harry nodded. "And if I was to get on my knees in front of you right now, you wouldn't engage in the suggested activity?"

That last question shocked Harry and he had to think about it, half of him wouldn't mind and the other half he was scared. Harry's eyes widened when Severus slowly kneeled in front of him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Harry stammered.

"Presenting myself to you. Take it."

"No, no I can't. This is wrong, I can't do this." And Harry stepped to the side before bolting from the room. He felt that his chest was going to explode and he felt suffocated. He ran through the corridors and went straight up to the common room and saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the floor by the fire.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione said concerned.

"Pressure, so much pressure. I can't do this."

"What do you mean? I thought the two of you were getting on fine."

"We are, we were, are. I don't know." He sighed and lay on the floor between them.

"That made so much sense." Ron said confused.

"How about we head off to Hogsmead and you can tell us what happened?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded.

They made their way outside and headed down the windy track towards the small town.

"Alright, Harry. Spill."

"Okay, well this morning I had a really intense dream about him and I, and I have the feeling you know what that was about." He said and looked purposefully over at Ron, who's face went bright red with embarrassment.

"What was the dream?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, you sure you want to know?" Harry queried.

"No." Ron said flatly and Hermione gave him a hard look.

"Yes, Harry. Your dreams might be trying to tell you something. Like with Malfoy."

He sighed, "He was kneeling in front of me, sucking me off. "

"Eww." Ron muttered.

"Did you tell him this?"

"Yeah, that's why I came back to the common room."

"Because you told him?"

"Because I told him and he knelt in front of me."

"Ohhh." Hermione said with immediate understanding.

"I've never done anything like this in real life, Hermione. Not with a guy or a girl. We know I'm gay, that's fine. But for a man like that, I'm worried I'm going to do something wrong."

"You've never mentioned this before, Harry."

Harry thought about this, and the light bulb went off in his head. "That's because my Vampire instincts make me." He said in wonder as he realized his actions. "I've always seen him for a feed and that has spurred me on. I didn't need to feed when I went before, so I didn't feel the need to…" he paused and continued in his head, _dominate him._

Hermione was looking at Harry, interested. _I'm glad he's figuring this out_, she thought absentmindedly.

"Perhaps if he had done that later tonight when you needed to feed, you might have gone through with it." She suggested and they heard Ron make a gagging noise beside them. "Honestly, Ron. Can't you be supportive?" she scolded but he didn't reply.

"Maybe I would." Harry said vaguely and he looked around as they reached the town. He saw Malfoy lurking around with some Slytherin's by the bookshop.

"I'm going to look in the bookshop, you going to come?" Hermione asked them both.

"I'm going to the sweet shop, need to stock up on the chocolate." And he started walking off towards the shop. "You coming, Harry?"

"I think I'll browse the books for information."

"Suit yourself, meet you at the Three Broom Sticks later." He said over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowds.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the bookstore and went inside and Harry went straight to the creature section, searching the shelves for anything useful. Hermione was on the other side of the store looking at Potions books and was currently crouching to see the books on the bottom shelf.

Malfoy came to stand next to Harry, and it gave Harry a fright.

"Morning, Harry. How are you?" he said in a friendly manner.

"How many times do I need to tell you to back off?" he hissed at the boy and he stepped to the side to get some distance between them.

"I've missed you. Thought you might need some help." He said casually.

"I haven't missed _you_, and no I don't need help."

Malfoy stepped in front of him. "You sure?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively and looked intensely into Harry's eyes.

"Positive. Now get out of my face." And he started to walk away from him to find Hermione.

"No, I don't think you are."

Harry spun round and growled as his fangs shot out and he stared the boy down. "I swear the next time you come anywhere near me I will kill you." He whispered angrily as to not draw attention to the situation.

Thankfully Hermione stood and looked round to see Malfoy harassing Harry and she marched over.

Malfoy's eyes went round and he took a step back. It appeared the threat worked and he saw Malfoy retreat out of the store. Hermione came up to him and stood next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Next time he won't be so lucky."

"Alright, well should we go? Unless you've found anything."

"No, let's go."

They made their way out of the bookstore and headed straight for the Honeydukes, Harry was looking around but he couldn't see Malfoy or any other Slytherin's for that matter. They found Ron who had his arms full and went to the counter to pay. After this they headed over to the Three Broom Sticks and Ron and Hermione ordered some food for their lunch.

As the two ate, Harry was looking around the pub; he wasn't looking for anything in particular and was just trying to pass the time. His eyes flitted over to the door and he saw Snape walk in and head straight to the bar. He was wearing his teaching robes now. His pulse quickened upon seeing the man and his scent filled his nostrils.

Snape turned around after talking to the barman and his eyes caught Harry's. He had been a little worried about the boy after he ran out but seeing him now he looked fine and was looking at him with purpose. He assumed that the boy had talked to his friends about what was happening, he was going to go over and talk to him but thought better of it.

As Harry looked at Snape he thought about everything that had transpired over the course of the morning. He supposed that he could learn off the man, but it was still embarrassing. _He isn't judging you. Hmm, I should apologize for this morning_, he felt bad now thinking about it that he had run off. The man was offering himself to him and he ran away.

Harry sighed and Hermione kicked him under the table. "You should talk to him."

"Yeah. I probably should. But not here."

"Why not?"

"Because people will see us being civil. That's not okay for a Potter and a Snape."

"Here, take this," Hermione fished around in her bag and found a pencil and gave it to Harry along with her napkin. "Write him a note and leave it on the bar." Her eyes flicked past Harry and looked at Snape. "He's looking at you, do it now." She said forcefully and he started jotting down on the napkin.

Harry stood and made his way to the bar standing a couple of steps away from the man. "Can I grab a fork please?" Harry asked the barman and he slid the folded napkin over to Snape not looking at him and took the fork from the barman, then made his way back to his friends. Harry had his back to Snape but Hermione was gauging his reaction.

Snape looked at the napkin for a second before unfolding it and read Harry's almost indecipherable scrawl.

_**Sorry about this morning.**_

Snape frowned. _Why is he sorry? For telling me about his dream or for running out? This boy is confusing._ He turned and looked over to the teens and cocked his head to the side. He saw Hermione whisper something to Harry across the table and assumed she was telling him what was happening. He watched Harry stand and the boy walked out of the pub looking bothered about something. He downed his drink that he'd ordered and decided to follow the boy out.

Harry looked to be heading back towards the castle but turned a corner that led towards the forbidden forest. Frowning, he decided he had reason to follow him if he was going to break school rules. They reached the edge of the forest and Snape checked behind him to see no one had followed them. Once he was satisfied that they were alone, he jogged to meet Harry who had turned around at hearing someone following him. As the boy turned, he looked livid for a split second and then his face softened.

"Oh, it's you." He relaxed and his eyes swirled back to green and his fangs retracted.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Malfoy. He's still bothering me."

"Short of letting slip _why_ he cannot be near you, I cannot do anything else."

"I said next time I'd kill him. I'm itching to sink my fangs into a neck." He said without thinking and once he'd realized what he'd said, clapped his hand over his mouth.

Snape chuckled. "I bet you are. Come, let's get you back to the castle. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor for walking into the forbidden forest."

"Fine." Harry sighed and started to follow the man. They were half way through the forest, heading to the castle before Snape spoke.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For this morning?" Harry said unsurely. _Didn't he read the note?_

"Yes, I am referring to your note." He clarified.

"I'm sorry for running out. After thinking about it, I realized you weren't actually disgusted at what you saw in my memories." He sighed. "I guess I'm just not ready for _that_ bit yet."

Snape stopped and put a hand around the boy's upper arm to stop him. They were in the middle of the dark forest, so there were no students or teachers likely to stumble across them. Moving his left hand from Harry's arm, he cupped the boys' cheek and stroked his lower lip with his thumb, looking into Harry's eyes. Slowly, he leaned his head down towards Harry, stopping millimeters away from the boys' lips.

Harry knew what Snape was going to do, but instead of pulling away, he closed the distance between them and they kissed languidly._ Gotta get over this some time._

Snape put his right hand on Harry's hip and his left hand moved to the base of his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling the passion and emotion in the kiss, Harry moved his arms around Snape's neck and pushed himself up to deepen the kiss. Harry was feeling all kinds of emotions and there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach and was making it's way down into his groin. Harry could feel his fangs coming out and pulled away so he didn't hurt Snape, and looked into the man's eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Snape said and Harry smiled at him.

"No." Harry said softly.

Snape saw Harry's eyes swirling red so he rolled up his robe sleeve for him. Hugging the boy from behind, Harry sunk his fangs into pale skin and began to drink. Snape had a clear view of Harry's neck so bent down and laid kisses up and down it. With his free arm he pulled the boy close and subtly pushed his groin into the back of Harry getting some friction for his growing erection. They both moaned and Harry pushed back against the man.

Harry pulled away and licked the wound before turning in the man's arms and kissing the man feverishly, grinding their hips together. Harry's fangs had retracted, for now, but he still felt the impulse to dominate the man and started backing him into the tree behind them.

Snape felt the boy pushing him and he wasn't about to stop the boy._ This is progress_. He felt his back hit a solid surface and Harry was pushing him hard into the tree with his hips and he ground hard into him.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and started making his way down Snape's jaw and neck. Circling around his neck his fangs started to elongate and his impulse to sink his teeth into the soft skin was increasing. He felt Snape's hands fiddling with his jeans and the man started falling graciously to his knees. Harry's eyes went as round as saucers when he realized what Snape was going to do, but he decided to see where things went and the pleasure kept coursing through his body. Deep down he knew he was going to enjoy this, but it was something about seeing his professor on his knees in front of him that made him uneasy.

Snape pulled Harry's jeans and boxers down slightly and his erect cock sprung free. Snape looked up to see Harry's face and it looked dark and brooding. He felt Harry run a hand through his hair and he moved forward to take Harry into his mouth. Snape was impressed by the boy's length, and it seemed his dream that he'd witnessed earlier was a true representation of the boy. Harry's cock hit the back of his throat and he hummed slightly to create small vibrations to create extra stimulation.

Harry was in ecstasy and he was moaning loudly. He massaged the man's head and controlled the speed that he went. Snape was sucking gently on the tip and Harry bucked his hips at the sensation. Snape put his hands on Harry's hips to steady himself as he knelt. He could tell the boy was close through the moaning and thrusting, so he wrapped an elegant finger around the base of Harry's cock and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry came loudly and grunted as the last drop shot from his now softening cock. _That was the most intense feeling ever,_ he was able to string together some thoughts before he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Snape caught him and put his hands on his shoulders to steady Harry, and did up the boys' jeans.

"That was wow." He said quietly as he leaned forward into the man's neck.

"And you were worried about it." Snape quirked back and he heard Harry chuckle weakly.

* * *

They were at the edge of the forest with Snape carrying Harry, and he put Harry back on his feet. "You're coming back to my chambers to rest. I won't have you moping round the hallways."

"No, I'm fine now. Really."

"You saying you don't want to spend time with me, Harry?" he tilted his head to the side.

"That's not what I said!" he defended quickly, then he thought about it. _Maybe I could spend some time with him. Get to know him, going to have to eventually._ "Alright. Your chambers it is then." And he smiled up at the man.

Once they reached the castle, Harry did his best to look like a student who was in serious trouble as he trailed behind Snape with his head down. They passed some fellow Gryffindor's on their travels and they gave Harry some sympathetic looks. When they reached Snape's chambers, they went inside and Severus directed Harry over to the couch.

"You know, I'm not actually that tired." Harry said. He didn't really know what he wanted, but he didn't feel that lying on the couch was going to solve much.

"Yes, you are, and you're going to lie there for a substantial amount of time." Severus said over his shoulder, making his way to the middle door.

Harry's impulses flared and he growled with his fangs shooting out. "No." he said forcefully and Severus turned around just before he put his hand on the doorknob, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side and eyeing Harry carefully.

"Uh… I… I don't know." He said shaking his head and his eyes went back to green and his fangs retracted.

Harry looked to the floor and flopped onto the couch, sprawling out to cover the whole thing. _This sucks_, and he snorted at his choice of words.

Severus went into his bedroom and changed out of his robes. He was expecting to spend the rest of the afternoon in his lab and he wanted to be comfortable. He changed into his black sweat pants and white t-shirt, foregoing the shoes again and walked back into the living area. He crept over to the couch and he saw Harry lying on the couch with his eyes closed so assumed he had decided to get some rest.

He decided to leave Harry to it and walked over to his lab, he chose to leave the door open so Harry would know where he was, and so he could keep an eye on the boy. Severus was working on improving the basic hospital wing supplies so that they would be more effective and so far his actions had been successful. He had been working solidly for a couple of hours and was adding powdered moonstone when a loud bang and black smoke shot violently out of the cauldron.

Harry heard a bang and he sat bolt upright and could smell something burning and his instincts immediately took over and his Vampire leaped forward. He jumped from the couch and sprinted to Severus's lab, panic coursing through his veins.

"Severus?" he yelled panicked and stood in the doorway looking at the man who was still facing the cauldron so had his back to Harry.

"I am fine." He said bluntly and Harry took a few steps towards him.

"Ar-are you sure?" and Severus turned around to face Harry.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw the man's face as he tried to cover up his laughter and horror. The smoke from the cauldron had hit Severus's face and it was now black with soot.

"Oh my gods." Harry whispered behind his hand and was starting to shake with holding back the laughter.

"You think this is funny?" and Harry shook his head, failing to be convincing. Severus stalked past him and went through the third door, which was his bathroom.

Harry heard running water and followed the man stopping in the doorway and leaning on the frame.

"So even the master of Potions can blow stuff up." Harry said amused.

Severus stood straighter and looked in the mirror eyeing Harry. "Even the best, when experimenting, can have slip ups."

If Harry wasn't mistaken, he thought the man had sounded a little wounded and embarrassed so he decided to keep this to himself.

"But you _did_ blow up a cauldron." Harry started and Severus turned round to face him once his face was clean and looked at the boy, _where is he going with this._

"So, because you broke a class rule…" Harry strutted into the bathroom and started pacing. The bathroom was quite large, which was odd for only one person. "This means you must be punished."

"Is that so?" and Severus took a step towards Harry who had stopped walking. "And what, are you proposing?"

Harry was a little stunned that the man was going along with this and tried to think of something he could get the man to do. Narrowing his eyes and standing up straight, puffing out his chest slightly he spoke, "Eight o'clock tonight. Your chambers. Do _not_, be late." He quirked in his best impression of Severus's teaching voice and turned to stalk from the bathroom.

Severus chuckled after him and followed him into the living room, stopping a foot away from Harry. "A stunning impression, I must say, Harry."

Harry turned back to Severus and was grinning. "Doesn't mean I wasn't serious."

"Hmm." Severus crossed an arm cross his chest and the other stroked his chin in thought. "I shall be ready then."

"Good." Harry said triumphantly and took a bold step forward so their chests were touching. Harry hooked his index fingers into the top of Severus's pockets pulling their groins together. "I will see you then" and he feeling _very_ bold reached up and pecked Severus's lips.

Severus was stunned into submission around Harry's actions, but just as the boy turned to leave the room Severus grabbed his arm turning him back and putting his other hand around the back of the boys' neck and gave him one last passionate kiss before their next meeting.

Severus let go of him and Harry took a step back and was a little dazed. "Right. Bye." He said spaced out and wandered to the portrait before slipping out missing the smirk Severus was wearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into the common room and spotted Ron in the corner reading a thick book.

"Why are you reading?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Uhg, Hermione. I swear; she's a nightmare. She has me reading this for our exam in two weeks. TWO weeks, Harry. That's ages away." Ron groaned and Harry laughed.

"Ronald, I heard that and you'll thank me when the time comes." Hermione scolded, coming over to them. "We were worried, Harry. Where did you go?"

"Walked through the forest." And Harry smiled goofily.

"Uh-huh. You obviously had company." She tutted.

"Yeah." He said vaguely as he thought back to the last few hours.

"Well?"

"I think it will be ok."

"And thank merlin for that. Come on, I want to practice my keeping skills." Ron said hopefully and shut his book with a lot more force than required.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Ron ran up the stairs and Harry turned to Hermione. "I spent the afternoon sleeping on his couch. It was a tiring walk." He said slyly and Hermione gave him an 'I'm-sure-it-was' look and he smirked before following Ron up the stairs to fetch his broom.

Once he and Ron were outside Harry went to jump on his broom and shot off into the sky. He thought he heard Ron gawking behind him as he took off, he wasn't supposed to fly anywhere away from the Quidditch pitch but he felt like he needed to get this out of his system as he knew that flying would calm him.

Even though the sun was out, it was a little chilly but he had his jeans and hoodie on so it wasn't too bad. He sped off towards the pitch at full speed and did a couple of laps before spotting someone running towards the pitch in the distance. _Ron_. He changed direction and flew towards his friend who was puffing and panting.

"Couldn't have waited could you?" he panted puffed at Harry.

Harry didn't get off his broom but was flying beside his friend as they walked the rest of the way to the pitch. "Thought you would follow me. Sorry." He said with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Is all good." Ron said and he jumped on his own broom holding the Quaffle and they took off onto the pitch.

After a couple of hours practice they decided to head back to the castle as the sun was starting to set behind the mountains and instead of walking they flew to the main entrance, hopping off their brooms just round the corner from the main entrance.

"Phew, we didn't get caught." Ron sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was a detention.

"Pssh, who was going to catch us? It's Saturday afternoon. They're all probably marking." It was weird, Harry for the first time ever felt like there was something he could get away with. _Maybe because you're hanging out with the most feared Professor. Hmm, perhaps_, he thought as they made their way through the corridors.

They got to the common room and Harry ditched his broom and traded it for his Potions homework. Sitting on his bed, he opened his textbook to the right page and read through the ingredients they were using next class. He wasn't able to concentrate for long before his mind wandered to later on that night. _What am I going to do to him? I'll be ready for a feed, so it's going to be to end up sexual. Ha, maybe he should write lines? 'I am a submissive to Harry Potter'_, he snorted at his thoughts and they shook his head to clear those thoughts. _What can I make him do? _He sat there for an hour and a half thinking until it was time to head down for dinner. He sighed, _this still sucks. I'd do anything for some cake. No, I'd do anything for some Severus, _"Yeah." He mused aloud and then noticed Ron standing in the doorway.

"You coming or not?"

"Hmm, huh? Oh, uh you guys go on ahead if you like. No point in me being early."

"You sure? What if you run into Malfoy?"

"I've got it covered. Trust me." He said confidently and Ron nodded before disappearing down the stairs towards the common room.

Harry sat there staring at the other side of the room before he decided to make an appearance at dinner. The corridors were empty, and he only encountered Mrs. Norris just around the corner of the doors to the Great Hall. He was clearly the last student arriving and the feast was in full swing as he made his way to his seat, sitting next to Hermione. As he sat, he looked up to the head table and saw Snape watching him, taking a sip from his goblet and Harry winked at him, causing Snape to splutter into his cup and a bemused Lupin glance sideways at his neighbour.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and was unceremoniously slapped on the back from Lupin who was actually unconcerned about him and was now looking to Harry as well. Lupin saw Harry sit and glance at Snape and was baffled. _I will get to the bottom of this_, he thought and turned back to Snape.

"I see you and my pup have put aside your differences." He fished.

"And your point is." Snape said bored.

"What changed?" he queried and Snape looked over to him, frowning slightly before turning back to his food and covertly watching Harry.

_Harry hasn't told him, I wonder why, I thought they were family. Maybe I should ask him tonight._ "It seems one of us has matured." He decided to reply vaguely, he didn't want to give anything away.

Lupin wasn't buying it; there was no way Harry would have changed so suddenly. Something in his mind clicked and he inhaled a sharp breath, _no, it couldn't be_. He thought back to when Harry had said he'd caught his mates' scent and he said it was a Slytherin. Harry hadn't reacted to any of the Slytherin's in the DADA class and he seemed to be fine sitting so close to the Slytherin table. He turned to Snape and growled so quietly, that it would have been inaudible with the hall being so loud with chatter but Snape _did_ hear it and turned his head to look at the wolf.

Snape tried to keep his face as impassive as possible but with the heightened senses of the wolf within Lupin he was able to pick up the subtle changes in his colleagues emotions.

"It can't be." He ground out quietly.

"What can't?" he tried, his face was still masked as he tried to hide his feelings.

"You." He stood suddenly and his chair fell behind him making a loud crashing sound and the hall went quiet. "You leave him be." He hissed but Snape turned back to his dinner as if everything was fine.

Lupin felt a hand on his arm and a quiet female voice from behind telling him to calm down but was beyond reasonable cognitive functions and drew his wand.

"How dare you let this happen?" He said again and this time, Snape reacted.

Wiping his mouth casually he slid his chair back and faced the raging man, retaining his cool demeanor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and you are making a scene. If you have an issue, speak to the headmaster."

"Don't play dumb with me Snape. Stay away from him." Lupin said a little louder and the hall was now so silent you could have heard a pin drop as the students looked on with interest.

Dumbledore came up behind him and stood next to him, "Come now, Remus. We should have a chat in my office." And he pulled the man away and they went through the back door by the head table as Snape stood there for a second before following the two men out. As he turned to leave however, he turned to give Harry one last look as if to give confirmation that it was about him.

Harry had been watching the scene play out and was growing restless; he would have jumped up and defended his mate if Hermione hadn't latched onto his arm to stop him. She had heard him growling softly as Lupin confronted Snape and thought to intervene before the whole school knew what it was about.

"Harry, calm down. Give it a couple of minutes, then go out and follow them." Hermione said softly.

"I can't, I'm going to lose it in a second." He whispered and had started panting gently. His impulses were making him freak out and the feeling was growing stronger the longer he sat there and waited.

"I'm finished, I'll come with you." She offered as a way of a cover up and he jumped up with Hermione in toe. The hall had picked up in volume as everyone went back to their dinner so it wasn't too obvious that Harry was related to them.

As soon as he was out of the hall he sped off towards Dumbledore's office with Hermione struggling to keep up.

"Wait, Harry. You can't just barge in there." She called after him but he wasn't listening. All he knew was that he had to be there for Snape and defend him; he had a sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn't place and didn't exactly know why he was feeling this way.

He ran to the gargoyle and it jumped aside straight away for him and he sprinted up the stairs. Bursting into the room he ran to stand in front of Snape and his Vampire was out in full force, his eyes were blood red and his fangs were painfully elongated as he growled at Lupin.

"Harry?" Lupin said concerned and Harry growled at him baring his fangs and taking a step back towards Snape.

"Like I was saying to you, Remus. There is no option for a mate, it is what it is. Surely, you can relate?" Dumbledore was trying to soothe the man.

"But, no, there must be some mistake. Harry, Snape? Really?"

"How can you say that? He is my mate, and I'm glad he is!" Harry fought back and Snape was a little astounded as he watched the conversation before him.

"But…" Lupin trailed off and Dumbledore went to stand in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You must accept this. There is no other way."

"I am happy, never been happier in my life, there is nothing you can do to stop me." Harry continued but he wasn't really sure why. Sure, deep down this was what he had been thinking lately, but he never thought he'd have to voice them so soon.

"How can you let this happen Albus? How long has this been going on, Snape? And Harry, how could you not have told me?" there were so many questions he had to ask and he was angry, very angry.

"A couple of days. And it was Harry who has been coming to _me_, not the other way around, wolf." Snape spat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I suspect, young Harry here has been trying to get his head around this news, Remus. I'm sure he was planning on telling you." Dumbledore tried to reassure the man but it clearly wasn't happening.

"Perhaps you could take Harry away, Severus?" and the man nodded but Harry wasn't going to budge and he whipped around growling at Snape who immediately kneeled and bowed his head before him in a submissive gesture.

Harry turned back to the men and walked confidently up to Lupin. "I'm sorry for not telling you, and Dumbledore is right, I _was_ trying to get my head around things. I knew this would happen you're so predictable. Don't try and control me, don't try and tell me what to do, and stay out of my life."

"Harry, you don't mean that." Lupin said slightly wounded and Harry felt more confident as he felt the man backing down.

"I control this, I control him, and he is mine." And with that he turned and stalked from the room. "Come." He roared and Snape flinched before standing and following Harry out.

To say Lupin and Dumbledore were shocked at the exit of Harry and Snape was an understatement.

"Yes, Harry is the dominant Remus, and by the looks of things, he has everything under control."

Lupin sighed and let his shoulders sag. He couldn't believe this was happening, Harry and Snape together just seemed wrong but Harry looked fine and he was quite defiant. He knew that it was part of Harry's Vampire that was making him say some of the things he was, but all he could see was a young boy and a man his own age together and he couldn't figure out how that even worked.

"Mating is an odd concept, only having nature to hand us our futures." Dumbledore said cryptically and Lupin looked to him with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't understand."

* * *

Dinner was still in full force and Hermione was waiting outside the hall for Harry to come back. What she hadn't bargained on seeing was the schools most hated Professor trailing behind an angry looking Harry.

"Harry?" she said softly, but Harry was gone and his Vampire was controlling his body and mind, he looked very focused and looked straight ahead, as if he was ignoring her. She looked to Professor Snape for support but he was looking at the ground and following closely as if in his own little world. She decided to go back into the hall with the others.

Harry stood in front of the portrait and without saying anything it swung open and they both walked inside. As soon as the portrait closed Harry grabbed Severs's wrist and pulled him over to the rug in front of the fire before throwing him onto the floor. Growling seductively, Harry straddled Severus's waist and ripped off his hoodie and t-shirt, throwing them onto the couch. He kissed Severus's lips harshly and was cutting the man's lips as he did so with his fangs.

Severus was highly aroused by the recent events and was lying there letting Harry do this to him, he moved his hands and put them on Harry's hips as he ground his hips into the boys' for some kind of friction and he could feel that Harry was hard as well.

Harry grabbed Severus's wrists and put them above his head, "These stay up here." He said forcefully, taking his lips off Severus's for a brief moment before kissing them more feverishly than before. He nipped, licked and kissed his way down Severus's jaw to his neck and dragged his fangs over the skin before bucking his hips.

"I want you." He ground out passionately and kept kissing the man's neck.

"Take me." Severus's panted out as he felt passion and desire coursing through his body.

Harry knelt back and slowly undid the many buttons on Severus's robes, he moved to the man's soft white shirt and pulled them apart, exposing his chest. Shuffling back a little, Harry undid the buttons on his trousers before doing the same with his own. He worked Severus's trousers and boxers down to his ankles and ripped them off. Looking back up at the man, he noticed his rock hard cock that was standing erect, he stood and rid himself of his own trousers and boxers before straddling the man again.

Harry's mind was screaming at him by this stage as he tried to take control of himself but his Vampire was too strong and it knew what it wanted, and it was convinced it was going to get it tonight. One half of Harry was saying 'stop' and the other was looking at the naked body in front of him licking its lips.

Leaning forward, Harry bent down to kiss the man a little slower this time and their cocks brushed against each other making the two men moan simultaneously. Both of them were feeling a connection forming deep within their souls and it was spurring Harry on to take what he biggest desire wanted. As he kissed Severus, he brought his hands down from above his head and put them by his side where Severus moved them to cupped his ass and he gave it a squeeze. Harry moaned and moved his hips and he felt a bolt of electricity go through him.

Harry lifted himself and positioned himself just above Severus's cock, and without preparation, only using the pre cum leaking from the man's cock for lubrication, he pushed himself down onto the man. Harry cried out in pain but was overridden by pleasure and he pulled Severus into a sitting position, pushing his robes off his shoulders.

"You, are mine." Harry growled.

"Yours." Severus's purred seductively and Harry sunk his fangs into the man's neck and began to suck hard, at the same time he started to move up and down on Severus's cock.

With the position the two of them were in, Harry could feel Severus hitting a sweet spot within him and he started moaning and groaning into his neck as he drank. Harry had hit a main artery and the blood was coming out thick and fast, and he was lapping it up as it tasted like nothing he had ever experienced and he hungrily stole the man's blood. His head was filling with all sorts of visions of the man and his body was feeling a range of pleasure.

Severus was beginning to feel a little light headed with his blood being drained so quickly and his heart rate started to increase with panic as he began to think Harry wasn't going to stop. He couldn't tell Harry to stop though as he felt like he was in heaven with the amount of pleasure he was feeling, it was making his toes curl and he hugged the boy like he was going to lose him. With Harry bouncing up and down, and the sucking on this neck he felt like he was close to exploding and he began to tense up as he felt the beginning of his orgasm fast approaching.

Harry felt him tense beneath him and he moved faster. Using his bottom teeth, he latched onto the skin of Severus's neck and bit it hard as he came and large amounts of cum shot from his cock and landed on Severus's abdomen. The feeling of Harry climaxing pushed Severus's over the edge and he came loudly, grunting Harry's name before passing out onto the rug, bringing Harry down with him.

Harry let his neck go and licked the puncture marks before letting his head drop onto Severus's chest and he tried to regain his breath. Opening his eyes, he saw a red glow emitting from them both before flashing brightly and disappearing, taking a deep breath, Harry felt relaxed and he settled into his current position not bothering to pull off of Severus.

Ten minutes passed and Severus was still passed out on the floor. Harry stirred and looked down at the man who was breathing normally now and frowned in concern. _Why hasn't he woken up yet?_ He sat up and winced as he slowly pulled off Severus's now very soft cock and he looked down to see a little bit of blood rolling down his leg. _Oops_. The movement must have made Severus come round and he cracked an eye open before groaning with discomfort. He looked up at Harry and smiled lazily at him.

"Satisfied?" he croaked.

Harry grinned from ear to ear before responding. "Your detention is complete." He joked and Severus smiled at him. Harry reached over to the couch and pulled his wand out, cleaning up the mess between them. Harry frowned again as he looked at the man's complexion. "You look really pale." He said and Severus closed his eyes.

"You did, nearly drink all my blood fool." He said amused.

"Sorry, couldn't control _that_."

"I know, Harry, I know." He lay there for a moment before speaking again. "Help me up will you, we can go to bed."

Harry's eyes widened and he got an 'are-you-serious' look from Severus. "What more can you do to me Harry? I'm yours, in every definition of the word and you're worried about getting into bed with me? You know you're naked right now?"

Harry blushed a little before looking down and rolling his eyes and standing. He pulled Severus up with him and he helped the man over to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them and making his way over to the bed, he pulled the covers back and Severus climbed in. Harry stood up straight and peered around, taking in the surroundings. The room had blood red wallpaper and dark wooden floors with a fire facing the end of the bed and it was roaring quietly emitting an orange and red glow around the room. The bed was a king-sized four poster made from the same dark wood as the floor and Harry turned back to Severus to find him on the other side of the bed looking at Harry expectantly. Harry climbed in beside him and pulled the covers up to his chin, feeling sated and out of energy he leaned into Severus and they both snuggled down into the soft mattress.

* * *

Waking sometime in the early hours of the morning, Harry shifted and could feel that he was encased in warmth that went around his waist. Opening his eyes, the light from the fire was still in full force and he noted that Severus was spooning him from behind, even though Harry was the dominant in the relationship, their current position made him feel secure and he felt he could stay there forever. Unfortunately, nature was calling him and he tried to wriggle free from Severus's grasp, the man moaned slightly as he gained consciousness and he gave Harry a gentle squeeze as he stretched his muscles.

"Where are you going?" The man asked, his voice raspy.

"Bathroom."

"Oh." And he let Harry go.

He scooted to the edge of the bed and went to stand. _Ow, my ass hurts_. He supposed that he should have known this would happen with having sex for the first time, but he didn't realize it would hurt this much, _suppose I won't be able to sit down for a while_. He returned a couple minutes later and slid back into bed with Severus wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Severus kissed the back of Harry's neck gently and heard Harry moan lightly at the contact. "Go back to sleep, Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke feeling well rested and completely relaxed, he rolled over spreading out and realized he wasn't in his own bed. He suddenly remembered where he was and smiled cracking open an eye and looking around. He realized that Severus wasn't in the bed and he frowned slightly. He slid out of bed and walked naked out of the room into the living room making his way over to the couch to collect his boxers. He hadn't seen the man in his travels but a rustling sound came from the lab so he walked over to it and peered inside to see a naked Severus standing at the cauldrons in the corner. He crept up behind the man and, making sure he wasn't about to put an ingredient into the cauldron, slapped he mans' bare ass and it made a smacking noise that made him yelp.

"Morning brat." He said lovingly and the look on the man's face warmed Harry's heart.

"Morning yourself… apparently." And Harry's eyes moved down the man's body spying his semi hard cock.

Severus looked down as well and then back up. "Well are you going to help me?"

Harry bared his fangs and titled his head. "Feed me first." He demanded and Severus bowed his head in submission.

Harry took the man's wrist and led him back to the bedroom. Lying down Severus positioned himself in the middle of the bed looking up at the ceiling. Harry took his boxers off and climbed on top of the man, their cocks brushing together. He leant down and racked his fangs over the spot he was going to drink from and pierced the skin suddenly.

Severus bucked his hips and moaned at the sensation, which caused Harry to moan into his neck. He quickly drank and then licked the puncture marks kissing his way down the man's body until he reached his destination with his fangs retracting as he went. Taking Severus's cock in his hands he began massaging and stroking it in a slow rhythm and Harry could tell it was driving the man crazy. Lowering his head he took the man in his mouth whilst he continued to stroke the man with one hand and kneaded his balls with the other.

Even though he had sated his inner Vampire it was still trying to control Harry and it was making him bold. Licking the top of the head he looked up to Severus and smirked evilly, something that Severus had never seen before and his red eyes almost made his forget it was Harry. Harry crawled back up to kiss his lips; licking the man's bottom lip, Severus parted his lips and Harry's tongue invaded his mouth.

Severus grabbed Harry's ass and spread his cheeks making Harry pull back from the kiss and hiss with pain.

"Ow, sensitive." Harry said scrunching his face up.

"Well don't expect an apology for something you wanted so badly." Severus teased.

Harry's Vampire didn't like this and he growled from within Harry. He took the man's wrists and forced them above Severus's head.

"Perhaps I should return the favour then." Harry said forcefully and Severus moaned in response to the threat.

Leaning back and positioning himself between Severus's legs, he lined himself with Severus's entrance and looked up at the man. Not wanting to cause pain like he had felt last night he spat on his hand and coated the tip of his cock with his saliva for a little lubrication. He moved Severus left leg and put it on his shoulder and slowly pushed his cock against Severus's tight hole.

Severus fisted the pillow his head was resting on as he felt the burn from his tight ring being breached. He felt Harry brush against something inside him and he saw stars it felt so good, and he moaned loudly.

Harry smirked at his ability to make the man make such uncharacteristic noises and he stopped once he was fully sheathed inside the man. Harry's mind was screaming at him again and inside he was amazed that this was actually happening, silently he was pleased that his Vampire was taking over his mind because he sure as hell wouldn't be in this position if it was completely Harry's doing. He slowly pulled out but not all the way and went back in equally slow although he was itching to move faster but wanted to please his submissive. _Submissive? Yes, _your_ submissive. Dominate him._ Harry conversed in his head as he slowly moved in and out of Severus.

"Mmm, move faster Harry. I need it faster." Severus said as he wiggled around on the bed.

Harry pulled out, but not all the way and stayed there for a second and Severus looked at him desperately. Harry kissed the inside of the man's knee before slamming balls deep into Severus and the man cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Harry pulled out again and repeated this motion for a few minutes and he could feel himself building up so started to speed up and his muscles started to tense. Harry could hear that Severus's breathing had sped up and he had started to tense up his legs, which meant that he was close to coming.

Holding on Severus's leg tighter to get more grip he pounded the man's ass and felt the inside of Severus's canal tighten before he exploded with his seed shooting all over his abdomen. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful than Severus's face as it showed him at his most unguarded state. Just that look alone, Harry thought would have made him come on the spot and before he realized it he came undone himself, filling the man's insides with one final thrust.

Panting, Harry let go of Severus's leg letting it drop beside him like his other leg and he put his hands on the bed by Severus's hips to support himself as he regained his breath. As he was trying to catch his breath his mind was working at full speed, _Oh gods I just fucked Severus. He's your teacher. Oh, no he fucked me and I fucked him and now you're not a virgin. What's happening to me? Why does this feel so right, when it is clearly so wrong. Do I love him? Are you falling in love? Is this what love feels like? Harry? What am I doing? Harry? HARRY?_

"Harry?" Severus whispered concerned as Harry's face looked pained and his breathing wasn't slowing down.

Harry thought he heard his name before everything went black and he passed out on top of Severus and rolling to his side.

* * *

Harry woke with his head pounding. _Ugh, what?_ He tried opening his eyes but they felt so heavy and he was convinced they must have been glued shut. He tried moving his body; any part of his body, but it seemed impossible as his arms and legs felt like lead weights. He grumbled.

"Harry?" A voice called and Harry thought it sounded like Remus. _It can't be, and where am I?_ he thought.

"My dear boy, how are you feeling?" _That's Dumbledore. Hospital Wing?_ Harry didn't answer.

"I don't understand what happened? What has Snape done to him?" _Definitely Remus._

"I assure you, Severus has done nothing. I suspect the weight of expectation and realization is to blame for this."

"And _what_ were they doing to cause this?" _Oh no, no don't say anything._

"I doubt you will want to know Lupin. Though I am sure you have your suspicions." Severus's voice purred as he walked into the room and Harry smiled at the familiarity and comfort that his voice gave him. Not only that, his inner Vampire felt glad to hear his voice as well. He tried to turn his head, but he still couldn't move.

Lupin growled. "Calm yourself, Remus." Dumbledore tried and Harry could feel the man's tension from where he was laying.

"No, that man shouldn't be anywhere near Harry." Lupin spat out and gave Snape a death look.

Harry didn't like that comment and neither did his inner Vampire and he growled in warning. All three men turned to look at Harry, not that he could see them because he had his eyes close but it made them stop bickering. Harry heard something metal scrape across the floor and someone take his hand. He knew instantly that it was Snape because his scent floated through the room and got stronger as the man got close to him.

"May I suggest you take your negativity elsewhere? We would hate to have a repeat of yesterday." Snape said calmly.

"I want to spend some time with Harry. I have some questions." Lupin said bitterly.

"Perhaps once he's woken." Dumbledore suggested and he pulled Lupin out of the Hospital Wing leaving Harry and Snape alone. There was no one else in the room but Snape went pulled the curtain around them just in case.

Harry started to stir and he flexed the hand that Snape was holding gently and was able to open his eyes, blinking a few times so his eyes could adjust to the light.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked politely.

"Like hell." Harry rasped and coughed a little.

Snape got the glass of water from the bedside table and put it to Harry's lips.

"It's only water. Drink." He commanded and Harry frowned at him, not liking the way he was being told what to do.

He took a sip and could feel the cold liquid replenish his throat. He sat bolt upright, wincing at the pain in his ass and looked wide-eyed at Snape before snatching the glass and downing the rest of the water.

"Holy shit." He whispered quietly, looking at the glass in total amazement.

"Yes, Potter. It's water." Snape said deadpanned and Harry turned to bare his teeth and hiss at the man who then bowed his head.

"I've never felt the need to drink water. But now…" he trailed off and with his hand pulled Snape's chin up so the man would look at him. "Does this mean I can eat now?"

"Are you requiring a feed?" Snape asked curious.

"No, I mean actual food. Like bacon and toast and eggs…" _Mmm, sounds so good._

"It could be possible that with creature inheritance's, once bonding has occurred the human side is able to function somewhat properly again." Snape said as he tried recalling what he knew about Vampire inheritance. "Are you hungry for food?"

"I don't know. It seems like ages since I've eaten proper food and had water." He said thoughtfully and he swung his feet out of the bed and went to stand when he realized he was naked.

Turning angrily to face Snape, "You couldn't even dress me?" he ground out and Snape had the right to look a little chargrinned.

"I shall go and get your clothes." He announced standing and he left the room.

Harry slid back under the covers and brought the sheets right up to his chin as he stared up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and covered his head with the blanket and heard someone chuckle. He poked his head out and sighed in relief when he saw it was Lupin.

"I'm not here to argue." He put his hands in the air in defense and Harry sat up in the bed, again wincing but trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but honestly I was trying to get my head around things."

"I'm sorry too, Harry. I've been talking long and hard with the headmaster and I know I have been blinded with rage and not respected you and your inheritance. The last thing you need is for people to be against you, and I am sorry for not supporting you." He came and sat down in the chair Snape had just vacated.

"I forgive you, but I can't change the fact that he is my mate, and quite frankly, for some reason I don't want anyone else." Harry said truthfully and his head started to ache again.

"It's a big step Harry. From what Dumbledore says, you two bonded last night?"

Harry's face went bright red and he looked down, covering his face in his hands.

"I take it that's a yes?" and Harry nodded. "Look, you don't have to tell me about it but if you feel you need to talk to someone, I _am_ here for you. I suppose you have some questions?"

Harry thought about it for a second and turned back to look at Lupun. "I need time to process this, but if I have questions, I know where to go."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." He stood and was at the edge of the curtain before turning around. "My door is always open." He smiled at Harry and then disappeared behind the curtain.

With his absence, Harry thought about everything that had happened. _I actually think I'm in love with Severus, _he admitted in his head but he wasn't sure how the man felt about him._ Perhaps I should ask him. But what if he says that he doesn't? He has no choice. Is that really how you want to have your relationship with him? No, I want him to love me back._ "Gah, why is life so difficult?" he said frustrated and Snape came around the corner looking at Harry oddly.

"And you would be talking to…?"

"Myself." And Snape shook his head at him as he handed him his clothes from he day before.

Harry took the clothes and muttered, "thanks," before jumping out of bed and chucking on his clothes.

Snape stood there and eyed the boy carefully and came to the conclusion that Harry was, indeed, rather handsome in his own way and that wasn't the submissiveness in him; that was the truth.

Harry turned round and saw the man looking at him. "Like what you see?" he teased and Snape's face got a little red tinge to it, which made Harry chuckle.

"As it happens, yes." Snape whispered and Harry went to stand in front of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said timidly.

"Of course, Harry." Snape replied softly and Harry peered around the curtain to make sure they were the only ones there. "Would you prefer this conversation in my rooms?"

"Uh, yeah probably." He admitted and they made their way out of the Hospital Wing with Harry acting his usual 'student in trouble' behaviour as he followed the man.

On their travels, they happened to bump into Hermione and Ron. "Oh, Harry. Where have you been? We have be – "

"Potter!" Snape growled from ahead and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Later." He whispered and jogged to catch up with Snape.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "Do you think he's okay?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Something's different." She said sternly, and then she turned and continued on towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry and Snape arrived outside the man's quarters and he spoke the password before they walked in. Severus went straight over to the couch and Harry followed him, sitting next to the man.

"Alright, Harry. What's on your mind?"

"It's just, well I've been thinking, and I'm curious. Well no I'm not curious I guess I just want to know, because I don't know if I could do this if you didn't, but yeah. I want you to be honest with me. I mean I know you usually are, and I don't want you –"

"Just ask, Harry." Severus said slightly amused at the boy's ramblings.

"Ok. I – Do you – Uh… Oh man." Harry was suddenly very nervous about asking the man about how he felt about him. "Doyouloveme?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Harry took in a deep breath and sighed. "Do you love me? I mean I know you've had to do the whole bonding thing with me and you haven't exactly had much of a choice, but I want to know because… I…" he trailed off, unable to finish as he stared at Severus.

Severus sat there and thought about what Harry had just said. Sure, he hadn't had a choice in this and it had been thrust upon him quite suddenly but it wasn't as though Harry wasn't attractive. _He has matured since last year, but _do_ I love him?_

"Severus?" he asked quietly and the man looked up to him.

"I think, Harry, that you have turned into an attractive young man over the last year and have matured greatly. Had you have asked me this a year ago, I would have said no. However, considering everything," he paused and the pain on Harry's face was evident. "Yes, Harry. Yes, I do. Very much."

Harry thought he sounded sincere and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled a breath-taking smile.

Resting his arm on the back of the couch, Severus spoke. "Why did you want to know?"

"I didn't think I could do this if you didn't. I would have crushed me. I love you as well, by the way." And he smiled a cute smile up at the man.

"Come here." Severus said and he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "We are an odd couple though, don't you think?"

Harry laughed at this and he had to agree, intimidating Severus Snape and a clumsy Harry Potter. _Oh, yes. Perfect,_ Harry thought.

Severus roused Harry from his thoughts as he spoke. "As much as I loath the man, you should probably talk to Lupin."

"He came to see me when you left to get my clothes. He seems okay about this now."

"Hmm, I bet." Was all the man could say and he went to stand. "Right, now I know that _you_ may not be hungry, but I am rather starved. I am going to lunch, I suggest you do as well and calm your rampant and annoying friends." He said sarcastically and Harry stood as well.

"Food. I wonder what's for lunch?" he mused mainly to himself.

"Well, get going otherwise you'll never find out." Severus teased and playfully slapped Harry on the ass.

Harry whirled round with bared fangs and gripped the front of Severus's robes, and watched the man's eyes grow round. "You'll regret that, later." He growled and Severus's stomach started to knot in anticipation and he felt his cock twitch.

Harry let go of his robes and turned to leave the room, leaving a stunned Severus standing in front of the fire.

* * *

Harry made it to the Great Hall and looked to find his friends sitting side-by-side at the Gryffindor table and he made his way over to sit in front of them.

"Hey." He said casually and they eyed his critically.

"Oh, so he lives." Hermione sulked and looked over his appearance to note any changes. From where she was sitting, he looked to have regained some of his tan although he still looked ghostly white. His eyes were still a darker shade of green and around his eyes, he still sported a red tinge but he looked more alive and healthy than he had all week.

"Look, things… things happened last night that were kinda out of my control. This is the first time I've been able to get away." And he reached over to the jug of juice and poured some into his goblet and sniffed it.

"Uh, Harry you know you can't drink that ae?" Ron piped up and Harry cocked his head at him before taking a sip.

"Oh my gods." And downed the rest of the contents. Picking up savoury he sniffed the pastry and his eyes went wide as his stomach rumbled. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and moaned as his eyes rolled skyward. Haflway through chewing he picked up another savoury and started eating that one as well.

"Harry?"

"Are you sure you should be eating that mate?"

"Gmess mwe'll mind out." He said between mouthfuls and Hermione turned her

nose up at the sight.

"Charming." She said and looked away. As she did, she saw Snape walking down the isle, making his way to the head table. She noted, that when he sat down he winced and saw he was in obvious discomfort as he wriggled in his chair. He looked over to her and stared with no emotion evident on his face but she knew that he would be berating himself for showing that little hint of emotion.

When she turned back to face Harry he was also looking up at the head table and he narrowed his eyes before turning his attention to Ron and herself.

"So," she started, "you can eat now." She stated sourly.

"Hey, don't get all up in my grill Hermione. Things happened and it went really fast, and can't you just let me enjoy this?" he said holding up an apple for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. "Fine, you can tell us _after_ you vomit that back up."

Harry stopped mid chew and realized they probably thought he was crazy. Setting the bitten apple on his plate and slowly chewed what was in his mouth and swallowed, he sat there for a second to see if he felt any different. Looking between the two of them and down at his plate he was waiting for that horrible feeling in his stomach but it never came.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"I think, I'm ok."

"Good, now you can tell us what happened, come on." Hermione said and she stood and the other two followed suit and walked out of the hall. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Harry looked back at Snape who was watching him carefully and Harry smirked before disappearing.

Outside the castle, the trio walked down to the lake to ensure that no one would overhear them. They found a quiet spot under a tree and Harry started talking.

"So, last night we kinda, bonded." And he started blushing.

"I don't know if I wanna hear this." Ron mumbled and Hermione elbowed him.

"Then leave, Ron. But I want to hear about this." Hermione scolded him. "Go on."

"Ok, well when I got to Dumbledore's office last night, I can't really remember what happened but Lupin had found out and he wasn't happy about it and started blaming Se-Snape about it. Something inside me just snapped and I started yelling and defending Snape. We left, and I took him to his quarters where we had..." he drifted off and made a motion with his hands to signify what he was going to say.

"Don't you remember seeing me?" Hermione enquired.

"Uh, no? Should I?"

"You and Professor Snape walked past me outside the Great Hall, but you looked like you were in another world and he had his head bowed in submission, following you."

"Oh. Holy shit, did anyone see us?"

"No, I don't think so. No one had left the hall when you had walked past."

Harry visibly relaxed, he supposed that if someone had seen them the whole school would have found out by now.

"How do you feel now? Different?" she asked.

"I think I feel more in control, if I'm honest. I can be around him and not lose it or feel tension within my chest."

"That's good, Harry. I'm really happy. Are _you_ happy? I mean, are you happy with _him_?"

"I don't know if it's just the bonding thing or not but I actually do. He's charming in his own way and the fact I can tell him what to do," he smirked at this, "is the icing on the cake."

Hermione and Harry laughed and Ron's face scrunched up and he covered his face. "Look, I love you and all Harry, you're my best friend, but that's a little too much information."

"It's ok Ron, I understand."

"I'm still here for you though. Just know that." And he stood up.

"Ok." Harry said looking up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Thought I might go for a fly, Quidditch trials are next weekend, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Do you want some company?"

"No, Harry we need to talk." Hermione chipped in and Harry sighed.

He shrugged his shoulders at Ron who did the same and he walked away.

"Alight, what more do you need to know?"

"We need to nut out a few details, I didn't really want to ask in front of Ron, I'm sure you understand why?" and Harry nodded. "Ok, so when you were in the act, who topped?"

"Uh, he did."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I thought _you_ were the dominant?"

"Uh, I am. We uh, yeah we did _it_ again this morning and I topped. I don't know why but last night I felt like it was the right thing for him to top, and but this morning, the idea of topping him wouldn't leave my mind. As soon as we did this morning, I felt something finally snap into place and I think that was the bonding finalizing. Although, a few minutes after I passed out and I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

"You passed out?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said it was probably the weight of everything that finally caught up with me, but that's when I had a drink of water for the first time all week, it felt amazing."

"Hmm, this is interesting. But from what I've read, this is normal. I'm glad that you're slightly more human. I think now, you'll find that you won't be depending on him as much. You might even be able to get away with not feeding off him for long periods."

"Well that sounds like a plus."

"I wouldn't push it though. Some inheritances relapse and we don't want that to happen."

"So you think I should still see him twice a day for a feed?"

"It's up to you, but once a day at least."

"I remember Dumbledore mentioned this earlier in the week."

"Good plan, what does Professor Snape think about this?"

"I asked him this morning if he actually had feelings for me, because I was afraid that it might have only been one sided but he said that I was an attractive young man and he admitted that he loved me."

Hermione clapped her hands together, "oh that's wonderful, Harry. I'm glad to hear this, I can't imagine what it would do to you if he didn't."

"That's what I said to him this morning. I'm curious though, there have been a couple of instances when I say something and Se-Snape will bow his head in submission. I don't get it."

"Interesting. I have read about this though so it's nothing to be concerned about. This is something you're going to have to be careful about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, imagine if you snap at him in class. He won't be able to control his actions and he'd submit to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you may want to talk to him about that. Just because you've bonded, it's still not going to be 'normal' for you."

"It never is, is it?" he said sadly and wrapped his arms around his torso as the wind picked up. "I think we should head back, I'm dying for a shower and it's getting chilly out here."

"Agreed, let's go."

As they stood Hermione linked arms with Harry and they walked back towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table that night for dinner, and his mouth was watering, as he looked at the enormous spread of roast chicken with vegetables, gravy and juice. He piled his plate high with food and started to tuck in ignoring the disgusted look Hermione was giving him. He couldn't help himself, there were so many different tastes in his mouth that he hadn't experienced for a week and, just in case this was a phase, he wanted to eat as much as possible to be safe. He was halfway through chewing on a drumstick when he looked over and saw Malfoy looking at him with wide eyes. Harry swallowed what was in his mouth and made a point to sneer at Malfoy. He hadn't realized it but he had growled as he did so and Hermione and Ron looked to him in concern before turning around to see who he was looking at.

"Ignore him, Harry." Hermione whispered and he nodded before turning back to his food.

The dinner finished up and dessert presented itself. Harry was over the moon, but his stomach on the other hand was protesting. He cut a huge slice of cake and started to consume it. He felt his stomach rumble in warning that there was too much food in there and he reluctantly put down the cake looking very sad. He looked up to the head table, Snape must have sensed someone looking at him; he looked up at Harry with a very small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Harry smiled sadly back at him. Snape frowned; something deep inside him was urging him to be concerned that Harry was sad. He couldn't understand why though, he was eating, his Vampire was sated and he was with his friends, what wasn't there to be happy about.

"What's wrong mate? Isn't that what you've been dreaming about for a week?" Ron said as he shoveled another spoonful of jelly into his mouth.

"I'm so full." He whined and pushed his plate away and rested his chin on his hand as he looked down at the leftover cake.

Hermione shook her head in amusement at Harry's actions.

Dinner was coming to an end and some were getting ready to head to their common rooms for the night. Harry looked up just as Snape was standing to leave and the man raised an eyebrow at him in question so he decided to stand and follow him. Hermione had witnessed this and she turned to Harry calling him before he left.

"Make sure you talk to him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Will do." He smiled and made his way to the entrance hall. He saw the end of Snape's robes flick round the corner and he made a move to follow the man. He jogged a little to catch up and he walked just behind him but not beside him so people would think that he was in trouble.

Unfortunately, someone didn't believe it for a second and Malfoy put a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him a fright and making him turn around. As soon as he saw who it was he growled, bearing his fangs and pushed him against the wall. Snape had heard Harry's growl and whipped round as well, thinking it was him he was growling at. He was surprised when it was Malfoy and something that felt a lot like jealousy started to bubble in his chest. The way that Harry was holding Malfoy against the wall looked personal and a little erotic if he was honest; he wanted that to be him pinned to the wall.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, release Mr. Malfoy before I – "

Harry turned his head; looking angry as ever and growled at Snape who took a step back and bowed his head. Malfoy looked between them but was brought back to Harry who gripped his chin roughly and pushed on his neck, causing him to choke.

"I told you, that was your last chance." Harry said sternly and Malfoy nodded. "You know what that means?" Harry asked and his eyes had completely gone red instead of the pupils.

Malfoy tried to wriggle free, he had never seen Harry like this before and he actually feared for his life. Harry gripped harder onto him and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck, tearing at it rather than drinking from it. He pulled away but still had his hand gripped tightly around Malfoy's neck, with the amount of blood lost Malfoy was losing strength and started to slide down the wall. Harry let him and he stared down at his body slumped at his feet. There was a high pitched scream Harry snapped his head to the sound, the sound make Snape realize where he was and he looked at the scene around him before acting casting a few spells with his wand sending multiple Patronus charms in different directions. The students were ushered off in the opposite direction and Snape looked at Harry with concern. _What pushed him to act like this?_ He wondered before he saw the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey rushing over. She covered her mouth quickly before kneeling down and casting a few healing charms and levitating Malfoy.

Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry and patted him on the shoulder. Harry was panting with his mouth wide open, fangs protruding out and in his own little universe not paying attention to anything around him; he looked possessed. He felt the hand on his shoulder but knew it wasn't threatening; he turned towards Snape and walked off. He looked up to Snape as he walked past and a growl emitted from his chest that Snape couldn't ignore and he followed Harry. Dumbledore watched the interaction with interest but also concern. He was going to give his boy's some time to cool down and then he would go and talk to them.

Harry walked them to Snape's quarters and the portrait swung open and they walked in. He grabbed Severus's wrist and took them straight to the bedroom where he threw the man onto the bed making him fall on his front and he jumped behind him, pulling at the man's hips so he was on all fours with Harry kneeling behind him. His hands snaked round to Severus's front and he unzipped the man's trousers pulling them down to his knees and reached up to undo the front of the man's robes. Pulling his black outer robe and white shirt off the man's back he threw them onto the floor and pulled him flush against his chest. Severus was kneeling with his back to Harry clad only in his trousers that were around his knees and his cock was fully erect. Raking a hand over the man's pecks Harry moaned appreciatively and Severus pushed his hips back against Harry, moaning also. Harry's fangs were starting to cut into his lower lip so he sunk them into Severus's neck and drank quickly. The act was making him harder and he started grinding into Severus's ass. He licked the wound and pushed Severus forward so he was on all fours. Harry undid his own trousers and pulled his raging hard cock out and gave it a couple of strokes before lining up with Severus's entrance. Gripping onto Severus's hips aggressively he pushed balls deep inside Severus and he heard the man moan and push back again. Harry started a rough and fast rhythm and after a couple of minutes came with a roar as he emptied himself inside the man. He panted for a couple of minutes, staying still then slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Severus who was still on all fours.

Severus looked over to Harry with a sad look on his face, but inside he was happy that Harry had got what he wanted. He moved and went to stand next to the bed, pulling up his trousers and black silk boxers he moved to pick his shirt up off the floor as well before sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned and looked at Harry briefly and the boy had slowed his breathing and had a small smile on his face. Turning back around he put his shirt back on and did the buttons up; standing he left the room and went into the living area and sat in his armchair in front of the fire. There had been no romance, no care in the world and he'd let it happen. Severus was feeling a little used and he was still very aroused, Harry hadn't even given him the courtesy of an orgasm. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Harry saying his name, sobbing.

Severus turned in his chair to see a sobbing Harry standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Immediately he felt Harry's pain and he jumped up, taking Harry in his arms and hugging him. Severus rubbed circles on his back and brought him over to the couch. They sat and Severus pulled Harry on to his lap as he kept hold, hugging him tightly.

"What's happening to me?" Harry sobbed and he buried his head further into Severus's chest.

Severus sighed; he wasn't too sure how he should play this. He knew that what had happened wasn't normal but he didn't want to tell Harry that. After growing rather fond of the boy he didn't want to hurt him, and seeing Harry like this was upsetting.

"We'll go and see the headmaster once you've calmed down." Severus soothed.

"No." Harry snuffled.

"No?"

Harry lifted his head and looked into Severus's eyes. "He-he's going to expel me, I did something didn't I?"

Severus realized he must be referring to Malfoy, he was going to live although was probably going to have a large bite mark on the side of his neck.

"You don't remember?" Severus enquired and Harry started to cry again. He could tell the boy was scared, very scared. "Harry," Severus started, and he reached to grab Harry's chin making him look at him. "You are not a monster. You hear me?"

He waited to Harry to acknowledge what he'd said, when he didn't make a move to answer, he repeated, "Harry!"

"Ok." Harry finally said and he rested his head on Severus's shoulder.

Severus leaned forward and stood taking Harry with him, and made his way through to the bedroom. He tucked Harry into bed fully clothed and sat with him until he calmed and fell asleep. Severus watched Harry for a little while after before making his way back to the living area and helping himself to his stash of Firewhiskey.

The headmaster chose this moment to knock on his door, as he stood he sighed.

"Evening, Severus." He said gravely and Severus nodded, stepping aside to let the man in.

Severus held up his glass and the headmaster nodded so he went over to the liquor cabinet and poured the man a brandy. He handed it to the headmaster who was sitting on the couch and Severus sat next to him, both looking into the fire as if it had the answers.

"How is he?" Severus started and took a sip of his drink.

"He is fine. He has been marked, that is something that cannot be fixed. Unless he uses a glamour." Dumbledore replied and Severus nodded in recognition.

"He's scared."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and nodded, "I understand, it's not his fault."

"No one will want to be near him." Severus said sadly and he threw back the rest of his drink before standing to get another.

"Measures can be put in place, Severus. He and the other students will be safe." Dumbledore hesitated before continuing. "I sense, however, there is something perhaps, that you haven't told me?"

Severus turned around and frowned at him. "I… No, I don't think so." He said truthfully and sat back down on the couch in thought. _Why would he ask that? There isn't something that I've missed is there?_

They sat in companionable silence before they heard a quiet 'Severus', coming from his bedroom. Severus stood and went into the bedroom, telling Harry that Dumbledore was in the living room. Harry got up and with Severus's arm around his shoulders went through to the living room.

"Are you going to expel me, sir?" Harry mumbled and was trying hard to fight back the tears.

Dumbledore stood, "No, Harry. Do not blame yourself for this. I do believe though, that there should be no secret about your inheritance."

Harry looked at him confused and looked to Severus.

"He means that you should not be ashamed and you should be strong." Severus clarified.

"No ones going to want to be near me."

"Not true, Harry. I believe, there are in fact a couple of people who _do_ already know and have been more than supportive." Dumbledore looked to him knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione and Ron." Harry said, almost to himself. "Oh my god, they won't know where I am." He said panicking and ran back into Severus's room to get his shoes. He ran back out into the living area, "I have to see them."

Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him. "No, Harry you need to stay here until all appropriate measures have been put in place. Professor McGonagall as I understand has gone to talk with the rest of Gryffindor."

Harry looked to Severus and he shook his head and put his arms around him to comfort him.

"Speaking of which, I should go and talk to the Slytherins." Severus mused aloud and was about to walk towards the door when Dumbledore interjected again.

"Professor Vector is doing that as we speak. I recommend neither of you leave here tonight, both of you need the rest to face tomorrow." He smiled and turned to leave the room but before doing so turned around.

"Just out of curiosity, Severus. Why did you not interject when you saw what Harry was doing?"

Severus thought for a second and realized that he has no control when Harry growls or acts dominant. "Because I couldn't, Harry had the control." Severus finally responded and looked down at Harry who was biting his lower lip in concern.

"Okay, goodnight boys." And with that Dumbledore left the room.

Severus let out a loud sigh and with his free hand rubbed his face. He felt Harry starting to shake and he tightened his grip around the boy's shoulders, he heard a sob and took Harry over to the couch.

"Remember, Harry, you are no monster." He said soothingly and Harry thought his head was going to explode. Wiping his eyes he looked up at Severus and could see concern and sadness.

"Did… did we have sex before?" he asked timidly and Severus nodded, Harry burst into full blown tears and hugged the man fiercely moving to straddle his hips.

"It's okay, I understand. Look at me."

Harry pulled back and looked at Severus and the man wiped the tears from his face.

"What caused such a strong reaction to Malfoy?"

"I don't know… but he's still been pestering me. Was it because you were so close?"

"Perhaps. This is quite odd." Severus saw the hurt in Harry's eyes and changed tact. "But it's not your fault. Come, lets go to bed. You must be exhausted."

Harry gave the man a small smile and stood. "Actually, do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Of course. Did you want to have a bath? It might relax you a little more."

"Ok." Harry smiled and Severus walked into the bathroom and started filling the bath.

A few minutes later and Severus turned the taps off and sensed Harry behind him. Not feeling shy, Harry stripped in front of the man and carefully climbed into the bath. Severus stood there watching Harry and the boy opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Would you like to join me?"

Severus was surprised by the offer and nodded before stripping down himself. Harry scooted forward and he sat behind him, with his legs either side of Harry he leant back and Severus put his arms around the boy protectively. The whole time they sat there they didn't say a word to each other and Severus had to check a couple of times that Harry hadn't fallen asleep.

Getting themselves ready for bed Harry climbed on top of Severus and hugged him from above. Snugging into the man's neck he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, for before… it was very selfish of me."

"It's okay, Harry. Get some rest."

"No, let me give you what you deserve." Harry pleaded and shuffled his way down the man.

Harry wasn't stupid and he could feel how hard the man was when they had been sitting in the bathtub. He also knew that he had a rather hard problem of his own, but something inside him, whether it was his inner Vampire or his own conscience felt that this was the right thing to do. He heard the man gasp quietly when he wrapped a hand around the base of the man's cock. He didn't really know what he was doing because the last time he'd done this, it had been his Vampire taking control. Not this time though, Harry was in complete control he hadn't felt like this since the moment he woke up on his birthday, seven days ago. He supposed that what he was doing currently was no different from working his own cock when he masturbated so he did what he thought the man would like. He licked his lips and started to gently suck on the tip and he could hear the man moaning from above him. He felt a hand in his hair as it massaged his scalp and Harry decided that this wasn't as difficult as he thought.

His free hand started to play with the man's balls and Severus thrust his hips into Harry's mouth a little to increase the friction. Harry felt the man's balls twitch and he guessed he was close to completion.

"Harry, I'm about to come… Pull away if you… Don't want to… Swal-swallow" Severus said as he panted and tried to hold back his orgasm, letting Harry have a choice.

Harry decided not to pull back, he guessed the taste mustn't be that back if Severus had swallowed for him. He suddenly felt something warm landing on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat, he could hear Severus from above moaning and incoherently babbling something that Harry couldn't even make out. Harry pulled away and screwed his face at the taste, he didn't know how Severus could have done this without gagging, at least he was under the covers and the man couldn't see his face. He crawled back up and snuggled into Severus's embrace and smiled a little. He heard the man's breathing evening out and moved his head to look at him, Severus looked down at him when he felt the movement and smiled at Harry.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Harry said cutely and Severus ruffled the boy's hair.

"Everything will be alright you know."

Harry looked rather somber for a second, "we'll see. Just don't provoke me in class tomorrow. Don't want you to submit if I get angry in front of the class."

Severus agreed and decided that tomorrow was going to be a hard day for all of them. He kissed Harry on top of the head and held onto the boy tightly as thy both fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: A little smut and OOC ensues. My apologies but it was the mood I was in.**

Harry tossed and turned, he was having another nightmare. Walking through a dark corridor he didn't know where he was going but he could feel that his fangs were digging into his bottom lip painfully. He felt really cold and a gust of wind bristled past him and he wrapped his arms around himself. Surprised, he looked down to find he was naked and he quickly looked around the black space in confusion, _where am I?_

All of a sudden there was a bright light and Harry found himself standing in the Great Hall up on the stage just off to the side of the headmasters podium. The hall was quiet and to Harry's dismay filled with all the students. Looking down he was still naked and he tried to cover himself up but the hall erupted into laughter, especially from the Slytherin table. He was mortified and turned to face the staff who were laughing at him as well. He started shaking and could feel tears running down his cheeks and then heard someone calling his name, _Harry?_ He dropped to his knees, the tears not stopping, _Harry!_ Curling into a ball the laughing got louder, _Harry?!_

Harry woke with a start and he felt hot and tried to wriggle out of the vice grip that was around his waist.

"Harry?" He heard Severus's concerned voice from his left.

Breathing heavily and tried to sit up as he regained consciousness and controlled his breathing.

"Harry, you're safe." Severus said again and sat up with Harry. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed out and he saw the fire roar into life again. He felt Severus put a hand on his chin and he turned his head to look at the man. He didn't need the man to tell him what he looked like, he could feel his fangs digging into his lips and there was n doubt his eyes were red.

"Oh, Harry." Severus sighed, and it warmed Harry's heart to hear the man so concerned about him. "What was your dream about?"

"Tomorrow." Harry said sadly and turned to get out of bed. Looking down he saw he was hard and he sighed again. Getting up he went to the bathroom to sort himself out. Upon his return Severus looked at him oddly.

"What about tomorrow? What's going to happen?"

"I'll be the laughing stock of the school, I'll be ridiculed and scorned. No one will want to be near me."

Severus thought about this for a second, he had a valid point but he didn't want to make him feel any worse about the situation.

"Let's just get back to sleep, we still have a couple of hours before we need to get up."

"Mmkay." Harry said, muffled by putting his head in the crook of Severus's neck.

* * *

They woke a couple of hours later and Harry stretched, he groaned and his head felt groggy. Harry rolled on top of the man and started kissing his neck, although he didn't really realize what he was doing, it was just his body doing things. He heard Severus's mewl underneath him and he slowly sunk his fangs into the man's neck. They bucked their hips into each other and when he was done, Harry licked the wound, covering the marks.

He now felt wide awake, and his head cleared a little so he sat up. Severus sat up as well and made his was across the room.

"Huh." He mused aloud as he stopped and looked at the end of his bed.

"What?" Harry said curious and stood, making his way over to see what the man was looking at. "Oh." He said when he saw his trunk with his uniform folded neatly on the top. "Guess I've moved in?" he said slowly. He didn't know if he was ready for this, _what about my friends?_

"Looks like it." Severus replied and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. He didn't know if he was quite ready for this, but he knew that the boy was going to need his support over the next week or so, so he thought it more than appropriate.

Harry quickly got changed into his school robes and picked up his school bag before shoving his books into it. Whilst he did this Severus had a shower and came back dressed in his teaching robes. Harry had moved into the lounge and was staring into the fire as he stood in front of it. Severus came into the lounge and stood behind him giving him a fright as he spoke.

"We should probably go, Harry. Breakfast has just started."

"Ok." He sighed and sagged his shoulders. _This is going to be great_, he sulked and let himself be pulled away and through the door.

Severus let him go as they appeared in the corridor and they walked towards the Great Hall. Looking behind him he saw some Slytherin students behind them stop and take a few steps back and Harry sighed again. They were nearly at the hall and didn't encounter anyone else, which was a relief to Harry but now he was starting to get nervous and he didn't want to go any further. He stopped but Snape kept walking, he too stopped and turned when he realized Harry wasn't next to him.

"You can't hide forever." He said quietly.

"You go on ahead, no point in getting you stuck in the middle of this." He said sadly.

Coming to stand in front of him he patted him on the shoulder and reassured him that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be there for him. He then turned and stalked towards the large doors and Harry could hear the loud chatter over breakfast and he swallowed hard. The students that had been behind he and Snape cautiously walked past him and they started whispering as they darted into the hall. Taking a deep breath, he hoped that Hermione and Ron were in the hall so they could support him, he didn't think he would be able to do this alone. Taking a few cautious steps he walked up to the doors and carefully pushed one open before slipping through.

As he thought, the hall went completely silent the moment the students saw him and it made him feel very self-conscious. He looked straight ahead and Hermione poked her head round so he could see her and he started to take a couple of steps towards his spot at the Gryffindor table. As he went the whispers and looks of disgust were evident.

"Oh my god there he is!"

"Harry Potter is a vampire, look at his face!"

"How can they keep a monster like that in the school?"

"Watch out, he'll rip out our throats."

Harry safely made it to his spot and Hermione leaned over and hugged him tightly. Whispering closely she asked him how he was doing and reassured him that she and Ron were right there beside him. He smiled sadly and noted that the noise level in the hall had increased a little but he kept hearing snippets of their conversations and they were most certainly centered around him. He looked up to the head table and both Snape and Lupin were looking at him concerned, he looked along the table and McGonagall and Dumbledore had the same looks of concern etched over their faces.

Breakfast went slowly, but without incident and Harry felt safe with Hermione and Neville either side of him. Hermione stood and Harry was close behind her with Neville agreeing to stand behind him. As they left Harry could hear many people voicing their concern over Hermione and Neville being so close to Harry and rumors about him having mind controlled them started stirring.

By the end of their first class with the Hufflepuffs Harry was feeling miserable. People would stare at him and refused to sit anywhere near him, no matter how many times they were told by the teacher he was not dangerous. They were now standing outside Potions classroom and Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean surrounded Harry as they waited to be let into the classroom. The Slytherin's were standing very far away from them and were throwing insults at him left, right and center. The door to the classroom slammed open and they heard Snape's voice booming through the classroom into the corridor. Harry stormed into the classroom followed by the rest of the Gryffindors but the Slytherins stayed put.

Frowning, Snape stood and walked into the corridor to see his snakes gathered off to one corner. Bellowing out that he would take the enter lot of house points off them if they did not enter his classroom they moaned that they were going to have their necks ripped out before reluctantly moving towards the classroom. Striding back into the classroom he briefly looked at Harry who looked miserable and he suddenly felt compelled to give the boy a hug.

Potions went quickly and before Harry knew it he was packing his books up and handing his potion to Snape. He desperately wanted to talk to his mate, so with his bag on his shoulder he walked up to the man's desk.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. May I have a word?"

Snape regarded him for a second and could see off to the side of his head some Slytherin's that were still in the classroom.

"Make it quick, Potter. I have things to do." He snapped and Harry flinched slightly, his inner Vampire did not appreciate being spoken to like this and Harry had to take a deep breath to control his emotions and compose himself.

Turning to make sure they were alone, Harry looked back to the man and his eyes welled up with tears. Snape stood and walked round to the front of his desk where Harry was standing and waving his hand, the door slammed shut.

"How's the day going, Harry?" he said as he took Harry into a hug.

"Been better." He mumbled and pulled back to wrap his arms around the man's neck and pulled his down into a kiss. When he pulled away he saw the man was smirking at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just making sure you're mine." Harry smiled back and Snape could have sworn he heard Harry purr afterwards.

"You should go, Harry. You're friends are waiting outside."

"Ok. Am I staying with you tonight?"

"I have yet to speak with the headmaster. I shall go and speak to him now. I will send you a note with the answer. Now go." He said gently, pushing Harry out the door.

Harry was surprised to see that Snape had been right with Hermione and Neville standing out in the corridor waiting for him.

* * *

By the last class, Harry found a piece of parchment appear on the page that he was scribbling his notes down on. He saw it was Snape's writing and his heart skipped a beat. Reading it carefully his heart sank.

_**The headmaster wishes you to stay in Gryffindor Tower tonight. I'm sorry.**_

Letting his head drop onto the table with a thud, Hermione rubbed his back and whispered quietly as to not draw attention to them.

"What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer and shook his head. She assumed he would tell her later.

When classes finished for the day, Harry and Hermione were walking towards the tower and were currently on track to walk past the Hospital Wing. Stopping outside the large doors that were closed, Hermione turned around to see what was stopping him.

"I should apologize." He said quietly and Hermione walked up to him.

"Do you think that is wise, Harry?"

"What I did was wrong, Hermione. Even though he had plenty of warning, he didn't deserve that. What if I killed him? I don't think I could live with myself."

"Perhaps you should talk with Professor Snape first. Then he could go with you." She offered and took his hand to make him keep walking.

Once safely in the Gryffindor common room he was surprised to see that no one acted any differently around him. He frowned and turned to Hermione to ask what McGonagall had said that night to convince them he wasn't dangerous. She informed him that McGonagall had asked people if they had questions and reassured then that there was nothing dangerous about him. She laughed and told him not to worry and for the first time that day Harry felt a little happier about the situation. He still had to get through dinner and he was debating whether he should go or not.

Dinnertime rolled round and Harry told them to go on without him. He wasn't hungry for the first time that day and just felt like crawling into bed. This thought depressed him when he realized he wouldn't be with his mate and he felt a tug at his heart as he thought of this. Saying goodbye to his friends he dragged his feet up the stairs and stripped slowly before sliding under the covers.

He couldn't see himself getting to sleep and he huffed flipping onto his back and spreading his arms out so they flopped over the edge of the bed. He heard the door creak open and Severus stuck his head round and smiled a little before coming in and sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Didn't feel like dinner?"

"Not really. Well not for food anyway." He said turning his head to look at him.

Severus rolled up his sleeve and presented his wrist to Harry and his fangs shot out immediately and sat up to drink from his mate. Once down, he wiped his mouth and moved to straddle the man's waist. He couldn't help himself and all he could now think about was pleasuring his mate so he leaned down and kissed him gently as his fangs retracted. Both moaning and jutting their hips, Severus pulled away and shook his head.

"Not here, Harry. Someone could walk in."

Harry pouted, his somewhat better mood slipping away further and he jumped back into bed.

"How's Malfoy?" he asked suddenly as he remembered Hermione said he should ask the man about possibly seeing him.

"He is better now. I expect he will be released tomorrow night."

"Do you think I could go and see him? I'd like to apologize." Harry asked and Severus's surprise showed in his eyebrows raising dramatically.

"I don't see why this would be a problem. We'll sort something out tomorrow. No," he began and raised his hand to click his fingers. A plate with chocolate cake appeared and landed in Severus's free hand. "I believe this is your favourite?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear at his mate's behaviour and gladly took the plate. "Thank you." He gushed and the smell of chocolate assaulted his senses.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." He said standing, but before he left he bent down and gave Harry a quick kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was walking with the Gryffindors towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were about to walk through the doors Harry heard the headmaster calling his name. Turning he waved his friends off and walked back into the corridor.

"Yes, sir?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing my dear boy?"

"Been better, sir." He admittedly sadly and the headmaster patted him on the shoulder.

"It will take time, my Harry. But I know that in a couple of days, everything will be back to normal." His eyes were sparkling, but Harry couldn't bring himself to smile. Harry frowned and thought he might ask the headmaster if he could visit Malfoy. As if sensing this was what Harry was thinking about he answered his unspoken question.

"Yes, Harry. Draco is fine with you seeing him. Just let Madame Pomfrey know that I have said this is okay and you can go right in."

"Ok, thanks sir." He replied still not smiling and turned his head to see Snape come around the corner. His nostrils flared as he smelt his sweet scent and he closed his eyes briefly. He felt another pat on his shoulder and Harry walked in behind Snape to see his friends at the Gryffindor table.

As he sat he heard many whispers from the Slytherin table. _Seems they won't accept me, I don't really blame them_. Harry looked down at his plate as Hermione was piling it full of bacon. He smiled up at her and said thanks before tucking in. He quickly swallowed his mouthful and told Hermione that he was allowed to see Malfoy, she thought this was great and offered to come with him. He considered it before he said that she could walk him there, just in case anything happened.

They had a free period in the afternoon and they decided that they would go then. Ron had overheard this conversation and flat out refused to support Harry with it. This really got up Harry's nose, all he wanted to do was make things right and nothing more, he didn't understand what was wrong with that.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Infirmary and Harry's heart started to beat faster and suddenly didn't feel so good. Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance as they walked into Madame Pomfrey's office and he smiled to her taking a deep breath. Madame Pomfrey was surprised when she saw him walking in and thought there was something wrong. She was hesitant at first to let him see Malfoy but after he said that the headmaster said he was able to see him she stood and led him to the bed that Malfoy was lying in that was behind a row of curtains. Hermione and Madame Pomfrey left, leaving Harry standing by the curtains and he carefully pulled them back and Malfoy looked up at him with wide eyes before taking a deep breath. Harry walked in and sat in the chair that was beside the bed and looked down at his hands, hesitating before he said anything.

"H-How are you feeling?"

"Better." Malfoy replied stiffly.

"I uh. The reason why… Look, I'm really sorry, Malfoy. I… I wish I had control over this, but truth is I really don't and I'm just as scared as you are."

"I'm not scared."

"Ok." Harry started to squirm. He didn't blame Malfoy for being so bitter towards him, but he just wanted him to know that he was sorry. "So, I'm sorry. That's why I came here, was to apologize. I'll leave you to rest." He sighed and stood slowly but just as he stood at the edge of the curtain he heard his name.

"It's okay." Draco said, he paused as Harry stood there. "And I forgive you." He smiled tightly before rolling over and looking at the wall.

"Thanks." Harry said and walked away.

Hermione was waiting for him out in the corridor and he smiled slightly as they walked off to the Gryffindor common room. He told her the conversation and she believed that Malfoy was being genuine.

"I'm proud of you Harry." She smiled and linked arms with him as they started ascending the stairs. They earned many disgusted looks and others stood well out of their way but Harry tried not to take it to heart and kept going over what the headmaster had said to him that morning.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and like the headmaster had said, everything was fine. Malfoy was now out of the Hospital Wing and Harry guessed he must have said something to the Slytherin's because they hadn't hassled him at all after he was discharged.

Having said this, Harry was starting to feel tension in his chest but he couldn't work out what it was. He was enjoying Quidditch, he'd made the team and so had Ron, his classes were fine, there was no trouble from any of the students, and Harry was seeing Snape each night before going to bed for a quick feed. Becoming concerned at the pain he consulted Hermione and she said that he should ask Remus or Snape.

He wanted to go and see his mate, but the man had been busy throughout the last week and he didn't want to pester the man so he decided to go and see Remus. Sending him an owl in the morning, he received a reply at lunch and had arranged to see him before dinner that night.

He knocked on the man's door and was welcomed in, with a large hug he offered Harry a seat on the couch and sat next to him.

"So, what's on your mind, Harry? I must say it is good to see you." He smiled kindly and Harry felt a little bad that he hadn't come to see him earlier.

"It's good to see you too, Remus. I'm just a little concerned about something, but I don't know if it is anything to be concerned about."

"I take it this is about your inheritance?" and Harry nodded.

"The past week I've had this clenching and discomfort in my chest. I didn't think much of it to begin with but it's getting worse and now it's getting really painful." He looked into the fire and sighed.

Remus looked into the fire as well as he thought about what Harry had told him and a couple of things came to mind.

"Have you been feeding off Severus?"

"Every evening, like clock work. Nothing more than that though because he's been really busy."

Remus thought a little bit longer and stood to start pacing in front of the fire. He knew that once bonded, two mates needed to spend considerable time with each other otherwise the bonding could weaken and both would be affected. The dominant more so, because they were so dependent on their submissive mate.

"I think I might know what's wrong. You said you have been feeding each day but you haven't spent any time with the man. I think that's what the problem is."

Harry looked confused so Remus explained.

"A bond is a powerful connection between two people and it needs to be maintained, you don't just bond and then be on your merry way. You need to be spending some more time than just your feeds with him." Harry saw the man blush a little and swallow before continuing. "And of course, you must maintain the uh…" he coughed. "sex."

Harry blushed as well when he said it and nodded. "Oh."

Remus came and sat next to Harry again; Harry thanked him for the advice and they started conversing over life and Harry asked him a couple of questions about DADA. It was nearly dinnertime and Remus escorted Harry down to the Great Hall for dinner. He said that he'd have a quiet word with Snape about the feeling in his chest, which Harry was grateful for.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table Harry glanced up at his mate and saw he was talking to Remus. He looked away and focused on his dinner.

"Harry came to see me today." Remus started and leaned over to Snape.

"Is that so?" he said bored.

"He's concerned." This caused Snape's ears to prick up and he looked to Remus.

"You have my attention."

"He needs you, he's showing signs of bonding distress and has a pain in his chest where the bond lies. Tell me you're not feeling the same?" he raised an eyebrow to Snape and Remus saw him look over to the Gryffindor table.

"I feel it. I've just been so busy." He sighed and put his knife and fork down. "The headmaster doesn't believe we should stay together." He said looking to Remus. "You and I both know that mates need to be close and spend time with each other."

Remus frowned. "He doesn't want you two living together?" he said baffled. "I thought he, of all people would know mates need to be together?"

"Hmm, I suppose he wants Harry to have a normal routine so people don't start asking questions. I'm personally amazed that no one has picked up on the two of us yet."

Their conversation had brought them to the start of dessert and looking at Harry, who had his hand on his chest didn't look like he was going to eat anything. Standing and earning a sideways look from Remus he made his way over to the Gryffindors. Keeping his strict composure he stopped behind Harry and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Potter, if you are finished you may as well begin your detention."

Harry turned around and looked up at him hopefully as the man's sweet scent filled his lungs. "Yes, sir." And he stood to follow the man out of the room keeping his head down as he felt a fang poking his lower lip.

When they were out in the corridor and making sure there was no one around they spoke.

"Lupin told me you spoke with him before." And he looked over to Harry.

"I've missed you." He said quietly and Snape couldn't disagree.

"I have too." He whispered very quietly and this time Harry looked to him. It took Snape by surprise when he looked down to see a very red eyed Harry with his fangs protruding out of his mouth.

They arrived at Severus's quarters and he took Harry straight to the bedroom. Harry was growing desperate and he started undress himself as he saw Severus do the same. Before long they were both on the bed with Severus lying underneath Harry who was straddling his hips, grinding them together. Harry leaned down carefully and trying not to cut the man's lips kissed him slowly. He felt hands on his ass and he groaned jutting his hips into Severus's. As this was happening Harry was thinking, _I've missed this so much, he feels so good_.

"Agreed." Severus said pulling away but then going straight back to kissing Harry.

Harry giggled into the kiss when he realized Severus was responding to his thoughts and it spurred him on to make the man feel the most pleasure possible. Harry broke away from the kiss but grabbed the man's hands and pushed them into the bed above his head as he kissed down the man's jaw and raked his fangs over his neck. Feeling defiant, Severus flipped them over so Harry was underneath him and he heard the boy growl beneath him. Holding onto Harry's wrists by his side, Severus made his way down the boy's body until he was level with the boy's hard cock and moved down to take him fully into his mouth. Harry's Vampire rage subsided when he felt pleasure coursing through his veins and he bucked his hips into the man's mouth.

Severus brought himself back up and kissed Harry on the side of the mouth and with the exposed neck, Harry sank his fangs into it, and deciding he wanted to savor the moment took his time. Again, feeling bold Severus stroked himself and using the pre-come as lubrication positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed in and he heard Harry moaning into his neck as he started to move. As Severus slowly thrust in and out of Harry he kissed the boy's neck and wrapped a hand around his cock. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he stopped sucking on his neck and licked the wound before bucking his hips and putting his own hand around his cock as well. With two hands on his cock and the full feeling he was getting from the man fucking him it didn't take him long to grunt Severus's name and come between them. Seeing the pleasure written all over Harry's face, Severus came a few thrusts later before collapsing on top of Harry, panting hard.

After a few moments he pulled out of Harry and lay on his side to face him and placed a hand across the boy's chest. Harry turned to face him as well and grinned.

"I think I needed that." Harry said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Couldn't agree more." Severus replied and they lay there face to face looking at each other for a while before harry spoke again.

"I love you, Severus. And I really mean that, the last few weeks have been hard." He said smiling shyly.

"And I love you, Harry. If I may be so honest, I don't think I could live without you now." And he smiled back at Harry.

Harry snuggled into Severus's embrace and lay his head on the man's chest. Even though this had been such a shock when he first found out, he was glad that he was now with Severus. The man, as it turned out, was kind and compassionate. He had a good heart and above all was downright handsome.

He lifted his head and kissed Severus languidly before dropping his head and letting the exhaustion from the day catch up with him with a smile on his face, he fell asleep.

**FIN.**

**Thanks all my loyal followers, but the time has come for the story to finish. If you haven't already, check out my other stories. **

**:)**


End file.
